


Deal with the Devil

by annablack1102



Series: Deal with the Devil Series [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (not between negan and oc), Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mention of Suicidal Tendencies, Mentions of Cancer, Negan Being Negan, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 76,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Miranda has been with Daryl since the prison but when he gets taken hostage by a man wielding a barbed-wire bat, she does anything she can to get him back. She thinks she knows what she’s getting herself into but she couldn’t be more wrong.





	1. The Devil Himself

Miranda wasn't sure how long she'd stayed under the hot spray of the shower. She washed herself slowly, trying to soak up every bit hot water. It was the most relaxed she'd felt in days, thanks to all the stress and mourning. As she showered, she could pretend that everything was normal. Or as normal as they could be in Alexandria. She finally pulled herself out as the water started to turn cold. She towel dried and tried to avoid looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't need to see the bloodshot eyes from her tears. She'd cried so much lately.

People kept telling her to consider herself lucky. While Maggie was mourning the loss of her husband, at least Miranda could take solace in the fact that Daryl was still living. She didn't find that very comforting though. Not when she knew it was that monster that had taken him. There was no telling what they were doing to him or if she'd ever get him back. It was the unknown that was killing her, the constant battle of wanting to go get him back and knowing there was nothing she could do. He was their prisoner.

She towel dried her hair and started to get dressed. She'd only managed to pull on a pair of panties and a bra before she heard her bedroom door open. She swung around to see who would possibly be barging in on her, assuming it was her mother checking on her again. What she didn't expect was an unfamiliar man to be standing there, leering at her.

“Who—“ She started but he pulled a gun out of it's hostler and her words died in her throat.

“Well ain't you a pretty one.” He said, raking his eyes over her exposed body. She sized him up a bit, noticing he was a larger man. Not by muscle exactly, but looked well fed. She narrowed her eyes at the balding man. “Get on the bed, sweetheart...” She hesitated, considering her options for a moment. But thanks to the gun in his hand, she couldn't do much. She backed herself onto the bed, keeping her eyes trained on him. She leaned back slightly as he stepped forward and rested her hands on the bed behind her. She hoped the angle would push her breasts out nicely and he'd be distracted by the sight. She only had one shot.

 

Negan shook his head as he looked down at the fresh graves below his feet. He'd hoped that widow would have survived the night but apparently whatever sickness she'd had was too much for her body to handle. He was about to say more on the subject when they heard a gunshot ring out in the air. He gave Rick a warning look, knowing that could mean nothing good. Either someone wasn't cooperating and got themselves shot or they shot one of his. He wasn't sure which would be worse. He followed the sound down the street, noticing a few others were also heading towards one house in particular. He had nearly reached it himself when the door swung open, smacking loudly against the wall, and out came one of his men. Hank? Hansen? Fuck if he knows. He was new to the crew and Negan wasn't going to remember every name.

He watched as the man stumbled down the steps and fell to the sidewalk in front of the porch, cursing up a storm. “Fucking bitch!” He yelled, looking up at the steps. Negan noticed her then, walking out of the house with a gun in her hand. She wore very little clothing, practically nothing in fact. She had a bruise forming on her ribs and a cut on her lip but neither seemed to bother her as she pointed the gun at Whats-his-name.

“Whoa whoa whoa. What in the fuck is going on here?” He demanded, walking a little faster. He paused as the gun was suddenly trained on him. “Watch it little lady..” He warned, glowering at her.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She snapped, hardly noticing the crowd that was starting to form. “I don't know what fucking sort of deal Rick made with you assholes, but my body doesn't belong to anyone.”

His eyebrows raised in surprise at the insinuation. “Excuse me?”

“She's lyin'! I didn't fuckin' touch her.” The bleeding man said at his feet. He was clutching the bullet wound in his thigh. Negan glared down at him and he shut up.

“Yeah, I punched myself in the fucking lip.” She said, the gun turning back on Hank.

“Hold up, let me get this straight... He touched you—“

“He tried to fucking rape me!” She corrected and he held up a hand, trying to reel in his anger.

“Ok, he tried to rape you and you shot him?” He cast a glance at his girl with the guns list, wondering if this was one that was missing.

“It ain't on the list.”

“That's because I took it from him.” He looked back at the woman, a smile spreading across his lips.

“You let her shoot you with your own damn gun?” He asked with a chuckle at the man below him. “Rick! Bring me Lucille please. This needs to be handled.”

“No!” He heard a few shouts, including one from Rick. He turned to look at him in surprise.

“You wanna run that by me again?” He demanded loudly.

“Please...don't. She was just—“

“You think I'm gonna beat your girl here for defending herself against this sack of shit?” Negan asked in disbelief. Rick didn't seem to understand for a moment, obviously anticipating the worst for his people. “Let me make something clear, something I thought my men understood but apparently I need to fuckin' repeat myself. We do not rape. We do a lot of fucked up shit but that's a line I don't cross. And anyone who does, gets the bat.” He said and snatched up his precious Lucille from a stunned Rick's hand.

“No! Negan, please...” Hank whimpered.

“Get him on his knees.” He watched as the saviors forced the injured man to kneel before him. “Now, you're getting this up close and personal introduction to my girl here because you were too dense to follow the fucking rules. And you were especially fucking thick to think you could get away with it with me down the damn street.”

Negan listened as the man tried begging again but didn't hear a word as he brought the bat down several times. He didn't stop until there was nothing left from the neck up but mushed up brain and skull fragments. He took a step back and flicked the blood off his bat. They'd gathered quite a crowd at that point, some of them crying from the violence. Or maybe from the reminder of when he'd brought the bat down on their friends.

“Now, just so I know the rest of my shit for brains crew understands....what's the one fucking thing we don't do?” He demanded, looking at his saviors.

“We don't rape.” He heard them call out in unison.

“Get back to work.” He turned his back on the crowd and walked up to the woman, shucking out of his leather jacket. He wrapped it around her shoulders and watched as she flinched slightly. “Got a name, sweetheart?”

“Miranda.” She bit through gritted teeth.

“Miranda….why don't you give me that gun?” He said softly, ducking his head to make eye contact with her. She hesitated a moment, her knuckles turning white from the grip she had, before she handed it over. “Good girl. Now, as much as I love this look on ya...” He said, gesturing to her in her underwear and his jacket. “Why don't ya head on in and put some clothes on?”

Miranda narrowed her eyes at him but did as she was told. She was embarrassed that so many people had seen her like that, now that she had a moment to think about anything other than the man who attacked her.

Negan sat on the porch and leaned Lucille up against the wall with a sigh. Dwight walked up with Daryl, the dirty man always hovering behind him.

“Was that really a good idea? Smashing one of our own in front of them?” Dwight asked, his body tense. “What if they start accusing us for rape because they think you'll kill us?”

Negan rolled his eyes at Dwight's concern. “You worry too much Dwighty boy.” He said, pulling his feet up. He knew she hadn't been lying about Hank, maybe it was instinct or maybe the fact that he'd seen the way that piece of shit looked at his wives. He still couldn't believe he was stupid enough to try something with Negan around. The door opened and he glanced up as Miranda came out again. She was wearing a simple tank top and skinny jeans, tucked into her combat boots. She still wore his jacket, causing him to smirk. He watched as she froze upon seeing Daryl but she didn't try to talk to him like Rick had.

“Thank you.” Miranda said and he raised an eyebrow. “I hadn't expected you to be so....considerate...” She said, fighting for the right word. She took the chair beside him, glancing at Daryl again.

“Not a problem sweetheart. Now, do me a favor and tell me what happened.” Miranda grimaced, not wanting to talk about it. “It's not me being a sick prick, tryin' to fuck with ya or nothin. Just gotta know the whole story for when people, his wife for instance, ask about him.” She sighed and started explaining what happened, starting with the shower so he'd understand the state of undress.

“When he got close enough,” She continued as she ran her hand through her hair. “I kicked him in the balls and I ran. I didn't have weapons in the room with me and I figured Daryl must've had something stashed downstairs...” Negan glanced at Daryl in confusion, wondering if they'd been an item before he stole him away. “He followed me though and tackled me to the ground. I struggled and fought back, somehow able to keep him from pinning me to the ground. I got the gun and shot him without thinking about it.”

“Kind of impressive, considering he had at least a hundred pounds on ya.” Negan said, watching as she shrugged at the compliment.

“Not that impressive. I was aiming for his dick.” She admitted, causing Daryl to snort. She smirked at him and they shared a look. “I'm fine, don't worry.”

“Yer bleedin'.” Daryl reminded her, flinching as he realized he spoke. He glanced at Negan who gave him a warning look but didn't say anything. He took a rag out of his pocket and handed it to Miranda to dab at her lip.

“D, take Daryl down to finish loading the trucks. And make sure that mess gets cleaned up.” He said, nodding to the body in the street. Daryl fought slightly as Dwight dragged him away from his home. “He your man?” He asked, watching them walk down the street. He turned to look at Miranda who was frowning at her hands.

“Yeah.” She schooled her features so she didn't look sad anymore. “Guess he's yours now.”

“Yeah, he is.” He reached over to brush her hair back behind her ear. It was still a little wet from her shower. “You could be too. If you wanted...” His voice was low as he looked at her. He couldn't hide how turned on he'd been watching her stand there in confidence with the gun trained on him. She knew who he was and what he was capable of but she never showed any fear. Even now she merely rolled her eyes at his suggestion, causing him to smirk. “Are you alright? Seriously.”

“I'm fine.... Better now that he's dead. I really am grateful for that. Those type of men....they like to come back for revenge. He would have tried again.” She said, her arms wrapping around herself.

“Has someone ever managed to get what they wanted with you?”

Miranda squirmed at the question, knowing what he meant. “No. Some got close though.” She said, hugging herself tighter. He brushed his fingers through her hair again.

“But you're a fighter. Don't need no man protecting you, do you?” He said, his eyes roving over her. She was fucking beautiful and looked amazing in his jacket. Miranda smirked at him and shook her head.

“Nope. My daddy taught me how to handle myself. And I've had plenty of opportunities to practice in this new world.” She said and took his hand so he'd stop playing in her hair. He looked up as Rick approached, glancing at the pair of them and how close they were sitting.

 

“Did you find my guns yet, Rick?” He asked, lacing his fingers in Miranda's. Rick watched the movement and held out a small bag. “See! I knew y'all would come through for me.” He snatched the bag up and looked at Miranda, who was shrugging out of his jacket. “Suppose I'll have to say goodbye. Until next time, sweetheart...” He kissed her hand, not breaking eye contact. He was pleased with the heat he found in her eyes, causing him to smirk as he rose to his feet. He winked at her as he grabbed Lucille and headed towards the gates with Rick, pulling his jacket back into place as he went. 

Miranda watched him go, frowning slight. She knew he'd be taking Daryl with him and she didn't get nearly enough time with him. Didn't even get to speak with him, although she doubted she'd even be allowed to. She got up and followed after them, hearing him talking to Rick.

“Negan!' She called to get his attention. He turned to look at her in surprise and out of the corner of her eye she saw Daryl turn too. “I got a favor to ask.”

“A favor? My killing your would be rapist ain't enough for you?” She took out her gun that was tucked in the back of her jeans and watched his face darken. A couple of his men and a woman raised their guns on her. Negan didn't look worried, just annoyed. “Thought we had all your guns.” He said, giving a dangerous look to Rick.

“This was mine. It wasn't in the registry. I kept it on me at all times.” She said and held it out for him. He reached for it and she pulled it back last second. “This was from my father. He bought it for me when I turned eighteen and took me to the range every week to teach me how to shoot it. It's the only thing I have left of him.”

“Is that your favor? You want to keep it?” He looked almost amused, ready to tell her no.

“No, I'm giving it to you.” His eyebrows went up and he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. “I'm telling you all that so you understand the importance and what it means to me. Now, I know you could just take it from me if you really wanted it but I'm handing it over without a fight. Just for five fucking minutes with my husband.” She said and watched Daryl's head lift up from over Negan's shoulder.

Negan took a long moment to consider that, staring her down with a smirk on his face. “Five minutes. I'd allow you to take him somewhere private but, you don't wanna fuck that. Hasn't been washed in days.” He grimaced dramatically. She narrowed her eyes at him and didn't waste a second. As soon as he took the gun from her hand she walked past him and straight to Daryl, her arms going around his shoulders. She felt, more than heard, the soft sob as she held him, his hands hanging uselessly by his sides for a long moment. It took awhile for him to pull them up and wrap around her, not used to the contact. It felt like forever since she'd been able to hold him, or even just talk to him.

“Are you ok?” She asked softly, her fingers weaving in his dirty hair. He smelled terrible and she could feel the grime on his skin but she didn't care. She just wished she could get him back in his own clothes so he wouldn't look so absolutely broken. He gave a sharp nod although she didn't fully believe him.

“M'fine. Won't let 'im break me.” He murmured into her neck. She held him tight and turned her lips to his ear so only he could hear her.

“Maggie's fine. She made it to Hilltop. They took care of her.” She assured him and felt him breathe a sigh of relief. She knew they'd decided to tell Negan she'd died so they didn't make any connection between them and Hilltop, but she needed Daryl to know. They'd had enough grief after losing Glenn and Abraham. He didn't need this on his shoulders too. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear about how much she loved him and they'd figure out a way out of this, or at least to get him home. He just kept holding her, nodding every so often. He was never good with words or emotions but she didn't need him to speak to know he felt the same.

“Time's up.” She heard someone say as Daryl was ripped from her arms. They both let go without fighting, knowing it wouldn't do any good. She wiped her eyes and looked up at the man wearing Daryl's vest. She'd heard about him, Dwight. He was the same asshole who'd killed Denise and shot Daryl. She watched as he smirked at her and stood a little straighter.

“Dwight, right?” She asked and he nodded. She pursed her lips and tilted her head in thought. “That vest makes your face look weird.” She said and walked away from them, ignoring Negan's laugh.

“I like this girl.” He said and winked at her. She noticed her gun was tucked into the front of his pants, not a place she wanted it to be. She stood off to the side with Rosita and watched as Dwight mounted Daryl's bike, a glare shot at her, and took off ahead of the rest of them.

Miranda watched helplessly as Daryl was loaded into the back of the truck, even after Rick tried to get Negan to let him stay. She knew it was a pointless attempt. Negan wouldn't be able to play his game if he just forfeited his pieces. She refused to let herself cry as she watched them drive away with her man, not sure if they'd ever see him again.

“We'll get him back.” Rick assured her as she stood, staring at the gates long after they'd been closed. He squeezed her shoulder and led her back to the house and she prayed he was right.


	2. Making a Deal

Miranda was losing her goddamn mind. One of the unfortunate drawbacks of the new world was that there was a lot less to do to occupy one's time. Sure there were productive things like hunting or scouting, scavenging for food and supplies, trying to build up that sad excuse of a garden they had, taking a post on the guard tower, etc. But there were times where there really wasn't anything to do. 

It had been easier when Daryl was around. They could find something together to pass the time, even if they were just enjoying each other's company. But now that he was gone, still prisoner to the mad mad with the bat, she found herself pacing around a lot. Cleaning things that didn't really need cleaning, making her bed which she didn't do even in the old days, reading books she didn't even like. 

After reading the same sentence of an old Western paperback for the fifteenth time in a row, she finally gave up and tossed the book on the coffee table. She didn't know how long she sat in silence but she knew she had to get out of her own head. 

For the past week, she had been tormented with thoughts of Daryl. She worried about what they were doing to him and how he was surviving it. She knew her man well enough that she was sure he was filled to the brim with guilt over Glenn's death. Rick had told her how it happened. How Daryl was the one to lose his cool and clock Negan in the jaw. Of course Daryl blamed himself.

She also thought about the state he'd been in. He looked beaten and bruised and they obviously hadn't been taking care of him. He smelled awful when she hugged him. She wondered if they were even feeding him but knew if they were it probably wasn't much. Thankfully they were kind of used to surviving on very little. 

Miranda sighed and got off the couch, doing her best to stop worrying about him. She knew in the end he could take care of himself and stressing over his well being wouldn't bring him back. Nothing would. She left the empty two story house that she shared with no one anymore and kept walking through the quiet streets. Or maybe it wasn't quiet. It didn't matter, she didn't hear anything around her anyways, still lost in her thoughts despite her best efforts. 

She didn't realize where she was going until she found herself at the church. She had never been a religious person and felt weird being inside the small building. But it had a piano and it was one of the few joys she had left in this world. She didn't come around to play often, feeling awkward sharing the room with father Gabriel, but she couldn't stay away for long. 

Miranda sat herself down on the rickety bench and started playing the first old tune that popped in her head. It was something she'd learn to play years ago, she didn't even remember the name of it but she knew the notes. That one song blended into another, and then another. She'd lost track of how long she sat there playing. She didn't care if her ass went numb on the old wood bench, she was just glad she wasn't thinking anymore. 

She didn't hear when the doors opened and a pair of boots walked their way down the aisle to the front pew. She didn't pay any attention to the man that plopped himself down as her only audience and listened to her finished out the song. 

Hell, she even jumped as the gloved hand met his bare one in an obnoxious slow clap.

“Well, shit. I didn't know you could play too. Badass motherfucker and a concert pianist? That's like the whole damn package, ain't it?” Negan mocked with a grin as she turned to look at him, unamused. 

“Can I help you?” She asked, annoyed he'd interrupted her. She hadn't even realized it was already pick up day and wondered if she'd be seeing Daryl again. She was dying to know if he was okay. 

“Hey don't mind me. I'm just here to enjoy the show. By all means, fucking continue.” He said, leaning back against the pew with his arms spread over the back of it. She noticed Lucille was there, leaning against his leg which was crossed over the other. Miranda just stared at him and he chuckled. “I'm being fucking serious here, play me something.” 

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the piano, her fingers coming up to the keys. 

“Do you sing too?” He interrupted and she sighed. 

“No.” She deadpanned.

“I think you're full of shit. Sing me a song, baby.” Negan grinned at her. 

“Now you're just getting greedy.” She ignored his laugh and started playing again, also ignoring his request to be sang to.

Once upon a time she had made a living singing in bars and shit with her small time band, bartending in between to make ends meet. She knew she was good but she hadn't really sung in years. With the exception of a few times she'd sung for Daryl, but only him. She wasn't about to open up to Negan that way. 

Thankfully he kept quiet through the rest of her song and she tried to pretend she wasn't nervous in his presence. She didn't know what to expect from the man or what he was doing sitting alone in the church with her when he probably absolutely had better things to be doing. Eventually the song ended and she hesitated before looking at him. 

“You play fucking beautifully, you know that?” 

Miranda blushed at the compliment. “Um, thank you?” She said, sounding unsure of herself she turned around on the bench so she was facing him. “I'm sorry, did you need something?” She asked, hoping he'd explain why the hell he was intruding on her quiet time. 

“Well, excuse me. I heard the music from outside and thought I'd have a listen. Didn't know you were so damn shy about it. Considering how confident you were waving that gun around last time we met, I didn't see the problem.” He said, leaning forward. 

“I just… I'm not used to playing for anyone anymore. No one really comes in here. Except Father Gabriel.” She said, glancing around. She wondered where he was. Maybe if he was here she wouldn't feel so fucking claustrophobic with the big man himself. 

“Fucking creep.” Negan scoffed, shaking his head. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he looked at her. “I was hoping I'd see you around actually. Didn't expect to find you here though.” He said and she furrowed her brow. 

“What the hell do you want with me?” She asked, looking at him like he was crazy. He gave her that ridiculous grin of his and laced his fingers together. 

“See, the thing is, I haven't been able to get you off my goddamn mind since last week. And that's fucking saying something because I've got five goddamn wives waiting for me back home.”

“Five?” Miranda couldn't keep the disgust off her face. He wasn't bothered though. If anything her reaction just amused him even more. 

“Yes, five. There are some perks to being leader of the new world.” Negan smirked.

“I think you're over exaggerating a bit.” She said and pulled her legs up so she was sitting on cross legged on the bench. He chuckled.

“Any fucking way, I thought I'd drop in and see how you were doing. I mean, it's gotta be real fucking lonely without that man of yours keeping you company. No one to keep you warm at night, take care of your needs…” 

“I really don't think my needs are any of your concern, Negan.” 

“Well they fucking could be.” He grinned at her and she sighed. “Just hear me out--” 

“Look, no offense, but I have no interest in becoming wife number six. Even if I had any interest in you, I don't share.” She said and he chuckled. 

“Well I'm sure there's gotta be something you want. Something I could give you in exchange for your...service.” Negan said suggestively, as if he'd already thought of exactly what she might ask for. It didn't take her long to catch up. 

“Are we talking about Daryl?” 

“Huh, so there is a brain to go with all that attitude. Yeah, I'm fucking talking about Daryl. I can only imagine the lengths you might go to get him back.” 

“Seriously? You want me to, what? Fuck you to get my husband back?” Miranda said, huffing a laugh in disbelief. “Are you seriously propositioning me in a fucking church?” Negan laughed and leaned back again.

“I mean, shit I'm already going to hell right?” He grinned and raised an eyebrow. “So what do you say? Interested in making a deal?” 

Miranda stared at him for a long time, just processing it. She shook her head slowly, wondering if this was just some fucked up dream she was having. 

“So, let me get this straight...I let you fuck me and I get Daryl back. That's it? No catch? You're not gonna swing back through and change your mind?” 

“Well it's not exactly that simple. I mean, as I've mentioned, I've got five beautiful women back home that take care of my needs. One little romp with you isn't gonna seem like much compared to that. I was thinking of a more... permanent exchange.” 

“I've already said no to being your wife.” Miranda snapped, getting annoyed. 

“And that's not what I'm getting at. I kind of figured you wouldn't go for that. Defeats the fucking purpose of getting him back in your loving arms if you're not here to hold him, right? But, you could make my frequent visits to your fine community here a bit more interesting. You let me take you to bed--or really any flat fucking surface will do--every time I come around and Daryl gets to stay, unharmed and sleeping in your bed every night. What do you say?” 

Miranda blinked as she tried to understand what he was saying. She couldn't believe he was seriously offering her a deal like that and she sort of gaped at him for a moment. 

“You're fucking insane, you know that right?” Negan chuckled and ran a hand over his beard. 

“Yeah I've been told that a few times. So what's it gonna be, sweetheart? C’mon, I haven't got all day.” 

Miranda closed her eyes for a moment and tried to calm her heart that had picked up in her chest. “You'll let him stay? No going back on that right? I'm not gonna fuck you and then lose him again next week, right?” 

“You have my fucking word. You keep your end, I'll keep mine. My guys won't lay a hand on him again and he gets to live out his days, however short they may be, with his tender, loving wife.” Negan said, his fingers drumming on his knee as he waited impatiently for her to say yes. 

Miranda hesitated for a moment, thinking of the consequences of her decision. Even if he stuck to his word, which she had no way of knowing he would, she'd have to live with herself after this. Knowingly whoring herself out to a man that had killed her friends, taken her husband hostage, and was taking half their shit every week. 

Not to mention what the hell was Daryl gonna say? 

“Alright. Fine.” Miranda said finally, praying to whatever god might be listening that she wouldn't come to regret this. “You've got a deal.” 

Negan grinned and stood up. “Hell yeah, let's go make this shit official.” He said, holding his hands out to her.


	3. Giving In

“God damn, I have got to get myself a summer home here.” Negan said as he snooped his way through Miranda's home. She stood by, unamused with her arms crossed over her chest. Her lip was starting to hurt with how hard she was chewing it, anxious to get this over with. 

She was glad he didn't have any intention of fucking her in the church. Not even considering the fact that it was wrong on so many levels, it would have been uncomfortable as hell and she would have been worried about someone walking in the entire time.

But now he was in her home and she was starting to rethink this. 

“This your room?” Negan asked as he made his way into the master bedroom. He'd already kicked off his boots downstairs, wanting to feel the carpet beneath his toes. She sighed as she followed him in, still worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Mhmm.” She hummed, trying to ignore the fact that she and Daryl shared that bed and she was about to ruin it with another man. She jumped as she felt his thumb trace her lip, not even noticing his approach. 

“Quit that. You're gonna make it fucking bleed.” He said and turned back around, continuing to snoop through her shit. There was a knife stuck into the wood of the nightstand, something she'd put there after being attacked by his guy the week before. He ran his finger along the handle of it before reaching down to go through her drawers. 

“Wait, don't--” 

“Fucking jackpot! God damn, Miranda. You really don't need a man, do you?” Negan grinned over his shoulder. She blushed and looked away from him, trying not to think about the various toys she had stashed in that drawer. “Oh I definitely made the right choice with you. Shit.” He said, his excitement coming off in waves. She heard the familiar buzz of her vibrator as he tested it to see if it worked and she sighed. 

“Will you quit? I thought you wanted to get this done.” She snapped, grabbing the phallic shaped toy out of his hands. She turned it off and shoved it back in the drawer. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't done. He rummaged through the contents, picking up a plug and examining a cock ring before turning to look at her. 

“All this shit here, I'm surprised you don't have handcuffs.” Negan said and she chuckled. 

“No, no handcuffs.” Miranda said with a smirk. Daryl had been against the idea after a terrible mishap with his brother Merle. She didn't tell him that though. She sat on the bed cross legged and looked up at him as he closed the drawer and looked at her. 

“No condoms either. You two trying to get pregnant or do you really believe in that pulling out bullshit?” He asked, unzipping his jacket. 

“I'm on birth control. A little device that lasts five years. I got it just before...all this shit. So I've got another couple years before I've gotta worry about it.” She explained, resisting the urge to tell him it was none of his business. Technically it sort of was now. 

“Well, shit that's lucky.” He said and looked at her seriously. “You sure about this? Once we get started, there ain't no going back.” He said and she looked at him in confusion. She didn't think he'd be so concerned about how she felt. But then she remembered how adamantly he was against rape and realized he was probably really serious about consent. 

“Yeah, I'm sure. I know what I'm getting myself into.” She said, although her heart was racing again. She was so worried she is was making a mistake. 

“Well then, sweetheart, you are wearing way too many damn clothes.” He crooked his fingers at her, gesturing for her to get up. She only hesitated a moment before getting to her feet, toeing off her worn combat boots as she looked up at him. She lifted her shirt with shaking hands, tugging it over her head before moving onto her pants. As they pooled at her feet he chuckled. “Well this looks familiar. Only this time I get to see the rest.” He said, his hands finding their way to her hips. 

Miranda tried to keep from shaking as he slid his arms around her, his deft fingers unclasping her bra with ease. It slid down her shoulders and she watched as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He leaned down, craning his neck slightly to get down to her short height, and paused just a hairs breath away from her lips, giving her a moment to back out. When she didn't he closed the gap, capturing her lips with his. 

He didn't hesitate anymore after that, his movements becoming more frantic as he pulled her body flush against his, his hands palming her ass tightly. He hummed softly against her lips, slipping his tongue in to meet hers and she let out a soft breathy sound. 

It'd been a couple weeks since Daryl had set foot in their house. It'd been even longer since they'd been intimate. With the stress of everything going on, the new trade with Hilltop, the attack on the outposts, losing Denise, and of course the everyday struggle to survive… it was hard to find time together for anything other than sleep. Even when they both found themselves without any daily tasks to do, it wasn't so easy to find the right mood for intimacy. 

So when Negan slotted his lips against her and curled his tongue just the right way, Miranda found herself reacting needier than she intended to be. It also didn't hurt that he obviously knew what he was doing. 

She was about to weave her fingers in his hair and give it a good tug when he pulled away and shoved her back on to the bed. She landed awkwardly with a surprised “Oof!” and stared up at him. He lifted his shirt over his head, showing off tattoos across his chest and arms. It made her wonder what he thought of her own as she crawled backwards to the pillows. 

Negan worked his belts apart, letting them hang as he addressed his pants next. They hit the floor and his boxer briefs followed before he was standing beside the bed, unashamedly naked. He kneeled on the bed and made his way over to her, his fingers hooking in the waistband of her panties. She flinched as she was laid bare before him, trying to close her knees for a little privacy. He wasn't having that. 

“Oh no, don't hide from me, princess. I wanna see it all.” Negan murmured, using both hands to spread her knees. She tried to pretend she didn't feel a thrill run through her at the pet name. He licked his lips again as he looked between her thighs and shook his head. “Well this is just down right disappointing.” He said and Miranda flushed with embarrassment. Was it really that bad down there? She kept herself trimmed, although she wasn't completely shaved. Maybe he had a thing against hair? “I gotta say I was hoping you'd be a little more enthusiastic about this but damn you are dry as a bone, baby. Don’t worry, I'll take good care of you.” 

Miranda swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched him settle between her legs. He wasn't serious...was he? She hadn't thought he would put so much attention on foreplay. She figured he'd take what he wanted from her and be done with it. But there he was, diving between her legs. She couldn't hold in the gasp as she felt his tongue slide through her folds. It caught on her clit before he sucked the little bud into his mouth. Her hips bucked into the sensation automatically and he wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her in place. 

Negan's tongue danced along her pussy, alternating between swirling her clit and teasing her entrance until suddenly he was pushing the pink muscle into her. She found herself biting her lip again for a whole other reason entirely. She didn't want to make a sound, didn't want to seem like she was actually enjoying this. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, trying to pretend it wasn't him giving her pleasure. “Open your fucking eyes.” Negan growling against her folds, his tone vibrating through her. He knew exactly what she was trying to do and he'd be damned if she thought he was gonna let her. 

Miranda gasped as he added his fingers into the mix, thrusting two of them into her without any warning. He pushed and curled and hit all the right spots. She couldn't hold back the moan that tumbled past her lips and she bucked up against him again. He hummed against her clit, sucking it hard until she was quivering. She knew she wouldn't last much longer and reached between her legs, tugging his hair. He growled again and flicked his tongue just the right way, nearing sending her over the edge. 

“Fuck... Negan…” she gasped, her head dropping back again as she decided to give into the oncoming orgasm instead of trying to deny it. It never came though. Instead he tugged his fingers out of her and pulled back, laying a slap against her pussy. She gasped and jumped, her eyes flying open as she looked at him. 

“I'd say you're good and ready now.” Negan said, sitting back on his knees. Miranda scowled at him. 

“Asshole.” 

“Sorry, princess. But you come when I fucking say you can.” He said and leaned over her, kissing her again. He forced his tongue into her mouth, wanting her to taste herself. He moaned low in his throat and gripped his cock, lining up with her pussy. He pushed into her swiftly, feeling her gasp into his mouth. He knew he was big and probably should have taken more care when entering her but he was an asshole after all.

Plus he loved the way she dug her nails into his shoulder blades as her walls tried to adjust to his girth. 

“Fuck that's a tight fucking fit…” Negan groaned, dropping his forehead to hers as he started thrusting slow. 

Miranda wanted to just lay there uselessly, not giving into him. But she found after a few thrusts she couldn't help herself. Her legs came around his waist, tugging him deeper. She rolled her hips up to meet his with a soft slap each time. He groaned as she raked her nails down his back and gave a particularly rough thrust. 

“That how you want it, baby? You want me to fuck you nice and hard? You want it rough?” Negan groaned and kissed her again. “Fucking answer me.” He growled against her lips. 

“Y-Yes...fuck me harder.” Miranda said, too out of it to care how desperate she sounded. 

He pulled out of her without warning and used her small hips to turn her over, manhandling her like she weighed nothing. He smacked the spot where her ass met her thigh. “On your fucking knees.” 

Miranda scrambled to get into position and he was entering her again, pushing even deeper than before. She cried out as he gripped her hair in his hand, nearly coming from the pain alone. Hair pulling had always been her weakness. She closed her eyes and pushed her hips back to meet each thrust, listening to his grunts and groans, the occasional curse slipping out with them. 

“So fucking tight...fuck you take my cock so good...can't wait to fucking fill you up, make you fucking mine.” Negan grunted and she felt wave after wave of heat roll through her at every bit of filth he spewed at her. “Fucking hell girl, that's it.” He lay another smack on her ass, letting go of her hair to make the other side match. She moaned and arched her back as the sting morphed into pleasure. He did it again, harder this time, intent on turning her ass bright red before he was done.

“Negan…” Miranda panted, her fingers curling in the sheets as she neared the edge again. 

“Don't you fucking dare. You haven't fucking earned it yet.” Negan growled and yanked on her hair until her back bowed. “Fucking beg, baby.” 

Miranda bit her lip, trying to hold back. His hand came down again, smacking the already sore spot on her ass. “Fuck! Please! Please, Negan. Oh fuck I need to come…” she cried and he chuckled darkly. 

“That's more fucking like it.” He tugged her hair until her back was flush against his chest and his lips attached to her neck, sucking hard. His hand snuck around and rubbed her clit with purpose while he pounded her from behind. She couldn't take anymore, overwhelmed by all the sensations he was giving her. She clenched her eyes tight and cried out something that might have been his name as her inner muscles contracted around him. Her body spasmed in his arms as she came, unable to control the sounds coming out of her. 

Negan groaned loudly in her ear and fucked her through it, never letting up for a second. She reached up behind her and tugged his hair as he bit and sucked a nice big mark into her neck, needing to brand her as his. His thrusts grew frantic as he chased his own release and he shoved her back down on the bed until her face was buried in the pillow and her ass up in the air. He fucked her as hard and as fast as he could, letting out every swear he could think of as he plummeted to the edge. 

“Motherfuck, fucking fuck fuck fuck…” His hips stuttered for a moment before he pushed as far in as he could, groaning loud as he emptied into her. He came in spurts, painting her walls white as he threw his head back and gave himself over to the feeling. 

He held himself there, deep inside her for a long moment as he caught his breath, finally withdrawing so he could collapse beside her. 

Miranda's legs felt like jelly as she slid to the bed, laying flat on her belly. She felt Negan's arm wrap around her and tug her against his chest and she didn't have the energy to stop him. “Didn't take you for a cuddler.” 

“Shut up.” He grunted, basking in the afterglow. He would have preferred to lay there for a while, maybe doze off a bit, but he knew his guys would come looking for him eventually and he didn't want anyone seeing the girl in his arms in the state she was in. “I just don't fucking get it.” He said after a while and she looked up at him in confusion. “How the fuck did Daryl land a such a hot piece of ass? I don't think he even fully appreciates what he's got here.” 

Miranda rolled her eyes. “He's a good man.” She argued. 

“He's a dirty ass redneck with a small dick.” Negan said and Miranda pinched his nipple. “Ow! Shit! The fuck? It's the fucking truth. I mean, shit, compared to mine anyway. Why you would stick around with that when you could do so much better…” he shook his head and tsked with his tongue. “The offer still stands if you ever change your mind. Six is a good number.” 

“Six is too many. Hell, five is too many.” Miranda said as she absentmindedly ran her finger over the tattoo on his chest. She didn't even notice he was doing the same thing to the rose on her hip until he stopped.   
“What's that?” He asked, his finger rolling over the raised skin that made up her scar under the cover up tattoo. 

“It's nothing, don't worry bout it.” She said, pulling his hand further up her body to play with her breast instead, distracting him from the memory she was not about to get into with him. 

“I don't fucking believe you but alright. We all have our secrets, right?” Negan said as he played with her nipple. He leaned down and captured her lips again, kissing her tenderly. “I gotta get the hell outta here before they send out a search party. And you've gotta go tell hubby the good news.” He said and let go of her to roll out of bed. 

“Once a week?” Miranda asked as she got up, replacing her clothes as she ignored the sticky substance between her legs. 

“Once a week you're mine. And maybe occasionally I'll drop in for a surprise visit, just to keep y'all on your toes.” He smirked at her and she scowled. She didn't argue though as she sat down to tug her boots back on. She went to leave the room, eager to get Daryl back but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. His hand cupped the back of her head and he kissed her again, making her knees weak with his tongue. “One for the fucking road.” He smirked against her lips before releasing her, following her out of the room. He couldn't keep the pleased grin off his face as they made their way down the street, his eyes on the pretty red blotch on her neck. 

He couldn't fucking wait til Daryl saw it.


	4. Coming Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than the others and not nearly as fun as chapter three, but lots of angstyness. ENJOY AND LEAVE COMMENTS <3

“Wait a sec, D.” Negan called as Dwight was about to load Daryl back into the truck. He turned to look at him in confusion, seeing Miranda trailing along beside him, and he wondered if Negan was feeling generous again today. “He's staying here.” 

“He--what?” Dwight looked back at Daryl who was staring at Negan skeptically. What game was he playing now?

“You heard me. I made a deal with his hot as fuck wife over here. He gets to stay.” Miranda didn't like the way everyone's attention turned to her. She was worried that if they stared long enough they'd figure out what happened and what she agreed to.   
Dwight looked like he wanted to argue but he let go of the collar of Daryl's sweat suit, shoving him towards Miranda. He stumbled slightly but caught himself as he reached her. 

Negan turned to smirk at Miranda. “Until next time.” He said with a wink and headed out with the rest of the Saviors. Miranda watched them go before taking Daryl's hand. 

“Let's go get you cleaned up.” She said as an excuse to get out of the spotlight before the questions started. Rick was already looking at her questioningly, wondering what the hell else she offered to Negan. She got Daryl back to the house and noticed he was tense. 

“Did he force himself on you?” He asked as soon as the door was closed behind him. 

“What? No, why would you--” She cut off as Daryl pointed at the big red mark on her neck. She sighed, wishing he wasn't so observant. She wanted to put off telling him as long as she could. “No, he didn't force me. I...I let him.” 

“You let him?!” Daryl growled, glaring at her. “What the fuck, Miranda?” 

“It didn't mean anything. I did what I had to do to get you back and I'm gonna keep doing it so you can stay.” She explained, waiting for him to lose it. 

“You mean he's gonna fuckin’ do it again?!” She flinched as he nearly shouted at her. “The hell were ya thinkin’?” 

“Seriously?? I was thinking I wanted to get the man I love back home where he belongs. Not in a fucking cell.” She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. “You could show a little appreciation.”

“Appreciation? What, you want me to thank you? For fuckin’ another man?” 

“It wasn't fucking like that!” 

“I was handlin’ it! I didn't need ya bendin’ over for that fuckin’ prick. I was fine!” Daryl growled, glaring at her. 

“They were beating you! You look like you've been laying in your own filth, and I can almost guarantee they haven't been feeding you enough. Judging from the way your face is all sunken in.” She argued. “You were not fine. And I needed you home, with me, where you belong.” 

Daryl shook his head, pacing in front of her in frustration. He didn't want to think about what would happen when everyone else found out. He brought his thumbnail to his mouth, chewing it as he processed what she was telling him. 

“Come on, let's get you clean and back into your own clothes. Please? Let's not fight about this. It's already done.” Miranda said, taking his hand from his mouth. He eyed her warily for a long moment before pulling back. 

“Yeah, fine. M’gonna go shower.” Daryl grunted, turning to head upstairs. 

“You want some company?” She asked out of habit. They'd been sharing a lot of showers together since they got their own house in the community. 

“Nuh. Wanna be alone.” He stomped up the stairs without another word, leaving Miranda downstairs feeling like shit. She let herself wallow in self pity for a moment before going to the kitchen to find something to make him. He must be hungry.   
She was in the middle of frying up some spam when the door opened and her mother, Cathy, entered to check on her. Cathy was Carol's older sister and they'd been lucky enough to find each other sometime after Rick and his group had found the prison. But now Carol was missing and Cathy had been worried sick about her, on top of her concern for Miranda who's husband was a prisoner. 

“What happened?” Cathy asked as soon as she saw Miranda. “Rick said Negan let Daryl go because of you. What did you do?” 

“I made a deal with him…” Miranda said, leaning against the counter in her kitchen. She explained what the new deal entailed and watched her mother's expression change from worried to horrified to concerned. 

“Miranda…We could have figured something else out…” Cathy said with a disappointed sigh. 

“You don't know that. They might have killed him before we got the chance.” Miranda said and crossed her arms over her chest. “It's fine, I can handle it.” 

“It's not fine. Negan is dangerous. I don't want him hurting you.” Cathy argued, running her fingers through her greying hair.   
“Well it doesn't matter now. It's done. And I'd really rather not keep arguing about it.” Miranda said and watched her mother purse her lips. 

“Fine.” She said after a while. “But if he hurts you, I'm killing him myself.” Cathy said, causing Miranda to laugh. It was always amusing to hear threats come out of her mother's mouth because she was literally the sweetest person she'd ever known. 

Miranda hugged her mother tight, trying to tell herself she was okay. She wondered if she was gonna have a mental break later when she was finally alone and she didn't have to put on a brave face for everyone. She made dinner for the three of them and watched her mother fuss over Daryl like he was her own. Trying to make sure he ate enough, making him let her check out his injuries. She'd been a nurse before so she had enough medical training to take care of him. 

When she left to go to her own house, the one she used to share with Carol, Miranda looked across the table at Daryl. 

“You hate me now?” She asked, wringing her hands together. He was quiet for a while, chewing on his thumbnail again. 

“Nuh. Just don't like it.” He said and they went quiet again. “Was he in our bed?” He asked finally. 

“...yeah.” 

“M'sleepin’ on the fuckin’ couch.”


	5. Yes Sir

Miranda felt a little better as she stabbed her favorite hunting knife through the brittle skull of a dirty walker. There was something oddly satisfying about watching them drop to her feet as she ended them for good. It was the closest thing she got to therapy these days and after the week she had, she needed it. 

She slung the line of squirrels over her shoulder and walked the path back towards Alexandria. She'd offered to check the traps today, resetting them for new prey, so she could get some time alone for a bit. 

Things with Daryl had been beyond tense since he'd been back. They barely spoke to each other now. Hell, he could barely look at her. She didn't know how to fix things with him and wondered if it'd always be like this. Rick, who had heard all about the deal she made from Daryl, tried to assure her that they'd figure something out. That she wouldn't have to keep this up but she was having trouble staying optimistic. She didn't see an end in sight that didn't involve losing Daryl again. 

As she neared the gates again, she saw the trucks parked just inside and realized it had already been a week. It passed by slowly but now he was back. She honestly considered turning back around and staying out in the woods a while longer but she didn't know what would happen if she never showed up to keep up her end of things. 

She made her way back inside their little town and down the street to her house. She wasn't surprised when she found Negan sitting in her favorite porch chair, his feet kicked up on the railing. He smirked at her when she walked up the steps. 

“Was wonderin’ if you'd show up.” He said, spinning Lucille in his hands. “Where were you?” 

Miranda took the string of squirrels off her shoulder and held them up for him to see before draping them over the railing. She'd deal with them later. 

“Mmm, dinner.” Negan said with a grimace. “Where's Daryl?” 

“Not here.” Miranda said, leaning against the post. Negan smirked as he caught the frustration in her tone. 

“Don't tell me there's trouble in paradise? After all you did to get him back?” He tsked his tongue and shook his head, spinning Lucille again before standing up. 

“I don't think you need to worry about Daryl and I.” Miranda said, not wanting him anymore in her business than he already was. She looked up at his towering figure as he stepped into her personal space. 

“You're right, I'm not here about Daryl. I'm here for you.” Negan said, sliding his hand over her hip. He looked at her curiously, as if he expected her to back down and call it off. 

“Let's get this over with.” She said instead and he chuckled as he followed her into the house. 

“Well damn, that's a blow to a man's ego. Way to sound fuckin’ excited about this shit.” He said, watching her head up the stairs. “Hold up, I had something else in mind.” He said and she turned to look at him, a few steps up. He crooked his fingers at her, gesturing for her to follow him, and headed into the living room. He plopped his happy ass right on to her couch, the very same one Daryl had been sleeping on since he got back. And of course, he noticed. “So there is trouble?” 

Miranda followed his gaze to the pillow and blanket folded up in the arm chair and stood in front of it, blocking his view. “Thought we weren't talking about it?” 

Negan held up his hands defensively before setting Lucille gently on the coffee table in front of him. He patted his lap, narrowing his eyes when Miranda didn't immediately follow the obvious command. She sighed and straddled his hips, her hands going to his shoulders. 

“That's better.” He spoke, his hands running up her thighs to her hips. They skimmed even further, tugging her shirt up and over her head. “Should have done this in the damn shower. You're fucking filthy.” He complained and cupped her breasts, still trapped behind her bra. “Maybe next time. I've waited long enough.” 

Miranda unclasped her bra and tossed it away, watching as he leaned in to catch a nub in his mouth. She involuntarily arched her back into the touch, her body searching for more. He obliged, swiping his thumb over the other nipple before rolling it between his fingers. 

Miranda gave a breathy moan and tugged on his hair, causing a groan to spill from his lips and over her tit. His hands dropped to her ass and tugged her more fully into his lap so she could feel what she was doing to him. 

“Feel that? Barely even started and you already got me hard enough cut fucking glass. See what you do to me, baby?” He murmured against her skin, kissing his way up her neck to suck and bite and replace the mark that had faded. 

Miranda gripped the lapels of his jacket and angled her head to the side to give him more room. “You've got five wives at home, you saying they don't get you going like this?” He chuckled low in his throat. 

“They're not you.” He reached up, tugging on her hair to give him even more access, kissing and nipping all over her throat. “They don't give me this attitude like you do. Acting like you don't want it when it's so fucking obvious you do.”

“Shut up.” Miranda snapped and fisted her hand in his hair, kissing him furiously so he would stop talking. He groaned against her lips and fought back with teeth and tongue. His hands kneaded her ass and dragged her against the bulge in his pants, causing another groan to rise from his throat. She rolled her hips to make him do it again. 

“Fuck,” He panted against her lips. “Get your fucking pants off. Now.” He demanded and pushed on her hips to get her off his lap. As she kicked her shoes off, he removed his jacket and shirt, watching intently as she stripped in front of him. He beckoned her back onto his lap and his hand dove between her legs with a smirk. “Someone's a little more eager this time.” He said, thrusting two fingers into her wet heat. 

Miranda gasped and rocked her hips against his hand, holding his shoulders for support. He used his thumb to tease circles on her clit until she gave in and became a moaning mess above him.

“That's it baby.” Negan smirked, capturing a nipple in his mouth again. He crooked his fingers inside of her, finding that spot that made her beg. 

“Please, please don't stop…” She groaned, her nails digging into his shoulders. He chuckled against her skin and rubbed her clit a little harder, not stopping until she was coming in his lap. “Oh...fuck, Negan..” She moaned, throwing her head back as her walls contracted around his fingers. 

“That's it girl. Come for Daddy.” Negan groaned, kissing her neck again. He pulled his fingers out after a moment and gave Miranda a minute to come back down. When she did, she pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Daddy, really?” 

Negan laughed and held her hips, tugging her closer as he kissed her. “What, not your thing?” He asked with a smirk. 

“No..?” Miranda said with a blush, wondering why he thought that. 

“Huh. Thought for sure you'd go for that. Considering you're going after guys way too old for you. What are you, twenty-five?” Negan asked, tilting his head as he looked at her. 

“I'm thirty. And technically you're the one coming after me, not the other way around.” She said, running her fingers over the indents she caused in his shoulders. 

“That might be true. But I was talking about Daryl.” He smirked at her and she blushed. He reached between them and started undoing his pants. “Alright. I'll refrain from using the 'daddy’ thing. But I still think you could get into it if you tried.” He said and she rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry, I've got a lot of kinks but that's not one of them.” She said, giving him a false sympathetic look. He smirked as he pulled himself out of his pants, stroking his hand over his cock. 

“And I look forward to exploring each of them with you. I'm willing to try anything once.” He admitted. “Now, no more talking. Get that pretty pussy of yours on my dick.” 

Miranda looked between them a little nervously. Last time she ended up sore the next day. She hated to admit it but he was bigger than she was used to. She held his shoulders for balance and lowered herself on him, gasping at the way he stretched her. He groaned softly, arching his hips up to push all the way into her. His hands grabbed her ass as she started to move, slower than he would have liked. But he let her take the lead for now. 

Miranda let out little breathy moans with each movement inside of her. His cock rubbed against her walls just the right way causing her whole body to heat up in pleasure. She looked down at him to see him smirking up at her and kissed him just so she could get that damn look off his face. He responded eagerly, his tongue sliding along hers with a groan. His grip on her ass tightened and he used that to slam her back down on his cock, surprising her. She gasped and dug her nails in again, pulling a growl out of him. 

Miranda took the hint and sped up, rolling her hips in a way that would push the head of his cock against her sweet spot each time. 

“Fuck yeah, baby. Ride my fuckin’ cock.” Negan groaned, watching her body move. “Fuck you're so god damn sexy.” He licked his lips.

“God, Negan…” Miranda moaned and he smirked, thrusting up into her roughly. 

“Yeah, baby...say my fuckin’ name.” He moved a hand between them and rubbed circles over her clit as she fucked him. She moaned and threw her head back, losing rhythm in her movements. 

“Negan…. Please.” She bit her lip to muffle a particularly loud moan. He lifted a hand to her face, tugging her lip before grabbing the back of her neck. 

“Fuck that. I wanna fuckin’ hear you.” Negan growled, thrusting hard and fast. He was never really good at giving up control for long. She didn't care, so long as he didn't stop. As much as she hated it, he felt so good as he fucked in and out of her. 

Miranda moaned his name again and grabbed the hand that was on her neck, moving it to her hair. He caught on pretty quick and gave it a good tug, hard enough she thought he might have pulled some of it out. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Negan panted, trying to keep his pace. 

“Yes, sir.” 

He groaned and felt a shudder run through him at that. It almost felt better than when he got his wives to call him daddy. 

Miranda felt herself getting closer, honestly surprised after he already got her to come. It was pretty rare for her to have multiple orgasms but he was pulling them out of her with ease. “Please, please let me come, sir.” She begged, too blissed out to care how needy she sounded. 

“Fuck yeah baby, come for me.” Negan groaned, wrapping his arm around her waist to tug her against his chest while the other tightened in her hair. He pistoned up into her, feeling her walls clamp around him. She moaned loudly in his ear and scratched her nails over his back as she came hard. It triggered his own, surprising him for a moment as he held her tighter, pumping his release deep inside of her with a loud groan. 

They each breathed heavily as his thrusts slowed to a stop, just holding each other as they came down. He eventually untangled his hand from her hair and wrapped both arms around her as she slumped against his chest.

Miranda buried her face in his neck, afraid to look at him after the shit that spilled out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to address him as 'sir’ and she was just waiting for him to give her shit about it. 

She didn't have to wait long. 

“So, Daddy's off the table but sir gets you goin’ huh?” She could feel him smirking against her shoulder. She groaned and pulled away. 

“Can we just forget that? Please?” 

“Sorry, baby. No can do. I think I kinda like it.” He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. She stood up slowly, grabbing her clothes off the floor. 

“Yeah, well don't get used to it.” She dressed quickly while he took his sweet time tucking himself back into his pants. 

“If you hadn't made me wait so damn long I might've asked you to play for me again. But unfortunately I've gotta head out.” He said, standing up to put the rest of his clothes on. 

“Oh, please. I wasn't gone that long.” Miranda said. They both looked up as Daryl walked into the house and froze in the doorway. She thanked every god she could think of that he hadn't come home sooner. 

Negan turned to her and grinned. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and tugged her in for a kiss, exaggerating a moan against her lips. He pulled back noisily and smirked at her before grabbing up Lucille and heading out the door. 

Daryl barely looked at him, glaring at Miranda as the door shut. “Y'all fucked on the couch didn't ya?” 

Miranda blushed and nodded, wanting to look away in shame but she couldn't bring herself to drop his gaze. He scoffed and turned away from her. 

“Think I'mma go stay at Rick's. He's got that spare room in the attic.” He grumbled and she walked towards him. 

“Please, Daryl. Don't do this. Don't leave.” She begged, trying to wrap her arms around him. He stepped away from her before she had the chance.

“Ain't...ain't leavin’ ya. I just...fuck, I can't stay here.” He said, glancing up at her. “Just need some space, is all.” 

Miranda watched him go, knowing once he had his mind made up there was no use fighting it. She dropped back down on the couch where Negan had been sitting, wishing she couldn't still smell him here. She sat there for a long while, wondering what the hell she was gonna do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out my tumblr @annablack1102 and as always, comments are appreciated!!


	6. Dinner Date

Miranda closed her eyes as she felt the spray of the shower hit her chest. She was taking her sweet time today, trying to calm her nerves. It wasn't working that well as she replayed the fight with Daryl over in her head. 

He'd come over the previous night to have dinner with her. It was the first time he'd stepped in the house since Negan left the week before and Miranda was hoping they'd work things out. If he was making an effort then maybe they had a chance. 

It had started out awkward, neither of them knowing what to say to each other. Eventually they started talking about going on a run together soon, something they hadn't done in a while. Back in the prison days they constantly went out together, wanting to have some time alone. One of her favorite memories was when they found an old music store and she played for him for the first time. That was also the first time they'd had sex, right there on the floor next to the piano. 

She was excited about the idea of getting back out there with him, thinking that all they needed was to get back into their old routine. But then she made the mistake of mentioning Negan and needing to find supplies for him and Daryl just lost it. It soon turned into a shouting match and he'd stormed out without finishing his food. 

Miranda sighed and ran her washcloth over her body, trying not to remember the terrible words he'd yelled at her or what she said back for that matter. There was something in there about how he never should have hit Negan in the first place and she'd seen how quickly his guilt resurfaced. She hated herself for reminding him of that. 

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard anything beside the water running. So when a pair of hands grabbed her by the hips she jumped and turned to hit whoever was touching her. 

Negan merely laughed and grabbed her by the wrists, pushing her up against the shower wall. “You know, you'd think you'd be a little more aware of your surroundings, given the threat out there. At least lock your damn door.” He smirked down at her as she stared up at him wide eyed. 

He'd stripped down naked in her bathroom and climbed in without her even noticing. She felt so stupid. 

“I'd be more careful if I were you. The last guy that surprised me like this nearly got his dick shot off, and you seem so fond of yours.” Miranda said when she finally found her voice. He chuckled and tightened his grip on her wrists. 

“Yeah, because you're such a threat to me like this.” He teased and let his eyes wander over her body. “God damn..” He murmured and let go of her wrists to run his hands over her wet body. He paid extra attention to her breasts, rolling his thumbs over her nipples. He leaned down and captured one between his lips, sucking hard. Miranda whimpered and he grinned against her skin. He kissed a trail up until he reached her lips, kissing her sensually. His hands found her ass and pulled her flush against his body so she could feel his erection prodding her abdomen. 

Miranda slipped a hand between them and stroked him, causing a surprised moan to fall from his lips. He was hard and leaking in her hand and she spread the bead of precome around his head with her thumb. 

“Fuck, I need you now.” Negan breathed against her lips. He lifted her up by her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He didn't waste any time pushing into her heat, groaning as he slid in to the hilt. 

Miranda moaned and dropped her head back against the shower wall as he started thrusting. He used the opportunity to nip and suck her neck, groaning as he buried himself in her. 

“You feel fucking amazing, baby… can't fucking get enough of you.” Negan murmured into her neck and she clawed at his back. He thrust hard and fast and she knew there was no way she'd be able to last long. He dropped his forehead against hers, staring down at her as he fucked her. 

His hands gripped her thighs and he groaned her name as she locked her legs tighter around him. She brought his lips back down to hers, kissing him messily. He reached up with one hand and cupped the back of her head, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. 

Miranda moaned, her hands going to his wet hair as their bodies slipped against each other. 

“N-Negan…” she panted, trying to rock her hips to meet his. 

“Yeah? You gonna come for me?” He licked his lips and held her thighs tighter, trying to angle his hips just right. She cried out and fisted his hair as he hit that spot inside her repeatedly. 

“Yes! Yes sir, please!” She cried out and he groaned, his hips slapping against her thighs with a wet sound. A few well aimed thrusts later and she was falling apart in his arms, having trouble staying up as her orgasm rocked through her. Thankfully he had a good grip on her. He bit his lip, trying to hold back but her walls contracting around him was too much. He was sent over the edge with a moan of her name, thrusting hard until he had nothing left to give her. 

Miranda let her legs slip off his hips and she stood on unsteady feet, holding his shoulders to keep her upright. He chuckled and kissed her, amused by her jelly legs. 

She rolled her eyes and let go of him when she was sure she wouldn't fall, stepping into the spray again to wash him off of her. “Damn. When are you gonna give in and just be my fucking wife? We'd get to do this shit whenever you wanted and you wouldn't have to work again. I'd take care of you.” 

“I wouldn't get you whenever I wanted. I'd get you when you weren't busy with the five other women you have at your disposal.” Miranda said, wondering why he was asking her again. He had to know she would turn him down. “And I like working. Keeps me busy.” 

“I find it interesting that Daryl wasn’t included in your reasons for saying no.” Negan said with a smirk and stepped under the showers spray, washing the water over his face. Miranda looked away from him, her heart tight in her chest. 

“I don't want to talk about Daryl with you.” She said and shut the water off. She got out and towel dried, throwing him a towel as he followed her out. 

“Is he still being a little bitch about this? Shit, you think he'd be grateful. I put him through a lot of shit when he was at the Sanctuary.” Negan said and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Yeah, what a surprise he isn't thrilled with me fucking another man.” She said sarcastically and he smirked, snapping her ass with the towel. She gasped and smacked his chest. 

“Hell yeah, hit me baby. Give me a reason to drag that sweet ass of yours back home.” Negan said with a grin. 

“You wouldn't get to fuck me anymore if I were your prisoner.” Miranda said, unamused. She towel dried her hair as he laughed. 

“You've got me there.” He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder. Miranda looked at them in the foggy mirror and felt her heart skip a beat. She tried not to pay too much attention to the way he was making her feel. She was determined not to get feelings for him. “Get dressed and come walk with me.” He pulled away from her and picked up his clothes, going into her room to change. She followed him and started getting dressed, pulling on plain underwear and a bra. “Shit, remind me to bring you something sexier to wear.” 

“I don't need sexy, I need practical.” Miranda said, rolling her eyes as she pulled on her jeans. She finished dressing and followed him out, her arms crossed over her chest as she walked down the street. 

As they walked past the garden, she locked eyes with her mother who looked amused and she slowed down. “I wasn't aware it had rained.” Cathy said, teasing their wet hair. Miranda blushed, wishing her mother had some semblance of a filter. 

“We uh...we showered.” She said, stopping in front of her mother who stood up and dusted the dirt off her jeans. She missed the way Negan looked at her in surprise, as if not expecting her to be so upfront about it.   
“I see. Is your new friend staying for dinner?” Cathy asked, hands on her hips and the tiniest hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

“Mom,” Miranda scolded, wondering how her mother managed to embarrass her even at the end of the world. 

“Mom? Shit, I didn't know your mother was here. Although I do see the resemblance, now that you mention it.” Negan said with a grin at the older woman. Although really he was probably closer to her age than Miranda's. “Hi, I'm Negan.” 

“Oh, I know who you are.” She said and took her dirty gloves off. “I'm Cathy. And if you think I'll hesitate to hunt you down if you hurt my daughter you're sorely mistaken.” 

Negan wasn't bothered by the threat. If anything it just amused him even more. “Yeah, I definitely see the resemblance now. What was that about dinner? What are we having?” 

“I thought you were leaving.” Miranda said, looking up at him. She couldn't imagine having him and her mother in the same room. Hell, Cathy would be the type to pull out the old photo albums if she still had them. But she was sure her mother would find some other way to embarrass her. 

“I never said that.” Negan smirked at her. “And I can stay as long as I'd like.” He turned his attention back to Cathy. 

“We're having a casserole. It's in the oven already.” She said, looking at her watch to make sure she still had time. 

“Perfect. Lead the way, baby.” Negan wrapped his arm around Miranda's shoulders as they headed towards her mother's house. “Wish you'd told me I'd be meeting the in-laws today. I would have worn something nice.” He teased with a grin. 

“Not your wife, Negan.” Miranda reminded him with a sigh. 

“Not yet anyways.”

Miranda opened the door to her mother's house and walked inside first. Unlike most of the houses here, it was pretty decorated. She had a ton of indoor plants she was caring for, random paintings on the walls she'd stolen from empty houses outside the gates, and several blankets she'd made herself thrown across every surface. It was all pretty haphazard but it made her mother happy. Miranda tried to find something new for her house every time she went out. 

“Interesting taste your mother has.” Negan said and Miranda snorted with laughter. “What about your dad? He's not gonna pop out and shoot me is he?” 

“No, he's gone.” Miranda frowned. 

“Oh shit, that's right. Sorry, I'm bad with details. You gave me his gun.” Negan remembered and turned to look at her instead of Cathy's cooky decor. “Did he die before or after.” 

“After.” Miranda snapped, not really wanting to talk about it. 

“It's not what you think.” Cathy said from behind them. “He died of cancer. Lung cancer to be precise. He was diagnosed before and undergoing treatments when it all went down. He might have made it had he been able to continue but a few months in...well, he didn't.” She explained, glancing at Miranda who had never really taken the time to mourn.

Neither of them caught the dark look in Negan's eye at the mention of cancer. 

“I'm sorry you lost him.” He said, actually sounding sincere. Cathy gave him a tight smile before going to the kitchen to check on dinner. “Who put him--”

“She did. That's when we found out they always come back.” Miranda said, her arms crossed tight over her chest. She wouldn't meet his eye. 

“It's ready.” Cathy called to them from the kitchen. Miranda was grateful for the distraction and moved to set the table while Negan took his jacket off. She sat across from him at the small four person table and watched her mother set the dish in the center, all the while hoping he was a fast eater. 

“God damn this place is magnificent.” Negan said, glancing around the room again. “It's like shit aint even that bad out there.” 

“Oh you should have seen this place before we got here. It was like everyone was living in a fantasy, pretending like everything was okay. Most of the people here had never even killed the dead.” Cathy said, dishing them up some food. 

“Then Rick came in and took the place over, huh?” He asked curiously, wondering how that had gone over. Cathy spent the rest of dinner giving him details on how they’d brought the town together and then their life on the road and even before that. “Shit, y'all lived in a prison?” 

“Yeah, it wasn't so bad actually. Had fences, lookout towers, plenty of space. We even had a garden growing in the yard.” She explained and Negan chuckled. 

“Guess that ain't a half bad idea.” He said, amused by how much Cathy was talking. He hadn't meant someone like her in a while. 

“It's where we met them, actually. Or...well, sort of. We met Daryl and Rick outside the fences and they saved us from a group of men trying to kill us and take our stuff. Then they brought us back to the prison.” Cathy told him and Miranda frowned, thinking of the old days. They seemed so simple compared to how they were now. 

“Hm. Daryl's a real knight in shining armor huh?” Negan teased, trying to get a reaction out of Miranda. She'd been quiet throughout the whole dinner. She looked up but didn't say anything. “Kinda reminds me of how you and I met, when I saved you from that prick--” 

“Pretty sure I had that situation handled before you came along.” Miranda cut him off, raising an eyebrow. Negan grinned. 

“I suppose you did. Lookin’ sexy as shit in practically nothing at all, waving that gun around.” He smirked at her. 

Cathy watched as Miranda blushed and rolled her eyes. “Bet you've thought about that a lot since then, haven't you?” Miranda said and he chuckled.

“You know I have.” Negan grinned without shame before he took his last bite and set his fork down, finishing off his glass of lemonade. “Well, that was a damn fine meal but I really should get going if we wanna make it back before dark.” He stood up and grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair. 

Miranda stood up and walked out with him, hanging back on the porch. 

“Aw, come on. That wasn't so bad.” Negan teased, seeing the distressed look on her face. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, his hands falling to her ass with a tight squeeze. “See ya next time.” He smirked and turned back down the road, whistling an annoying tune as he went. 

“I think he likes you.” Cathy said from the doorway and Miranda scoffed. 

“He likes fucking me. And fucking with me. He's not harboring some kind of school boy crush, Mom.” She said, turning to look at her. 

“No, I'm serious. He couldn't take his eyes off you all night.” Cathy argued and shrugged. “Just something I noticed is all.” She beckoned her inside and they sat in her living room eating funky tasting cookies, reminiscing about the old days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check on my tumblr and come gush about our favorite bat wielding bad ass with me!! @annablack1102  
> And comments are always appreciated <3


	7. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to make something clear here for those that are reading this fic. Although it's tagged under both Daryl and Negan, this is a NEGAN fic. Spoiler alert! Eventually Miranda is going to end up with the bad man himself. I didn't think I needed to mention that but I've noticed a lot of people rooting for Daryl and I just want to make this clear so you don't waste your time reading a fic that you're not going to like in the end. Sorry to disappoint you. 
> 
> I hope, if your are still reading this, that you enjoy this chapter. It's a long one so sit tight and get comfortable.

Miranda kicked her feet up on the porch railing as she watched everyone go about their day. She and Daryl had tried going on a run together again and it hadn't gone as well as she had hoped. They didn't fight exactly but they weren't in sync like they used to be. He was second guessing every call she made and she didn't know what to do. 

Thankfully they'd at least had a good haul which you'd think Daryl would be happy about but instead he used the opportunity to bitch about Negan and make her feel like it was her fault. Like she could control what Negan took from them. 

That was four days ago and they hadn't spoken since. She wondered how long this would go on before they both decided there wasn't much of a relationship left. She was having trouble letting go herself. After everything they'd been through together, she didn't want to just end things like this. 

Miranda sighed as she watched Negan's men trickle down the streets like they owned the place. She knew they'd be coming today, she was finally paying attention to the days. But she still wasn't prepared to see him. She was kind of hoping he'd skip it on occasion and let his men handle the tribute but so far that hadn't happened. 

She watched as Negan made his way down the street, talking to Rick who looked like he wanted to hit the other man. Thankfully Rick had more restraint than some people. 

They parted ways and Negan walked up the porch steps, smirking at her. “Is that what I think it is?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the joint in her hand.

“Might be.” Miranda said and offered it to him as he took the chair beside her. He copied her position, propping his feet up on the railing and set Lucille on his lap before taking a hit. 

“Where the fuck’d you get this shit?” He asked after a minute. 

“My mother. She never really grew out of her hippy days. She's got a plant or two growing at her house.” Miranda explained and he laughed. 

“I knew I liked that woman.” He said, shaking his head in amusement. They shared it in silence for a moment before she spoke up again. 

“Rick's not a big fan of it. But so far he hasn't said anything. Not that she would listen if he told her to get rid of it.” Miranda said, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes as she enjoyed the buzz it had given her.

“Yeah he seems like the type to be a big prick about this shit.” Negan said, reaching over to lay a hand on her thigh. 

“Well he was a cop.” 

“You're shitting me. Seriously?” He laughed and she nodded. 

“Sheriff's deputy, I believe. That's why Carl wears that hat. Used to be his.” She explained, relaxing into her seat. 

Negan shook his head, running his hand along her thigh. “I always knew he was an asshole.” 

“Yeah, I guess as a dirty biker you didn't get along with cops that much huh?” Miranda asked with a smirk on her lips. He laughed. 

“I wasn't a biker. Good guess, but I bet you're never gonna figure it out.” Negan said and she shrugged. 

“I will eventually. I just don't know you well enough yet.” She said confidently. He merely chuckled and squeezed her thigh. 

“What about you? Did you make a living with your music?” 

Miranda frowned and opened her eyes, thinking back. “Not entirely. I played with a band a few nights a week, bartending the rest. I helped out at the doctor's office my mom worked at during the week too, mostly clerical shit.” She explained, wondering why she was telling him all of this. It didn't matter anymore. 

“She a doctor?”

“Nurse. It was an ob/gyn’s office. She loved working with pregnant women. Used to work in labor and delivery at the hospital too but the hours were shit.” 

Negan hummed in acknowledgement, his fingers tracing blood stains on her jeans. “Guess that's handy. I hear we killed your doc.” 

Miranda sighed, wishing he hadn't mentioned it. They were having a nice conversation for once. “Yeah, Dwight did.” She said, her tone tight.

“Fucking dumbass.” Negan said, surprising her. “Of course the dumb prick had to go and waste the useful one.” 

“What happened to his face?” She asked curiously, turning to look at him. 

“He stole from me. Had to be punished.” Negan said with a shrug.

“So you burned his face off?” Miranda asked, her eyebrows raising. 

“Yeah, with an iron. He wears that ugly ass shit as a reminder to my people not to break the fucking rules.” He said, looking at her for her reaction. 

“That's a little barbaric.” She said, her nose scrunched up. “Aren't there better methods?” 

“Might be. But shit, it works. People don't step outta line, for the most part. You witnessed first hand that the occasional dumbass slips through the cracks and thinks he's better than the rules. But there's always punishment.” 

Miranda looked at him thoughtfully. “I guess Dwight's lucky you didn't bash his skull open too.” Negan chuckled. 

“Well he's got Sherry to thank for that.” She raised an eyebrow, urging him to explain. “See, Sherry was D’s wife. But she offered to become my wife in order to keep him alive. I mean, he still had to be punished, but you're right. At least he got to live.” 

Miranda made a face at that. She wondered if all of his wives were with him for reasons like that. She realized she was in a similar situation with him and hated herself a little more. 

“My wives are treated well, don't you worry.” Negan said with a smirk, seeing the look on her face. “I give them whatever they want or need, they don't have to lift a finger, they only have to keep me company when I'm in the mood. And much like you, they're not exactly fucking complaining when it's time.” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. 

“You're a little too arrogant for your own good.” She said, looking out at the street again. 

“You're not denying it.” Negan chuckled and picked up Lucille, examining her closely. “You shouldn't be so judgemental of them considering you'll be one of them.” 

“Oh I will, huh?” Miranda huffed a laugh, shaking her head. 

“Mhmm. I'm a determined son of a bitch. I'm gonna keep asking ‘til you say yes.” Negan smirked at her. 

“You're gonna be asking a long time.” Miranda said, too buzzed to be annoyed with his persistence. She relaxed back in her chair closing her eyes. His hand returned to her thigh, much higher than before. He trailed his fingers even higher and she didn't stop him, sighing in need as he rubbed her through her jeans. 

“It wouldn't be so bad you know. You wouldn't have to wait a week to get off with me. We could spend a whole day in bed if I wanted.” He said, leaning closer to her to put more pressure on her mound. “I bet you'd look sexy as hell all dressed up for me.” 

Miranda rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from her center. “Not happening.” She said and shoved his arm back towards him. He chuckled as she stood up. 

“God damn, you're a hard nut to crack.” Negan said with a grin, following her inside and up the stairs. He was eager to get his hands on her again. He followed her to the bedroom and watched her undress before shucking his jacket off. “Lay down and put your hands above your head.” He instructed, taking his belt off. She looked at him a little nervously but did as she was told. He licked his lips as he stared at her spread out for him. He could still make out the faint bruises on her hips and thighs from where he'd held her up against the shower wall the previous week. And of course there was the ever present blotch on her neck that he put just to fuck with Daryl. 

He climbed up onto the bed and straddled her hips, still fully clothed. He leaned over her and looped his belt around her wrists and the bed frame, pulling it tight so she couldn't get loose. He tested the restraint, making sure it wasn't going to hurt her before pulling back, settling between her legs. 

“Fuck you look sexy as hell like that baby. Shoulda done this a lot sooner. Maybe I wouldn't have so many damn scratches to explain to my wives back home.” Negan smirked at her. 

“Oh please, you love when I claw up your back.” Miranda said, nudging his chest with her foot. He chuckled and caught her ankle, bringing her foot up to kiss the sole. He rubbed it roughly with his thumbs, watching her squirm below him. 

“Yeah I do.” Negan said unashamedly. He dropped her foot and pushed her knees apart with a smirk. “I love this even more though. Shit, you're already fucking dripping baby and I barely touched you.” He said, swiping his thumb through her folds to rub at her clit. She gasped and bucked her hips slightly, tugging on the restraints. He teased her clit some more, pinching it between his fingers.

Miranda whimpered and wrapped a leg around his hips, trying to tug him closer. He chuckled and ran his free hand along her thigh while he teased her entrance with the tip of his finger. 

“You're gonna have to tell me what you want baby, I ain't a mind reader.” Negan smirked, squeezing her thigh. 

“Bullshit. You know what I want.” Miranda whined and he grinned at her. 

“Fuck no, I wanna hear it. C’mon, baby. Tell me what you want. Make sure you ask nicely.” He flicked her clit with his thumb and she whimpered again. 

“Please…” She breathed, closing her eyes as she squirmed. 

“Please what, princess?” 

“Fucking touch me.” Miranda groaned, arching her back. 

“I am touching you.” He smirked and swirled her clit once before pulling away. 

Miranda huffed and looked up at him, a blush on her cheeks. “Please, sir, fuck me with your fingers.” She muttered and he chuckled before finally giving into her. He pushed two fingers into her and fucked them in and out of her at a quick pace right from the start, curling them upwards towards her sweet spot while watching her face.

Miranda moaned loudly and swirled her hips as her head lolled to the side. He used his thumb to rub circles on her clit, licking his lips again as he brought her closer to the edge. “Oh fuck, Negan..” She panted, gripping the belt holding her wrists up. 

He kept it up, spreading her legs wider as he watched her. Her face contorted in pleasure as she whined and moaned under his touch. He smirked and rubbed her clit harder, watching her pull hard against the belt as if she wanted to reach out to him. 

“That's it baby, so fucking good for me. Gonna be a good girl and come for me? Huh?” Negan groaned, stroking that spot inside of her. 

“Yes, fuck please…” Miranda moaned, throwing her head back. She could feel the hot coil tightening in her belly as he touched her, her toes curling as she fought the urge to grab onto something. 

Negan fucked his fingers in and out of her even faster, his other hand coming up to rub her clit so his fingers could focus on thrusting. “C’mon baby, let go for me.” He grunted, watching her body writhe under his touch. 

Miranda moaned loudly and her body convulsed, coming hard. So hard in fact her juices spilled all over his fingers and palm, coating him in her release. He laughed and pulled out of her. 

“God damn, look at the fucking mess you made, baby!” He grinned smugly, holding his hand up to show her the fluids dripping off his fingers. “Fuck that was hot as hell, Miranda. Wish I'd been fucking recording that shit. Remind me next time to bring a fucking camcorder.” He chuckled as she blushed, trying to close her legs. “Aw, c’mon princess. Don't be fucking embarrassed.” He grinned and leaned over, kissing her deeply. His tongue pushed past her lips and swirled around hers before sucking hers into his mouth. 

Miranda whimpered and pulled against her restraints, chasing his lips as he pulled away. He merely smirked at her and pulled his shirt over his head. 

“Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet.” Negan grinned, kicking his pants off along with the briefs he wore underneath. He ran his hands up her legs and spread her knees again, smirking down at the juices spread across her pussy. He gripped the base his cock in his hand and rubbed himself through her folds, covering himself in her release. Miranda pursed her lips to conceal a moan as the head of his cock pushed against her clit. “Nuh-uh, let that shit out. Don't fucking hold back on me. You know better.” He said, smacking her thigh. 

Miranda huffed. “Will you just shut up and fuck me already?” 

Negan tsked with his tongue, shaking his head. “Now, that's not anyway to talk to me, is it? Ask nicely, baby, and maybe I'll give you what you want. I mean, hell, I'm fine just stroking one off all over those nice tits of yours but if you--”

“Please, sir. Please fuck my tight little pussy.” Miranda said for his benefit and he grinned. 

“That's better. I'll get you trained right in no time.” Negan said and pushed into her slowly, wanting her to feel every inch. She moaned and locked her legs around him, pulling him deeper. Negan groaned and moved to rest on his elbows on either side of her while he thrust slow and deep. “God damn your pussy is so fucking good. So fucking tight…” He groaned, leaning down to suck on her neck. Her hands tugged out of habit, trying to reach his hair. She groaned in frustration when she remembered she couldn't move. 

Negan chuckled against her neck and bit hard, ripping another loud moan out of her. He kissed up her jaw and to her lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth. His thrusts were still slow, almost teasingly so, wanting to drag this out as long as he could. He wouldn’t tell her but he secretly hoped Daryl would walk in on them one day, just to fuck with his head even more. How perfect would it be for the dumbass redneck to find his wife tied up and submissive under another man’s touch? 

He kissed a trail down to her breasts and teased each of her nipples with his tongue before sitting up on his knees. “You know, as hot as you look all tied up for me like that...I gotta say I miss you pulling my hair.” He said with a smirk as he spread her legs wider for him. 

“You could always let me go.” Miranda said, squirming while trying to get him to move faster. Negan chuckled darkly.

“Nah, I think I’ll leave you like this a while.” He said, pulling out of her to rub the head of his cock over her clit again. She groaned in frustration.

“God, stop teasing me you asshole!” Miranda whined, trying to wrap her legs around him. He held her in place though, groaning as he pushed back into her. He steadily increased his pace with every thrust and moved his hands under her knees to push them up towards her chest. They both moaned as he pushed in deeper and he lost himself in her, unable to hold back anymore. 

His thrusts grew frantic and he grunted and groaned, her name spilling from his lips along with several colorful swears as he pumped into her. He looked down at her pulling hard against the restraints and subconsciously raised his hand, wrapping it around her neck. When she look at him curiously, the arousal evident in her eyes, rather than with fear he tightened his grip. 

“You need to breathe, just kick me or somethin’, alright?” Negan said and instead of pushing him away she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. He groaned and tightened his grip, cutting off her air. “You’re fucking incredible.” He breathed, gripping her hip with his free hand as his thrusts quickened. He periodically released the hold he hand on her neck, watching as she gasped for breath before starting again. They went through that five times before he felt his release building. “Fuck baby, I need you to come for me...fuck, I’m so fucking close..” He groaned and leaned over her, clenching his eyes shut tight as he tried to hold off. 

“Just come.” Miranda gasped around his hand and he shook his head, his hips faltering as he denied himself. 

“You first.” He growled stubbornly. She shook her head, as if telling him she couldn’t. “Yes you fucking can, you got another one in there. C’mon, baby.” He groaned and let go of her neck to tug on her hair instead. She cried out and tightened her grip on him with her legs. He bit his lip and fucked her harder, groaning as he focused on her instead of his impending orgasm. Finally he could feel her walls tightening around him and she moaned.

“Fuck...fuck, Negan!” She cried out, her body spasming beneath him. He groaned and let go, coming in long spurts as his hips stuttered against her. It took him a minute to realize her legs were shaking and he huffed a laugh, collapsing on top of her. 

“God damn…” He sighed into her neck, running his fingers through her hair. They lay like that for a while as they caught their breath and their heart rates returned to normal. He was still inside her when she spoke up. 

“You ever gonna untie me?” She asked, sounding tired. He groaned and hoisted himself up on shaky arms, pulling the belt loose. It took a few tries and a couple ‘fucks’ fell from his lips as he tried to untangle it with one hand but he finally got it undone and tossed it aside. He moved to lay beside her then, gathering her up in his arms so he was spooning her. 

They were quiet for a while, so long that Miranda almost dozed off as he traced circles into her skin with his thumbs. But eventually he broke the silence, his voice thick and low as if he just woke up. 

“I didn’t see bedding on the couch. Did your hubby finally get his ass back in bed?” Negan asked curiously, his face buried in her neck. She sighed, wishing he didn’t feel the need to bring it up. She considered ignoring the question but she knew better. He wouldn’t drop it until he got his answer, stubborn bastard that he was.

“Daryl’s been sleeping at Rick’s, in the spare room upstairs.” Miranda told him, running her fingers along the dark hair on his arms. “He’s been staying there since you and I fucked on the couch.” 

Negan snorted. “Sorry.” He said, trying to compose himself. He pursed his lips so he wouldn’t say something to piss her off but his big mouth won out in the end. “Daryl’s a fucking prick, you know that right? After all this shit you did for him, and he can’t even say thank you?” Miranda rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think he’s feeling very thankful for this.” She said with a frown. “He can barely look at me now…” She admitted quietly.

“Well that’s his fucking loss then. Cause I’m lookin’ and I definitely like what I see.” He murmured, his hand coming up to grope her breast. She sighed and tugged his hand away. “You know you can do a lot better than him, right?”

“Let me guess, like you?” 

“Fuck yeah, like me.” Negan said, kissing just below her ear. He was quite for a moment as he pulled back slightly, reaching up to run his finger along the tattoo hiding behind her ear. It was an array of music notes she got when she was nineteen. “Huh, I thought I found them all.” He said, distracted by her ink. “How many do you have?” 

“Six.” Miranda said and turned onto her back to show him. “The roses on my shoulder because they’re my mom’s favorite, the lotus on my ankle is actually a matching tattoo I got with her.” She pulled her leg up to show him before moving on. “This one cause you know, I’m so fucking insightful.” She said and he chuckled, running his fingers along the words on her ribs that read ‘with pain comes strength’. “Then there’s this stupid little one my friend’s boyfriend did when I was seventeen. It hurt like a bitch and I got grounded for...I don’t know, like a month or something. Plus a lecture on how doing a tattoo in some guy’s living room is not sanitary and I’d be lucky if it didn’t get infected.” 

Negan huffed a laugh and kissed the little heart that was just slightly misshapen and obviously not professionally done. “And this one?” He asked, running his fingers over the one on her hip. It was a line of roses that started above her hip and ended on her thigh. She frowned as she looked down at it. 

“That was just a cover up for a scar I got when I was fifteen.” She told him, her chest tight at the memory. 

“How’d you get the scar?” He asked, knowing the real story was there and not with the tattoo. 

“That...is a story for another day.” Miranda said and pulled herself out of bed to get dressed. She didn’t think she’d ever get around to telling him that one. Hell, the only reason Daryl knew was because he had to deal with the occasional nightmares it brought on. Negan sighed and pulled himself up, tugging his discarded clothes back on. He had to search a minute for the belt, finding it between her nightstand and the bed. 

He shrugged his jacket back on and reached for her, tugging her into his arms. He kissed her softly as his fingers carded through her hair. “Same time next week?” He smirked at her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

“I’ll be here.” Miranda said and watched him go. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed before moving to change the sheets. She was a little disgusted with herself but also a little impressed that he’d gotten her to come like that. It’s not something anyone had ever managed to do. 

She was about to take the sheets out and fucking burn them when she turned around and saw Daryl walking in. She froze, her face flushing slightly. She hoped he hadn’t been downstairs for any of that. 

“He hurtin’ ya?” Daryl asked, eyeing the red marks that would no doubt turn into bruises on her wrists. She looked down and shook her head before looking back up at him. He pursed his lips and leaned against the doorframe. “Rick and ‘Chonne said ya should come by for dinner tonight.” He said, chewing on his lip.

“Do you want me there?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Daryl shrugged and looked at his feet. 

“I uh...I miss ya.” He said, he never really was good with words. Or feelings. She looked at the bundle in her arms and shifted her weight. 

“I miss you, too.” She felt guilty, like she didn’t have the right to say that after all she’d done with Negan. “I’ll be there.” She promised and headed downstairs to start the wash, hoping that she could convince him to come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and make sure to check out my tumblr @annablack1102


	8. Nothing to Worry About

Miranda was nervous as she paced her house. She knew today had to be the day Negan would show up and expect something she couldn't give to him. She started bleeding the night before and didn't know how he'd react to that. They held that deal of theirs for over a month and he'd been lucky so far to not show up on a day she was on her period but now…

What if he took Daryl back because he couldn't get what he wanted from her? She couldn't imagine Daryl having to go back to living like that. 

Miranda started sobbing and sat on her bed with her head in her hands, trying to come up with another solution. Maybe if she got on her knees for him… 

Her head shot up as a throat cleared and she wiped her eyes as she saw Negan leaning against her doorway, looking at her seriously. He didn't say anything, just waited for her to explain. 

“I'm sorry…” She said, her voice catching on the words. 

“What are you sorry for? Don't tell me you're calling this off.” Negan said, walking into the room. 

“N-No, I'm not… I just can't... Not today.” Miranda said, her face flushing. He sat down beside her and brushed her hair back.   
“Why the fuck not? You got something more important to do?” Negan asked, kissing her neck. She sighed. 

“I..I’m on my period.” She said and felt his lips freeze against her skin. 

“Oh.” He sat back with a sigh. “Well shit, that sucks. I've been looking forward to this.” He said and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

Negan was quiet for a while and Miranda's nerves only got worse. “Are you...are you gonna take him?” She asked finally and he turned to look at her with furrowed brows. 

“Shit, really? You think I'm that much of an asshole? No I ain't gonna take him cause you're on the rag. I'm just gonna whine like a baby that I didn't get my dick wet.” He said with a chuckle and nudged her with his shoulder. “That why you're cryin’?” 

Miranda nodded and wiped her eyes again. She felt a little better but still all around felt like shit. 

“Thought you were just crampin’ real bad or somethin’.” Negan said and she huffed a laugh. “You feelin’ okay?” He asked and she looked at him curiously, surprised that he cared. 

“Well...I am cramping. Not that you need to hear about all that.” She said and he scoffed. 

“I've got five wives, I'm used to a little bitchin’ over periods.” He joked and tugged her to lay in bed with him. He pulled her close and placed his big hand over her abdomen, rubbing slightly. “I just wish I'd have known. I would have brought you something for the pain.” 

“Why?” Miranda asked, confused. Negan sighed. 

“You think I don't care about you?” He murmured and held her closer. “You think I want my girl in pain?” 

“I'm not your girl.” She reminded him, a smile playing on her lips. 

“Bullshit. You're mine.” Negan scoffed and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. Miranda didn't resist, she kissed him back, pressing herself against him. He hummed against her lips and grabbed her thigh, pulling it over his hip as he deepened the kiss. 

Miranda reached up and tugged on his hair, moaning softly into his mouth as his tongue tangled with hers. She pressed herself more fully against him, feeling him through his pants. He pulled away suddenly. 

“Fuck, I'm getting carried away.” Negan sighed, stroking her cheek. 

“Maybe a little.” Miranda said with a smirk and he kissed her again. 

“Not hard to do with you. You're fucking stunning. Even all weepy.” He rubbed underneath her eye with his thumb where it was still a little red. He kissed her again softly and spoke against her lips. “And to be fair, I've been half hard since I walked through those gates.” 

Miranda grinned at him. “Sorry there's nothing I can do about that.”

“Well not nothing. I can think of a few ways you could take care of my problem.” Negan grinned, reaching up to play with her hair. Miranda rolled her eyes. 

“Would it matter if I said I'm not at all in the mood?” She asked and he kissed her again.   
“Of course it matters.” Negan sighed and held her close. “I guess I'll just take a nap. My guys expect me to be gone a while. They don't need to know I didn't get any.” He pouted and rested his forehead against hers. 

“You trust me not to kill you in your sleep?” Miranda teased with a smirk. He looked at her almost annoyed. 

“You'd miss me too much.” He mumbled and closed his eyes. She didn't tell him that he was kind of right. He didn't need to be more arrogant than he already was. 

 

Miranda watched as he snoozed in her arms. They'd adjusted so his head was laying against her breasts and her arms were around his shoulders. He looked so peaceful as he slept, like an entirely different person. She took her time studying his face as she ran her fingers through his hair gently, trying not to wake him. 

Despite how much he drove her crazy, she couldn't help but admit he was attractive as hell. His smile was so bright it was practically blinding, his eyes were a nice hazel that she found herself getting lost in from time to time, and those adorable dimples… The rest of him was even better. She loved the smattering of dark hair across his chest, not too much but just enough to run her fingers through. His tattoos interested her and she always wondered what each of them meant. Some of them she assumed he got just because they looked cool, like the one on his chest. 

As she looked down at him, her eyes caught on his lips and she found herself lost in thought, reminiscing over how they felt on her skin. She thought of how he would kiss her, his lips moving in just the right ways against her own until she was a mess in his arms. Or the way they sucked on her neck, always trying to leave his mark for everyone to see. She kind of liked wearing it, though she'd never tell him that. 

Miranda sighed as she felt herself becoming aroused, the heat pooling in her belly. She hated that stupid time of the month bullshit. She'd gotten used to getting fucked every week when he came to see her and since she wasn't getting it anywhere else, she was kind of disappointed she had to miss out today. She could understand why he had been bummed.

Then again, he didn't have to go without.

Miranda moved her arm out of the way and pushed him gently until he was laying on his back. His face twitched but he didn't wake up from the movement. She hovered over him, wetting her lips before she brushed them against his. He was still unresponsive so she pressed her lips more fully, moving them softly as she slowly coaxed him awake.

She knew the moment he woke up as his lips started moving with hers. He hummed in his throat and cupped the back of her head, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Miranda smirked, running her hand over his chest. He still wore the leather jacket but it was hanging open so she could feel the muscles beneath his shirt. 

A moan escaped her as she felt his tongue join in, slipping past her lips to tangle with her own. She brought her hand to his cheek and pressed her body against his as their kiss became more frantic. He moaned as well, arms wrapping around her to pull her closer. She snaked a hand between them and palmed him through his pants, pulling another gutteral noise from his throat. 

Negan pulled away panting, looking up at her in confusion. “Thought you weren't in the mood?” 

“I changed my mind.” Miranda smirked at him and pecked his lips again before sitting up, working his pants apart. He watched her in fascination as she tugged them and his boxers down his hips, allowing his hard cock to spring free. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked softly, just trying to get a feel for him. 

Another thing she couldn't help but appreciate was the shaft he had hanging between his legs. It was long and thick, definitely bigger than any man she'd been with before. And he knew how to use it too, drawing orgasms out of her every time. He was one of the few men in her life that had never disappointed her and always made her come. 

Negan hummed appreciatively as she twisted her hand over the head of his cock. His arms had gone behind his head and he just enjoyed watching her. She smirked at him before lowering her head and sucking him into her mouth. 

“Fuck.” Negan groaned, his hips twitching with the urge to thrust up into the heat of her mouth. But he resisted, letting her take the lead. He didn't want to scare her off by jamming his cock down her throat. Instead he just tried to enjoy what she gave him. 

Miranda hollowed her cheeks with every pass over his dick, sucking on the head as she reached the top. She loved that every time she did, a moan would fall out of his mouth. She wondered if she could get him to call out her name. 

Her hand reached between them and fondled his balls, rolling them in her palm. She glanced up at his face to see his eyes closed and his head thrown back, his face drawn in pleasure. 

“Fuck, baby...your mouth feels fucking incredible.” Negan groaned, his hips rocking slightly as he tried to get her to take more of him. “Be a good girl, take it all baby. C’mon, let me fuck that pretty throat.” His eyes had opened and he looked down at her. 

Miranda was nervous about this part but she did her best, relaxing her jaw and her throat as she inched her way down his cock. He moaned loudly as her nose brushed his pubic hair and she gagged around him. 

“Oh fuck! That's it, baby… fuck, just like that. Oh, fuck, suck my fucking dick girl.” Negan watched as she bobbed her head, keeping eye contact with him. It was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. “Fuck... you're doing so good, so fucking good baby...oh fuck, Miranda!” He cried and fisted a hand in her hair. He tugged her back down on his length, seating himself in the back of her throat. He thrust shallowly, barely taking himself out of her mouth as he listened to her choke on it, her throat contracting around him. 

He lost it then, letting go of her so she could pull back and catch his release on her tongue. He moaned her name, watching as she sucked him dry, licking her lips as she pulled away. 

“Holy fucking shit…” Negan groaned, relaxing into the bed as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. Miranda actually blushed as she looked at him and he chuckled as he bashfulness, considering where her mouth had just been.

“So I take it that was good?” She teased and he grinned at her. 

“I think you know that it was, seeing as how you swallowed everything I gave you.” He said and she blushed even more. “Don't be ashamed of that, baby. That shit was sexy as fuck.” He tugged his pants back up his hips and put them back together. “That was a damn nice treat. I ain't even mad about you getting your period now. And I definitely know that we're gonna have to do that shit again.” 

Miranda crawled up the bed beside him and he tugged her into his arms, kissing her softly. She was surprised he wanted to after where her mouth had been but he didn't seem to mind. 

“Fuck, I've gotta go. What fucking time is it?” Negan turned to look at her nightstand where she had an old analog clock. He sighed and squeezed her ass once before untangling himself and getting off the bed. 

“Did you tell your wives about me?” Miranda asked curiously and watched an odd look cross his face for a moment before he schooled his features. 

“I may have mentioned you.” He said and she swore she saw a blush on his cheeks. She didn't understand why though. Was he ashamed of what they were doing? “I'll see you in a week.” He said, bending down to kiss her again. He left quickly before she could ask him anymore questions but his quick departure only left her with more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr @annablack1102
> 
> Also, comments make my day ;)


	9. Hurt

Negan groaned as he pushed into the pretty little thing below him. His hand ran over her back before gripping the back of her neck, pressing her harder against the bed while she moaned loudly. He barely heard her though as his mind was somewhere else. 

He was thinking about a woman with thick, dark curls that rode his dick better than anyone else. His hand found his wife's red hair and tugged hard, closing his eyes as he pictured someone else below him. He thrust harder as he thought of how her lips had felt around his cock, how she looked between his legs. He was on the brink of coming but held back, ever the gentleman. He'd be damned if he came before his woman. 

“Fuck, baby, c’mon.” He growled through his clenched teeth and wrapped his arm around her, playing with her clit. He barely heard her as she cried out, picturing someone else coming instead. He felt her walls contract around him and he was done for, spilling everything he had to give in that tight pussy. 

Negan collapsed on the bed beside her, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. His head was still swimming, his body aching for something he couldn't put his finger on. 

“You did it again.” Frankie said after a while and he turned his head to look at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“The fuck you talkin’ bout?” He asked, still a little drunk off his orgasm. 

“You said Miranda when you finished.” She said, sitting up to smoke a cigarette. He sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“No I didn't.” Negan said, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore her. 

“Yeah, you did. Tanya said you did it with her yesterday too.” 

Negan looked up at her again, trying to remember actually letting the Alexandrian girl’s name slip. “Shut up.” He said and snatched the cigarette away, taking a drag off of it. 

“I still don't understand why you're fucking her. Your five wives seriously aren't enough?” She asked, obviously annoyed with him. 

“I've told you, it's a fucking business arrangement.” He said, not in the mood to deal with her bitching. She rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I would appreciate if you're fucking me that you could at least be thinking about me. You know I know how to make you feel good.” Frankie pouted at him and ran her hand down his chest towards his dick, trying to get him interested in another round. He caught her wrist before it reached its destination and pushed her away. 

“Go on to bed. It's late and I wanna get some fucking shut eye.” Negan said, handing her the smoke back. She scoffed and got up to get dressed. He was glad she decided not to complain about him kicking her out this time. She always wanted to sleep in his bed and he never let her. He liked to sleep alone. 

Frankie stormed out without another word once she was decent and Negan sighed, running both hands down his face. He couldn't get his mind off of Miranda and he thought he was fucking losing it. She wasn't even that special. His wives were dolled up and wearing nothing but the best he could find every day. They wore jewelry, makeup and the sweetest smelling perfumes. Not to mention the clothes he forced them to wear. 

Miranda on the other hand was dirty, never tried to make an effort with her appearance, and she wore stained clothes and old dirty ass boots. But she still stood out to him compared to the women he already had. 

He liked to chalk it up to the way she talked to him, how she told him no. That it was just the chase. But honestly he hadn't had to try all that hard to get her into bed with him. And once she was there she was pretty submissive, going along with whatever he wanted. 

He felt himself getting hard again just fucking thinking about the way she called him sir and begged him for his cock. He didn't resist the urge to wrap his hand around his dick and pleasure himself to the thought of her. 

Negan thought about all he'd done with her and wondered how much more he could get her to do, how far he could push her. He imagined her tied up to his bed, completely at his mercy while he teased and edged her over and over again until she was begging to come. She'd looked so good tied up with his belt but that was only a taste of what he wanted to do with her. He wanted to spend a day going to fucking town on her, making her come in ways she never had before. He groaned at the thought and bucked up into his hand, twisting and tugging as his brow furrowed in concentration. 

He briefly wondered if Miranda ever touched herself while thinking of him and remembered that vibrator he'd found in her drawer. He couldn't help but imagine her using it, moaning his name and aching for his cock. He groaned her name quietly and fucked his fist, his mind stuck on the image of Miranda pleasuring herself. 

His breath caught as the heat in his belly coiled and tightened, he stroked himself faster while reaching down to fondle his balls. He moaned again, just focusing on the build until finally he was coming in hot bursts all over his stomach. He moaned loudly with each pulse, stroking his cock until it was spent. He sighed contently, deciding tomorrow he'd break out that vibrator and see how much he could make her squirm. 

 

Negan whistled a happy little tune as he walked down the street. He'd heard from that guy with the mullet that Rick was over at Miranda's which was just perfect. He could pester the prick a little bit and see how many times he could make Miranda blush before taking her upstairs. 

He made it up the porch steps and was about to enter the house when the door opened and an angry redneck stepped outside. 

“Nuh,” Daryl grunted, closing the door behind him. “Y'aint goin’ in there today. Hell no, get the hell off my porch.” 

Negan was honestly shocked, not even expecting to see him here after the shit Miranda told him. And here he was trying to keep Negan away from the one thing he wanted. 

“Excuse the fuck outta me, you wanna run that by me again?” Negan snapped, wanting to take Lucille to that dirty mop of hair. 

“Y'aint comin’ in. Miranda's not...she ain't seein’ ya today.” Daryl said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Why the fuck not?” Negan glared at him, losing his patience. “Is she fully aware of what happens if she doesn't see me today? Cause I'm pretty sure--” 

“She's fuckin’ unconscious right now. Ya really gonna do this shit now?” Daryl asked, his voice raising.

“The fuck you mean she's unconscious? What'd you do to her?” Negan would fucking kill him if he laid a hand on--

“She got hurt. We were on a run, out there lookin’ for shit for you, and she got hurt. Hit her head. She ain't woken up y--hey! I said y'aint goin’ in there!” 

Daryl yelled at him as he was shoved aside and Negan rushed into the house, his heart hammering away in his chest. He made it up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and into her bedroom where he found her laying across her bed. Cathy was sitting on the edge by her side and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Rick was by the window and he looked worried. 

Negan stared at Miranda for a long moment, trying to process what Daryl was saying. She looked like shit. She didn’t just fall and hit her head, she looked like she'd been dragged through mud. 

“What the fuck happened?” Negan growled when he found his voice. He didn't hear Daryl walk in behind him as Cathy started to talk. 

“She fell. A walker grabbed her by the hair and...and dragged her down a cliff side.” She told him, reaching up to wipe her eyes.

“She fell down a fucking cliff?!” Negan saw red and turned around to go after Daryl, grateful to see him standing behind him so he didn't have to go far. He pushed Lucille under his chin and shoved him against the nearest wall, cutting off his air supply. “You fucking let this happen to her, you piece of shit?” He snarled, shoving Rick away as he tried to pry him off of the redneck. 

“I didn't--” Daryl tried to gasp but Negan just pushed the bat harder into his throat. 

“It wasn't his fault! She fell!” Rick yelled at him, trying to get the tall man off his brother. “It was an accident! She--”

“Stop it! All of you! This isn't helping anybody!” Cathy yelled at them and Negan glanced at her before finally letting Daryl go. He glared at the shorter man, pointing the business end of Lucille in his face. 

“She dies and I'm fucking killing you. I'll spread your guts all over the fucking street out there.” Negan snapped through gritted teeth and went outside to calm down. He slumped down in the chair on the porch and ran a hand over his face. 

“What's going on? We heard yelling.” Simon said, walking up the steps with a couple of his guys. Some grunts whose names he didn't even know. He'd taken to bringing Simon along to watch over things while he was getting his rocks off with Miranda. 

Negan rubbed his jaw, freshly shaven from early that morning as he considered what happened. “Miranda got hurt. Hit her head or some shit.” He said, bouncing his knee anxiously. 

Simon nodded at that, taking a moment to process what he was saying. “Guess we'll be here a little while then.” He said, fully aware how attached his boss had gotten to the Alexandrian girl. “I'll let everyone know to get comfortable.” He said and went back down to steps to take care of business. 

 

Negan eventually made his way back up to Miranda's room, narrowing his eyes at Daryl. He was leaning against the dresser with his arms crossed tensely over his chest, looking like he would physically throw Negan out if he could. 

Rick left after Negan informed him they'd be staying a bit to go check on everyone and make sure no one was causing trouble. Negan watched him go before sitting on the end of the bed, not looking at her. He hated seeing her like that. It reminded him too much of sitting in that hospital room with Lucille hooked up to machines. But Miranda didn't have any machines keeping her alive. All they had was hope.

Cathy left the room, coming back with supplies to clean her daughter up as best she could. She'd already stitched up anything that needed it but wanted to get the dirt and grime off her face and arms. 

“Was she bit?” Negan asked after a while, afraid to know the answer. 

“No. I already checked. It wasn't a far fall, Daryl was able to get down to her before…” Cathy cut off and shook her head. She didn't even want to think about what could have happened. 

Negan sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees. He wouldn't say it but he was glad Daryl was good for something. 

Hours passed as they waited for some change, all the while Cathy kept checking her vitals. Negan wasn't sure if she was worried Miranda was gonna slip away or if it was just giving her something to do to feel useful. Maybe it was both. 

Negan got up to pace the room several times, trying and failing not to look at Miranda. She looked so fragile laying like that. And he felt so fucking helpless. He wanted to ask a million questions about her condition, even though he knew Cathy had already told him everything, but he didn’t want them to know just how worried he was about her. He sat back down on the end of the bed, trying not to think about the time passing by.


	10. Wake up Call

It was getting dark by the time he heard a soft groan escape her lips. 

“Ow.” Miranda mumbled, her hand coming up to touch her head without even opening her eyes. Negan was on his feet in an instant, turning to look at her. Her eyelids fluttered open and she took in her surroundings, her eyes landing on Negan in confusion. “Wha’ happened?” She slurred, still drowsy. Cathy was already fretting over her, shining a light in her eyes as Miranda tried to bat her away. 

“You got a little bump on the head. You've been out for a while now.” Negan said, trying not to show how relieved he was that she was awake. 

“Since yesterday.” Daryl cut in, moving to sit by her side, holding her hand. Negan tried not to glare at him. 

“Shit, the walkers…” Miranda remembered, a hand coming up to touch the sore area on her head again. Her mother pulled her wrist back so she wouldn't touch the stitches. “Did I get bit?” She asked worriedly, looking down at her arms. 

“Nuh, I got em off'a ya before they could.” Daryl assured her and she breathed a sigh of relief. She reached up, touching his cheek with a grateful smile. Negan had to look away. 

“Look at you, always takin’ care of me.” Miranda said, smiling at him. Negan scoffed but they ignored him. “Fuck, my head hurts.” She complained, closing her eyes again. It made Negan feel sort of guilty for the amount of medicine he’d taken from them. He cleared his throat and she opened her eyes to look at him. “You shaved.” She noted and he smirked at her. 

“Yeah I did.” He said, running his hand across his smooth jaw. It was just barely starting to grow back, that damn five o’clock shadow ruining his all his hard work. 

“Looks good.” She said, sounding sort of out of it. He took a little satisfaction in the way Daryl scowled at her for saying that. Ok, maybe a lot. 

“Well, I’m fuckin’ thrilled to see you’re not gonna kick the fuckin’ bucket, but I gotta get the hell outta here. I’ve already stayed longer than I should.” He said and tried to ignore the curious look on her face, not wanting to ponder about what was on her mind. He nodded to her and headed out the door. He made it down a couple steps before Cathy stopped him.

“Thank you...for staying, I mean.” She said quietly and he turned to look at her. “It means a lot to know that you do care about her.” 

Negan didn’t respond to that, couldn’t really. It’s not like he could exactly deny the fact. He’d just spent the better part of the day waiting over her unconscious body to show some sign of life. He glanced down at Lucille in his hand and gripped her tight, hoping to salvage some of his image. “Make sure you take good care of her. I’ll be back in a week.” He said and left without another word. He found Simon and some of the guys on a porch nearby playing cards. 

“C’mon boys, let’s get the fuck outta here.” Negan said and watched them scurry into action, rounding up the rest of the saviors throughout the community. Simon waited for everyone to disperse before approaching him.

“How’s the girl?” He asked, his hands on his hips. Negan swung Lucille to rest on his right shoulder and started walking towards the trucks.

“She’s fine. She woke up. Just gonna have one hell of a headache.” He said, trying to get the image of her lying in that bed out of his head. “Let’s get the fuck home. I have a few wives that need tending to.” He said, as if he wasn’t going to just drown himself in booze the second they got back. 

 

Negan came back a week later, as scheduled. It had been hell convincing himself not to show up unannounced a bit sooner, just to make sure she was okay. He also battled with the idea of bringing her pain pills but didn’t want to show his soft side. He’d already done enough of that just by staying until she woke up the week before. He took his time that day, making sure everyone was getting their shit done and checking on the inventory they had. Normally he delegated that shit to someone else but he was putting off seeing her. If anyone noticed, they didn’t comment on it. 

After making sure their tribute was in order, he left the Saviors to load it all up while he took care of business. He walked right into Miranda’s house like he owned the place and found her cooking in the kitchen. 

“Good to see you’re up.” Negan said and she looked over her shoulder at him. 

“Hey, Yeah, it hasn’t been too bad. I’ve got a bit of a limp and my head is still killing me but I’m alright.” Miranda said, turning back to the stove. He leaned against the island as he watched her. “I did tear a stitch out the first night though so that was awesome. We woke up a little bloody in the morning.” 

“We?” Negan questioned, as if he didn’t already know the answer. She looked over her shoulder again, eyebrow raised.

“Daryl? You know, my husband. That man I’ve been trying so hard to keep safe since I met you?” She said and huffed a laugh. “He’s been staying with me since it happened. I think at first he was just scared to leave me alone, then he just never left.” She said, a smile playing on her lips. He scowled at her.

“Congratu-fucking-lations.” Negan muttered, going to raid her fridge for something to drink. Unfortunately they didn’t have anything that would give him a buzz so he settled for some lemonade. “How’s that going?” He had to ask, torture himself some more.

“Fine I guess. So long as neither of us bring up you.” She said, turning off the burner. “You hungry? He’s out on a run with Aaron. Probably won’t be back til late.” She said and he watched her drain a pot of spaghetti noodles into the sink.

“I could eat.” He said and poured her a glass too before going to the table. She set a plate down in front of him and sat across the table. 

“So, mama said you hung around a while, ya know while I was out.” Miranda said, spinning some spaghetti on her fork. Negan shrugged out of his leather jacket before starting to eat. 

“There a question in there?” He asked after swallowing his bite.

“I was just wondering why.” 

Negan rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Why do women always have to talk about shit? You can’t just accept the fact that I was there and be done with it?” He said in frustration and she chewed on her lip.

“I guess it was just unexpected…” She said, looking at her plate. “I didn’t realize you cared.”

“I told you I did, didn’t I?” He said, leaning back in his chair as he looked at her. He didn’t realize before that she’d had so many insecurities but they were definitely coming out now. 

Miranda shrugged. “Figured you were just sayin’ that shit to get what you want.” She said, not meeting his eyes.

“Miranda, I--fuck, look at me when I’m talking to you.” He demanded and her eyes flickered up after a moment's hesitation. “I’m not just fucking around with you. I’ve asked you to be my wife countless times--

“Yeah, along with five other women. Sorry if I don’t think that means a whole lot.”

“Don’t interrupt me.” He growled, losing his patience. “I fucking care about you, alright? Deal with it.” He said and kept eating. Miranda stared at him skeptically for a long moment before turning back to her food. They finished the rest of their meal in silence and when he was done he got up to put his plate in the sink. “Thanks for dinner, it was pretty damn good. I’ll see you later, alright?” He said, grabbing his jacket.

Miranda looked up at him in confusion. “You’re leaving?” She asked, standing up to follow him to the door. “Aren’t you..forgetting something?” She asked and he chuckled. 

“I figured I’d give you a break, you know after cracking your fucking head open.” He said, letting his jacket hang open off his shoulders. He picked up Lucille from where he’d left her by the door and turned to look at her. “Just promise me we ain’t gonna talk about feelings and shit next week, alright?” 

Miranda rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah, alright. Later, Negan.” She said and watched him walk out the door. He made it down the first step on her porch before turning back, taking two quick strides to get to her. He used his free hand without the bat to grab her by the back of her neck and tug her into kiss him, his lips moving hurriedly along hers. He took pleasure in the little surprised moan that worked its way out of her throat as she kissed him back, nipping at his lips and sucking his tongue into his mouth. He nearly shoved her back into the house and changed his mind about waiting when he pulled back, his forehead pressed against hers.

“Don’t ever fucking pull that shit again, you hear me?” Negan growled in her face. She nodded, her eyes still closed as she ran her hands down his chest. He kissed her again, just once more, before walking away without another word. 

 

He didn’t wait a week this time. It was only four days before he showed back up at Alexandria’s gates, a wide grin on his face. He assured Rick not to worry, he wasn’t here for a tribute just yet. He had something else in mind. His men waited for him in the trucks just outside the gates while he walked down the streets until he came to a familiar house. It was still early, maybe seven in the morning. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t wear a fucking watch. He walked right on in, rolling his eyes at the fact that the door was still unlocked. Didn’t they talk about how fucking unsafe that was? 

He walked up the stairs when he found the first floor empty and wondered if she was still asleep. He gritted his teeth when he opened the bedroom door and found her curled up against the dirty redneck. They were both still out, unaware that he hung over them. He thought of a million different ways to kill the fucker in her bed, having to remind himself that he promised her he wouldn’t. The was the only part of the deal he didn’t like. He couldn’t even hurt the bastard a little bit. 

For a brief moment he entertained the idea of hurting him another way by crawling into bed with them and fucking Miranda while he watched. He’d make her fucking scream several times over just to piss him the fuck off. He wanted Daryl to know that he could never make her feel as good as he could himself. 

But he knew Miranda would never go for that, caring too much about the redneck’s fucking feelings. So he settled on just waking them up.

“Ah-he-hem!” Negan cleared his throat loudly, watching them both jump. He figured they were both trained to wake up at the slightest sound, what with the looming threat outside those gates. And he knew from that conversation with Cathy that they’d spent a great deal of time on the road so they were used to being on their toes. 

“Negan?” Miranda asked tiredly, pulling her hand away from the knife she had on her nightstand. When she woke up, she reached for it out of reflex. Now she just looked annoyed. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Negan smirked at the glare Daryl shot him and adjusted Lucille on his shoulder menacingly. What he wouldn’t give for that fucker to give him a reason….

“Rise and shine, princess. We’ve got some shit to do today.” He said with a grin.

“You’re early. You’re not supposed to be back for a few more days.” She complained, rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

“Well shit, don’t sound too fucking happy to see me.” Negan chuckled and shifted his weight, leaning back slightly as he looked at them. “I told you I might pop in occasionally to see you, remember?” He grinned, taking a sick satisfaction in the way Daryl glared daggers at him. 

Miranda groaned and looked at Daryl. “I’m sorry…you should probably go.” She said, feeling guilty. She’d never had to kick him out before she and Negan fucked before. 

“Nah, he doesn’t have to go anywhere.” Negan said, chuckling as Miranda glared at him. “We’re actually not staying. Get dressed, we’re leaving in a few minutes.” 

“Wait, what?” Miranda blinked at him.

“You’re not fuckin’ takin’ her. The fuck ya talkin’ bout?” Daryl demanded, springing out of bed in defensive mode. Negan was itching for him to take another swing at him but the man held back.

“Fuck yeah, I am. Don’t worry, it’s only for a couple a’days. She’ll be back before you know it.” He said, smirking at Miranda. “Let’s go, baby. We don’t got all day.” 

Miranda furrowed her brow at him in confusion before getting up to get dressed. Negan didn’t like the looks of the faded bruises covering her legs. He could only imagine how bad that fall must’ve been. “Where are we going?” She asked and he tried not to get distracted as she pulled her shirt over her head, bending down to pick up a grey bra off the floor. He was pretty sure it’d been white at one point. Fuck, he needed to bring her something with lace. 

“And ruin the surprise? I don’t think so.” Negan grinned, shamelessly watching her get dressed. He loved that she didn’t even hesitate to get naked in front of him, in front of Daryl. He thought she was gonna ask him to leave for his sake but she didn’t. 

“How long will we be gone?” She asked, doing a little jump as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. Negan would never admit he thought that was cute as shit. 

“Two days, maybe three. Not sure yet. Depends on how things go.” Negan shrugged, leaning his ass against her dresser as she tugged her boots on. He hadn’t even noticed Daryl getting dressed on the other side of the bed. “We’ll be back to get the tribute from your people, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was concerned about.” Miranda said sarcastically and went to the closet, pulling out a backpack. She grabbed her knife off the nightstand and tucked it into the hostler on her waist with a sigh. “I guess I’ll see you in a few days.” She said, turning to look at Daryl.

“Ya don’t gotta go with him.” Daryl scowled, hating that she didn’t even try to fight it.

“It’s not a big deal. It’s only a couple of days.” Miranda said before Negan could tell him how wrong he was. He rolled his eyes as she kissed him and headed out the door, whistling as he went. He was determined not to let the dirty fucking redneck ruin his good mood. He glanced to his left as Miranda caught up to him, looking at him curiously. “Are you taking me back to where you’re from?”

“The Sanctuary? Not unless you’ve changed your mind about that offer I keep throwing at you.” Negan said, heading back down the street where he left his car. 

“Are you gonna tell me where you’re taking me?” She persisted, stubborn little thing that she was. 

“Just going for a little road trip, baby.” He walked through the gates and past all the trucks waiting for him to the front of the line. 

“Of fucking course.” Miranda scoffed as they reached his Charger. Negan turned and raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s just so...you.” She said with a smirk playing on her lips. He grinned at her.

“Only the fucking best.” He said and got into the car. Miranda plopped down into the passenger's seat, smirking as he started and revved the car obnoxiously. “Fuck show off-- Oh sweet!” 

“What?” Negan looked at her as he started down the road but she ignored him, digging through her bag. She pulled out an ipod, one of the newer ones before the world when to shit. The screen had a long crack in it but it still worked, miraculously. She pulled out a couple of cords and plugged it in to charge before hooking it up to the aux port. He raised an eyebrow at him. “The fuck are you doing?”

“If I have to sit in a car with you for God knows how long, I’m at least gonna listen to my music.” She said with a smirk at him and scrolled through multiple playlists before settling on one she thought they’d both agree on. 

Negan smirked as he recognized the song. “Isn’t this a little before your time?” 

“Hey, just because I’m not an old ass like you doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a little Zeppelin.” She giggled as he swatted her thigh for the remark. She relaxed into the seat as he turned up the music a bit, reaching over to squeeze her thigh as he drove. If it weren’t for the decaying houses along the road and the obvious lack of civilization, she could almost believe things were normal. Like they were back in the old world, on a date or going on a romantic getaway. She closed her eyes and let herself pretend for a moment that everything was okay.


	11. Slow Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY so sorry for how long this one took to come out. Up until this point I had chapters pre-written that I could dish out every few days. Now I’ve run out of chapters so they’ll be a little slower. I’m still accepting requests in between chapters to keep my muse flowing without burning out on this fic so if you have anything send it my way! And check out my tumblr @annablack1102 so we can be friends and have long talks about the sexy son of a bitch I wrote a fic about. 
> 
> ENJOY!

They’d been driving three hours.

Miranda was getting antsy and wanted to get out of the car. She’d dozed in and out in the beginning so she had no idea where they were at this point and Negan refused to tell her. She’d tried asking him several times and he just kept telling her to be patient. Unfortunately patience had never been one of her strong suits. 

“Where are we going?” Miranda asked again, turning the music down. “Are we ever gonna stop?”

“For fuck’s sake, woman! Just relax.” Negan said and took a turn off the highway. “We’re almost there.” He squeezed her thigh again, the hand having sat on her left leg for most of the drive. She bounced her knee anxiously and he chuckled. “What? You gotta piss or somethin’? You could’ve just said so.” 

“I’m fine, just tired of sitting.” Miranda sighed, her hand taking his automatically before pulling away again. She’d done that several times without realizing what she was doing and every time she’d pulled back he laughed. She shifted in her seat again, looking out the window. Her bladder was gonna need emptying soon but she was putting that off as long as she could. It’s not like she had a dick she could just whip out and go. Pissing in the woods for a woman was a lot more awkward. She’d gotten used to doing it but she didn’t like it and she wasn’t nearly comfortable enough around Negan for that to not be embarrassing. 

Eventually they pulled up to a strip mall of stores that she recognized, a big Target at the end of them. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Are we getting a starbucks too?” She asked sarcastically and he shook his head in amusement. 

“You’re gonna help us root through this shit.” He said, pulling the black car to a stop right in front of the store. A twisted part of muscle memory was uncomfortable because he hadn’t pulled into a regular space. Back when they would go on runs at the prison, Miranda would park in a designated spot and Daryl would always laugh at her. But it was just habit after so many years of driving. 

“Why?” She asked, making sure she had her knife. She had a habit of double or triple checking, even though she was sure she put it into the holster. It was something she used to do with her cell phone in her back pocket. She wished she could go back to the days when her biggest problem was forgetting her phone in a public bathroom somewhere. 

“Because I said so. Let’s go.” Negan got out of the car, tucking the keys in his pocket before grabbing Lucille from the backseat. She was surprised he hadn’t buckled her in. She replaced her ipod and the cords to their spot in her bag before hopping out of the car too. 

“You gonna at least give me a gun?” Miranda asked in frustration. She didn’t want to spend her day, and possibly the next couple, helping Negan and his men. She’d have rather he’d just fucked her and left like he usually did. At least then she might have gotten something out of it. 

Negan considered her question for a minute before heading over to Dwight, stealing his gun right out of it’s holster. He checked to make sure it was fully loaded before handing it to her. He missed the annoyed glare Dwight sent his way but she didn’t and had to fight a smirk as she tucked the gun in the back of her pants.

“Thanks.” She was honestly a little surprised that he’d given her one. 

“Don’t fucking shoot me with it.” Negan said and whistled once, watching as his men went ahead of them to get started. “Let’s go pick out some sheets.” He said with a smirk at her and swung Lucille over his shoulder. 

Miranda had to walk pretty fast to keep up with his long strides, if he noticed he didn’t care cause he kept up the same pace. She followed him into the destroyed store and sighed. Anything of any real use was already gone. She knew without having to look that any food that wasn’t expired or any medicine wouldn’t be found here. She wondered what they were looking for. 

“Grab one of those.” Negan said, pointing to the red carts by the front. There were a lot of them scattered throughout the front of the stores but still a few rows of them stacked together. She grabbed a cart and leaned against it as she pushed it through the store, meandering around products and crap all over the floor. 

“I thought you were kidding.” Miranda said as they stopped in the bedding section. 

“Gotta restock our shelves.” Negan said with a shrug, picking up a pack of dinosaur twin sized sheets. 

“Your shelves?” Miranda asked, looking around them. She was waiting for a walker to pop out from behind every aisle. 

“In the commissary.” Negan said, looking at her like she was supposed to know what that meant. At the confused look on her face, he continued. “We have a sort of...market place. People can go and use their points to pay for the shit they need or want or whatever.”

“Points?” 

Negan sighed and dropped the dinosaur sheets in the cart. “My people work for points to pay for shit. Food, toiletries, medicine, whatever. That shit’s hard to find, it ain’t free.” He explained and looked at her curiously. “Why, how do y’all do it?”

“We go out and find shit and people take what they need.” She said with a shrug. He made a face.

“That’s fucking stupid.” Negan scoffed and she rolled her eyes. “There’s gotta be a fucking price tag otherwise you end up with a lot of weak fucks taking advantage of the people who figured out how to survive in this world.” 

Miranda didn’t say anything to that. He wasn’t exactly wrong. She’d seen it happen in Alexandria, especially when they first got there. Most of them had stepped up and took on more responsibilities when Rick took over but there were still some, especially the older folk, that didn’t do much. 

She looked up at Negan who had taken a list out of his pocket, holding it closer to his face than a normal person would. She wondered if he normally wore glasses and chuckled at the image of the big bad Negan wearing glasses like a nerd. She watched him load up the cart with more sheets until it was nearly full before leading her out and towards the clothing section. 

“What size are you?” Negan asked and Miranda looked up at him in surprise. “You need new shit to wear. I haven’t seen you in anything that doesn’t have holes in it.” He said and she rolled her eyes again. She did that a lot when he was around.

“My clothes are fine.” She argued, crossing her arms over her chest. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before turning back to the clothes. 

“I’m gonna go with a medium.” He said, putting Lucille in the cart as he started rummaging through clothes that hadn’t been taken yet. Miranda groaned and walked over to him, skimming through the racks. A couple had been knocked over and even more were pretty bare but there was still a bit of a selection. 

“So we came all the way out here so you could raid an empty Target?” Miranda asked, holding up a shirt with a grimace. A lot of this stuff was too...pretty. She couldn’t imagine killing walkers wearing something with so many ruffles. 

“We’re doing more than just raiding a Target. There’s a lot of stores nearby that we’re gonna sift through.” Negan said and looked over at her, holding up a black dress to her body with his head tilted to the side. 

Miranda raised an eyebrow at the dress but didn’t comment on it. “Why’d you bring me? It’s not like you’re gonna let me keep anything I find.” 

“I’ll let you keep the clothes.” Negan said, tossing the dress in the cart. “Why do you ask so many goddamn questions? I mean if you’d just--” 

Miranda stopped listening as she saw a walker approaching, something he probably couldn’t hear over his big mouth. It was behind him a ways and had just noticed them standing there. She took her knife out of her holster and held it the way Daryl taught her before throwing it hard, sticking it through the dead’s rotten eye. 

Negan turned around and watched the walker drop, surprise on his face. He watched as she sauntered over to it and jerked the knife out of its eye socket. “God damn, that was hot as shit.” He said with a laugh and she rolled her eyes, wiping the knife on the ruffle shirt she found. 

“Can we just hurry up?” She sighed and started rummaging through clothes again. She probably could use something new…

He was thankfully quiet while they sorted through everything that was practical to pack up and take back with them. He lead her further through the store, using Lucille to splatter a walker’s brains all over an incap. She didn’t want to admit how good he looked swinging that bat around so she just walked ahead of him. But he must’ve seen it on her face because he chuckled behind her.

“Shit, here we fucking go.” Negan said and grabbed her arm, dragging her into the lingerie section. 

“Oh, come on.” Miranda groaned, looking at the racks. “There’s nothing good here. It’s all fucking lace.” She complained making him laugh. He picked up something she would’ve been uncomfortable in during the old days. 

“Shit just try it on for me, c’mon.” Negan said, grabbing a couple more items before dragging her into the dressing rooms. 

“Seriously? I'm not gonna try on sexy lingerie for you in a--” 

Negan cut her off, pushing her up against the full length mirror in the room, his lips on hers before she even realized what was happening. He groaned as he pushed his tongue past her lips, rolling it against hers. Her arms found their way around his shoulders and pulled him tighter against her, kissing him back as her mind went numb to everything else around them. 

“Fuck, it's been too fucking long.” Negan growled, rolling his hips against hers. He was already hardening against her thigh and she whimpered, clinging to him. “You miss my cock, baby?” He murmured against her neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin there. 

Miranda bit her lip so she wouldn't scream yes. She tugged at his hair, squirming in his arms to get some friction between her legs. He obliged her by slotting one of his long legs between hers, his thigh pushing up hard against her center. “Fuck, Negan…” she moaned and he smirked against her skin, kissing down to her collarbone. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna take care of you..” Negan murmured, his hands going to her pants. He heard the tell tale groans and snarls behind him moments later and growled. “Motherless fucking shit for brains!” He pulled away from her, taking his big ass knife out of it’s holster. He smashed the long blade through the middle of the dead head’s skull, a little harder than necessary, and kicked it away before it even made it through the door of the dressing room they were in. He closed and locked the door and turned back to her, the knife hitting the floor. “Now where the fuck were we?” 

“You can’t be serious?” Miranda gaped at him. “This is so not the time for this shit.” She complained, gesturing to the door where the dead walker lay on the other side. 

“The fucking door is locked. Come on, it’s been fucking weeks.” Negan said and turned her around, pushing her against the mirror again. Her cheek was smushed uncomfortably into the glass, her breath fogging it up. 

“Negan…” She whined but didn’t push away as he started dragging her pants down her hips. 

“Come on baby. Just a quick little fuck. I’ve always wanted to do it in a dressing room. This isn’t as exciting as it would have been in the old world but it’ll have to fucking do.” Negan said, getting his own pants down his thighs. He pulled her hips until her ass was sticking out and he smirked as she shifted, a little more eager for him than she let on. 

He gave himself a few tugs before positioning himself at her entrance, pushing into her wet heat with a groan. “Fuck baby.. So fucking tight.” He settled all the way inside her, resting a moment as he bumped against her cervix. He squeezed her hips tight, pulling back and snapping her his hips against her ass. 

Miranda gasped and clawed at the mirror as if she could find something to hold onto. She drove her ass back with every thrust he gave her, wishing it didn’t feel so goddamn good every time he fucked her. She moaned his name at a particularly hard thrust and he groaned, grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging her so her back arched.

“Yeah, you fucking love that don’t you? You love my fucking cock.” Negan grunted, not easing up on his pace. 

“Yes, sir…” Miranda moaned and he smacked her ass. She cried out at the unexpected hit, blushing as she realized his people could probably hear her. It was one thing them knowing he fucked her regularly, a whole other thing having them hear the proof. Now they knew first hand that she not only let him have her but she fucking enjoyed it. 

“Fuck I love when you fucking call me that.” Negan grinned, fucking her just a bit harder. She pressed her forehead against the mirror and rolled her hips back with a soft moan, trying to keep quiet. He spanked her again when he realized what she was doing after a few minutes. “Don’t you fucking dare. You know how I feel about that shit. Let it the fuck out.” 

He grabbed both hips again, letting her hair fall along her back, and pounded her hard and fast. He dragged loud, long moans out of her that sounded so good to him he had to bite his lip to reel himself back in before he came too early. He loved a girl that made a lot of noise when he fucked them and the sounds coming from Miranda were practically sinful. 

“That’s it girl, you take my dick so fucking good...goddamn..” Negan groaned, letting his eyes slip closed as he gave himself over to the sensations. “Fucking perfect little pussy..” 

Miranda moaned and reached between her legs, rubbing her clit frantically. She was so on edge after the weeks of going without that she was just desperate to get off. Negan felt her hand brush against his cock as he pulled out of her and he opened his eyes to see what she was doing.

“Did I say you could fucking touch yourself?” He snapped, grabbing her wrist and slamming her hand against the mirror. He pulled the other one up there and held them in one of his big hands, just for good measure.

“N-No sir..” Miranda whimpered, wiggling her ass as she tried to fuck herself on his cock. 

“Then don’t fucking touch. You want to come don’t you?”

“Yes sir!” 

“Then be a good fucking girl and ask me.” Negan demanded, running his free hand down her back. 

“Please...please sir, let me come.” She whined, throwing her head back. He leaned over her to growl in her ear. 

“Again.” 

“Please…” She whined desperately.

Negan slipped his hand down between her legs and furiously rubbed her little bead, fucking her roughly as his other hand squeezed her wrists tight. 

“That’s it baby, fucking come for me. Come all over my fucking cock.” Negan groaned, feeling himself getting closer as her walls tightened around him. Miranda moaned and rocked her hips, chasing her orgasm. She cried out his name as it hit, her body convulsing under his touch as wave after wave rolled over her. Her walls contracted around his cock in a way that made her eyes roll back in her head for a moment.

Negan groaned and let go of her wrists in favor of grabbing her hips and thrusting vigorously until he was coming too, moaning her name in her ear as he filled her to the brim. “Fucking shit...fuck.” He panted, his hands coming up to press against the mirror beside her head as he tried to catch his breath. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, his cock still buried in her pussy. He peppered kisses along her shoulder, still clothed by her shirt, and up her neck. She hummed and reached up subconsciously to stroke his cheek. 

“See? Not so bad. I think you needed that as much as I did.” Negan chuckled and pulled out of her, hiking his pants back up and buckling them as he watched her pull herself together again. 

“They probably fucking heard us.” Miranda sighed, embarrassment crossing her cheeks as she did up her pants as well.

“Who? The fucking dead?” Negan asked, looking in the mirror to straighten his hair.

“No. I mean, probably them too, but I’m more concerned about your lackeys.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Negan snorted and swooped down to pick up his discarded blade.

“Who fucking cares? Come on, we’ve got a lot of shit to get done.” He said and headed out of the little room, forgetting all about the lacy undergarments he’d brought in with them. She stepped over the dead on the floor and followed him back to the cart so they could finish what they started, wondering just how long he was planning on keeping her away. She followed him throughout the store, killing a couple more dead as she went, talking about random bullshit, and realizing with a little disgust that she could actually have a good time with him if she tried.


	12. Night with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this chapter kicked my ass. But I'm glad I finally got it out of the way because more fun things are coming real soon. Also, gotta give props to my girl Daisy for this one. She inspired a lot of this chapter and I probably wouldn't have finished it without her. Enjoy! And please remember to comment at the end!!

Miranda was honestly a bit torn after the day she’d had. Usually after collecting such a large haul of goods, she would feel pretty damn productive and like she had actually accomplished something. But the fact that nearly all of it--minus the clothes Negan was allowing her to keep--was going to Negan and his people... well, she didn’t feel all that great about it. It was really ruining all the hard work she’d put into the day. 

She’d tried on more than one occasion to convince Negan into giving Alexandria a portion since she was there helping him but he would always remind her that they worked for him, not the other way around. 

It was frustrating to say the least. It got even more frustrating when she realized they’d have to make camp for the night and she’d have to spend the night with these people. They already had a place planned out to hole up in, some farm house a little farther off the road. It had a lot of space and plenty of visibility around them so they could keep watch with ease. After parking the trucks and Negan’s car outside, they headed in with their packs and started to settle in for the night. 

Miranda felt beyond uncomfortable around these people. She picked a corner in the living room while they all gathered and bullshitted and ate her beans in silence, sitting on the floor against the wall. She didn’t want to interact with them like they were supposed to be friends. She already felt ashamed of herself for how comfortable she’d gotten with Negan throughout the day, passing jokes and flirting as they worked. She wondered if she’d be able to get any sleep tonight, surrounded by strange men and women. Half of whom she didn’t even know the names of. 

She finished her beans and observed the others. There was about fifteen of them, all sprawled out throughout the room. She realized the higher ups, or the lieutenants, were taking the couches while the rest took the floor. Negan took the recliner, sitting with his ankle crossed over his knee. She didn’t notice the way he kept an eye on her throughout their meal. 

Miranda half considered offering to take watch that night, knowing she wouldn’t be able get any sleep anyways. But she knew better. They wouldn’t trust her not to run off and hell, she didn’t entirely blame them. The idea of swiping Negan’s car and cruising back home was really tempting. 

She pulled her knees to her chest and stared out the window beside her, watching the sun go down. She stopped listening to the conversations around her, not interested in what they had to say and instead thought about Daryl. They’d been making progress since her little accident. She wondered if going on this little trip with Negan just ruined every step they’d taken in the right direction. Would she get back and receive the cold shoulder again? Would she get home to find he’d gone back to Rick’s? She had no idea.

“C’mon, princess.” Negan said and Miranda looked up in surprise to see him standing right beside her. How he was able to sneak up on her so easily, she would never know. “Time to hit the hay.” He said and held his hand out to help her up. She looked at him in confusion and he nodded his head towards the stairs. She hadn’t been up there yet but she assumed that’s where the bedrooms were. She also assumed the lieutenants would take the rooms. Was he giving her one too? She took the offered hand and hoisted herself up, grabbing her bag in the other hand. “Laura, Fat Joseph. Take first watch. The rest of you sorry fucks get some goddamn sleep. Got another busy day ahead of us tomorrow.” Negan said and smirked as he led Miranda upstairs. 

He didn’t let go of her hand until they passed the threshold of the master bedroom. The air in the room was stale and there was dust covering every surface. Including the bed. But it was also covered neatly with a thick quilt that Negan shedded off the bed. 

“Am I sleeping here with you?” Miranda asked in surprise and he looked at her, an amused sort of smirk on his face.

“Fuck yeah, you are. Where the fuck’d you think you were gonna sleep? With those assholes on the floor downstairs?” Negan chuckled and closed the door, shrugging out of his leather jacket. She watched him drape it over the back of a vanity chair before kicking off his boots. He looked at her expectantly. “You plan on sleeping in all that?” 

“Kinda, yeah..I mean, what if we have to leave in a hurry?” She asked, taking her boots off at least. 

“Kinda hard for me to fuck you when you’re wearing all that.” Negan smirked, tugging his shirt over his head. 

“Okay, first of all...you fucked me wearing exactly all this earlier.” She said, gesturing to her body and earned a laugh from him. “And second...you fucked me earlier. You really want to go again?” She asked in confusion. She'd never slept with Daryl more than once in a day.

“Baby, I’ve got five wives at home. You really think I go all day only getting off once?” Negan said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She supposed that made sense but that didn’t change the fact… “But they’re all downstairs. And it’s dead quiet. They’ll hear everything.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was already uncomfortable with the idea of them hearing their little moment in the store. She knew this would be a bit different. 

Negan sighed, his head falling back a bit. “Shit, I really couldn’t give a flying fuck if they heard us. And if we’re being real, they’re probably expecting it. C’mon baby, don’t fucking stress over it. Just focus on me, alright?”

He stepped towards her and tugged her against him by her hips. She still looked a little unsure, her hands coming up to rest on his bare chest. He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

“Would it make you feel better if I put my face between those pretty legs of yours?” Negan asked, his hands roaming over her to cup her ass. She blushed and looked away from him. He chuckled, squeezing her ass as he rubbed his half hard erection against her through their jeans. “C’mon baby, you know I’ll make you feel good.” He murmured seductively, smirking down at her.

Miranda didn’t answer, too stubborn to admit out loud that she wanted him. So she reached up and cupped of the back of his head, instead, tugging his lips down to hers. He smirked into the kiss and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. He squeezed her ass and led her back to the bed, sliding his tongue past her lips with a groan. He laid her down, climbing on top of her as he kissed down her neck. 

Miranda moaned softly, her hands digging into his hair as he sucked a fresh mark into her skin, and then another against her breast. He sat up and pulled her shirt off, undoing her bra with ease so he could latch his lips around her nipple. She moaned again and arched up into him. He teased each of her nipples for a few minutes, going back and forth between the two before he kissed down her slim stomach, kissing her protruding hips. He sat back and tugged her pants and panties off in one motion, gesturing with his chin for her to move up the bed to the pillows. He removed the rest of his own clothes before settling between her legs. 

“Just so you know, this might be one of the prettiest peaches I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Negan smirked at her, skimming his stubble over her mound as he watched her squirm. He flicked his tongue out, teasing her folds. He used two fingers to part her lips before running a flat tongue up her slit, circling her bead several times. He sucked it into his mouth with a soft hum in his throat, his arms wrapping around the underside of her thighs to hold her still. She couldn’t stop squirming against him, little whimpers falling from her lips with every new sensation he brought her. 

“Fuck, Negan…” She moaned, her hands going to his hair. She’d never been with a man that paid so much attention to her pussy before. Most of the guys she’d been with didn’t like going down on her. They often complained about it so much that she just stopped asking. She didn’t even need to ask Negan, he just did it. And seemed to enjoy it too, which really surprised her. 

He groaned against her mound, licking down to her entrance where he prodded her with his tongue. He flicked and curled it inside of her in a way that made her moan loudly, not caring who heard. “That’s it baby, just fuckin’ let go and enjoy it.” Negan murmured, laying kisses on the insides of her thighs before diving back in again. She moaned his name and rocked her hips into his face, her body searching more. He brought his hand down and pushed two fingers into her, curling upwards as he caught his breath, watching her face. 

Miranda let go of his hair to grasp the pillow behind her head, her orgasm building quickly. She was always surprised by how easy it was for him to bring it out of her. He let her grind against his face, his tongue never stopping its movements against her clit as he worked her to the edge. He sucked hard, watching her face as her brow pinched in concentration. He smirked and thrust his fingers in and out of her at a ridiculous pace, feeling her walls tighten around them. She came hard with a moan of his name, her hips twitching uncontrollably. He removed his fingers to lap up the juices quickly gathering at her entrance, moaning at her taste. 

“Fuck baby, you taste fucking amazing, you know that?” He dipped his fingers back into her, teasing her a moment before sitting up and bringing his fingers to her lips. “Clean yourself off of me, baby.” He said and she dutifully sucked his fingers into her mouth, removing any traces of herself. He groaned softly as he watched her lips wrap around them, heavily tempted to replace them with his cock. 

He pulled back and lay beside her, giving her a moment to catch her breath. He grinned at her as she turned her head to look at him and she rolled her eyes. “You’re too arrogant for you own good.” She mumbled, closing her eyes. He chuckled and leaned in, kissing her deeply for a moment.

“With good fucking reason.” He squeezed her hip and tugged her hips until she was on top of him. “C’mon baby. I wanna watch you ride my dick.” He smirked up at her. Her legs still felt like jelly but she did her best to sit up and lower herself onto his thick cock. He groaned as her wet heat enveloped him, his hands going to her hips. “God damn that’s good.” He licked his lips, watching her move. 

Miranda placed her hands on his chest, leaning over him as she bounced on his dick, moaning out over how he stretched her walls. He didn’t know whether to look at the breasts swaying in front of his face or his cock disappearing into her pussy. His hands came up to cup her chest, his thumbs rolling her nipples. 

“Fuck you look so goddamn sexy, riding my cock like a goddamn pro.” Negan grunted, thrusting up into her. She moaned his name, her head swimming in lust. “Yeah, you like that sweetheart?” He grinned, his hands sliding around to cup her ass instead.

“Yes sir…fuck…” Miranda panted, her eyes slipping closed as she rolled her hips. She moaned loudly as he planted his feet and thrust up into her. 

“Ah, fuck….that's it…” Negan groaned, throwing his head back. Miranda sat up on her knees, swirling her hips every time she came back down on him. “Oh, fuck yeah.. fuckin’ get it girl. Look at you dancing on my fuckin' dick!” He groaned, his hands going back behind his head as he watched her. 

Miranda bit her lip and brought a hand between her legs before hesitating. “Please can I touch myself, sir?” 

Negan grinned at her. “Look at you learnin’ the rules.” He teased and gave her a nod, watching with dark eyes as her fingers rubbed her clit. She moaned, her eyes falling closed as her hips faltered a bit. He sat up and tugged her into his lap as he pulled himself up to his knees, sitting on his ankles. “Fuck you’re too goddamn much…” He licked his lips, wrapping his arms around her as he helped her ride him. 

Miranda wrapped her arms around his shoulders, dropping her forehead against his. They were both quiet aside from soft moans and groans as they rolled their hips together. She was climbing her peak fast, her nails digging into his back the closer to the edge she got. He hissed through his teeth and gripped her ass, pulling her harder into his lap. His cock dragged along that sweet spot inside her, causing her to whine and throw her head back. “Please...please, I’m so close..” 

“C’mon, girl… fuckin’ come for me.” Negan growled, his jaw clenched tight as he fought to hold back his own release. She cried his name, her body tensing as the coil tightened inside her belly. She felt it snap and her body fell apart, any semblance of a rhythm out the window. His arms wrapped around her again, holding her up as wave after wave crashed over her. She barely noticed when he shoved her down on the bed and fucked the holy hell out of her, his hips smacking loudly against her thighs as he chased his own. He groaned her name as he cock twitched, his balls tight, and he spilled everything he had into her tight pussy. He rocked his hips against her roughly until he had nothing left to give. “Oh fuck me…” He groaned as he caught himself on his elbows, trying not to crush her small form. Her arms were still wrapped loosely around him as they both tried to catch her breath. 

Negan rolled off of her, panting as he stared up at the dark ceiling. He glanced over at her in surprise as her fingers entwined with his. Her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling deeply and he couldn’t help but wonder if she even realized she was doing it. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there and another against her knuckles. 

“C’mon, baby. Let’s get some sleep. Got a lotta shit to do tomorrow.” Negan murmured and helped her to the other end of the bed to get under the covers. She let him tug her back against his chest, spooning her so tightly there was no room between them. He kissed her shoulder and the back of her neck and she dozed off to him rubbing circles against the scar on her hip.


	13. Lion's Den

Miranda couldn’t remember a time she had slept so well. Probably not since before the outbreak. She felt so relaxed and at ease she almost forgot what was going on. She drifted in that blissful state of awake and dreaming for a long time, letting herself enjoy the moment for as long as she could. In the back of her mind, she knew it would fall apart any minute now. What she wasn’t expecting was the feel of soft lips and a rough beard against her neck to be what dragged her into fully consciousness. 

“Mmmm… good mornin’.” The gruff, raspy voice spoke in her ear, still ragged from sleep. She felt herself squirm closer to the warmth he gave her without really trying too. His arms tightened around her as she did, pulling her flush against his back. She sighed contently as the kisses started again, turning her head to give him more room. He parted his lips and sucked softly on the spot below her ear and tugged her closer until she felt his erection pressing against her ass. “I’ve been wantin’ to do this for awhile…” He murmured in her ear.

“What’s that?” Miranda hummed, taking his hand. She trailed it up from her hip to cup her breast. She could feel his smirk against her skin as he ran his thumb over her nipple. 

“A mornin’ fuck with you. Best fuckin’ way to wake up, with my dick slidin’ right into a hot, tight pussy.” Negan chuckled roughly against the shell of her ear. He nibbled slightly on the lobe before turning her body so she was laying on her back beside him. His hand slid up the length of her neck and cupped the back of her head, pulling her in for a sensual kiss. His tongue tangled with hers and he hummed softly into her mouth, shifting his hips so his hard length was pressing impatiently against her thigh. 

Miranda wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer until he had settled between her legs, hovering over her. He nudged her thighs further apart and guided his cock passed her wet folds. He groaned as he was engulfed in her heat. Miranda whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him deeper. 

“That’s it baby… fuck you feel so fucking good.” Negan groaned and kissed her again, teasing kisses down her neck. He sucked another bright red mark against her skin, adding to the others he left the night before. He sat back on his elbows, admiring his handiwork as he thrust slow and deep. He smirked at her and took her wrists in his hands, holding them above her head as his forearms rested on the pillow. 

“Negan…” Miranda sighed, rolling her hips up to meet his. He dropped his forehead against hers as he picked up the pace slowly. The only sounds to be heard were the soft creak of the bed and his grunts as he thrust in and out of her. She pulled against his hands, wanting to wrap her arms around him. “Negan..” She whined as he tightened his grip. He tsked at her.

“Stay still, princess. You know I’m gonna take good care of you…I always fuckin’ do.” Negan murmured and kissed her again. He rocked his hips into her, moaning softly against her lips. He kissed her tenderly as he tried to control himself. He wanted to drag it out awhile, until she was begging for release. But his body was disagreeing with him and his legs practically shook with the need to drill her into the bed. He groaned her name and pulled back to drop his forehead to her shoulder, his hands tightening around her wrists. There was bound to be bruises by the end of this but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He wanted to leave marks all over her, remind everyone that she was his now. He knew it was only a matter of time until she stopped saying no to him. 

“Negan...please..” Miranda whined and he fought back a smirk.

“Please what, princess? You want Daddy to fuck you nice and hard?” He murmured, wincing as he realized he let it slip. He’d promised her he wouldn’t but it was habit after all his time with his wives. They usually went along with whatever he wanted but Miranda had made it clear--

“Yes, Daddy. Fuck I need you so bad.” Miranda whined and he sat up abruptly, staring down at her. 

“Fuck, did you just--son of a bitch…” His mouth was on hers in an instant and his hips moving so fast and hard the bed frame smacked against the wall so hard it left indents. Miranda cried out and tried desperately to keep up with him as he grunted and groaned above her. “Fuck...fucking say it...again…beg me, baby.” 

“Daddy, please…” Miranda moaned as he sat up on his knees, letting go of her hands. He gripped her hips tight, pulling her against him with every thrust. He tossed his head back, gritting his teeth. 

“That’s it...fuck, you’re such a good fucking girl for me… god fucking damn it.” Negan growled, moving his hand so he could thumb at her clit. “Be a good girl, Miranda… come for Daddy, c’mon…” 

Miranda moaned loudly, arching her back to pull him in deeper as she felt her muscles contracting. She closed her eyes and her hips jerked as she came undone around him. “OH god Negan!” She cried loudly and he lost it, painting her insides with a loud groan. He continued thrusting deep inside her until his cock was spent and he collapsed beside her. They were both quiet as they caught their breath. Her head was spinning a bit so she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the way her body vibrated with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She heard him suck in a breath like he was about to speak and she smacked his chest. “Don’t say a fucking word.” She warned and he laughed, turning on his side to tug her close. 

“I fucking knew it.” Negan grinned, unable to help himself. She groaned in annoyance and turned her back to him.

“Oh shut up.” She complained, flushing red. She couldn’t believe he got her to say it. And she actually liked it. He kissed the top of her shoulder and nuzzled her hair.

“You’re so fucking sexy. God damn, baby. Just come the fuck home with me. You’ll be so happy there.” Negan pleaded, tightening his grip on her. 

Miranda sighed and tried to get out of his arms but he wouldn’t let her budge. “You know I can’t.” 

“You fucking can, but you won’t.” Negan argued, kissing the shell of her ear. “What the hell is holding you back? Fucking Daryl? Yeah, you seem real fucking happy with him.” He said sarcastically and she ripped his arm away from her body so she could get up. 

“Things have been getting better lately.” Miranda countered as she searched for her clothes. Negan sighed and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “Plus, it’s not just him. It’s the fact that you have five wives that I’d have to compete with and I’m sorry but that’s just not my thing.” 

“Says the girl that’s fucking two men.” Negan said bitterly. She grew suspiciously quiet and he looked up at her after a moment, noticing the disappointed look on her face. “Huh. Maybe things aren’t as great with the hubby after all.” He said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“We’re working on it.” She said and tugged her pants on. She didn’t want to talk about how her and Daryl had barely shared a peck or two on the lips since she’d met the leader of the saviors. That they hadn’t even come close to being intimate, despite sharing a bed again. Daryl just wasn’t interested at the moment. She was trying really hard not to push him because she understood his reasoning but it hurt. 

“Sure you are.” Negan got up and started tugging his clothes on. “Eat something quickly, we leave in half an hour.” He said as he stormed out of the room. 

 

They’d spent the better part of the day filling the second truck they’d brought along with shit from the neighboring houses. They went from one suburban house to the next, taking along anything that might be considered useful or furniture that needed replacing at the Sanctuary. 

Things between her and Negan had been tense all day. Despite sharing the same car, they hadn’t spoken much unless he was giving her orders or snapping at her to watch her back when she didn’t notice the walker coming out of a bedroom at first. It was uncomfortable for everyone when he was in a mood. She hated knowing that it was because of her and wondered how long it would take him to get over it.

She stood in a bedroom staring at this intricately designed ceramic piece that twisted in on itself in several places. Not to mention the color, a mix of red and gold, splattered along its sides. She wanted so badly to take it back to her mother, knowing it was just the thing she would love to have in her home. But she was here for Negan and his people today. 

As usual, she didn’t hear the approach of the biker boots on the carpet and jumped as he spoke up. “That would look perfect on her mantle.” He said over her shoulder and she turned to look at him. 

“Yeah it would.” Miranda agreed, a little touched he’d remembered. His face had softened a bit from the scowl he’d been wearing all day as he looked at the weird piece on the dresser. “It’s a shame I can’t bring it back.” She said and he turned his gaze to her.

“Who the fuck said you couldn’t?” He moved to the closet and pulled out a couple of towels and a suitcase. She watched curiously as he wrapped the piece with care and packed it away for her. She accepted the suitcase hesitantly, half expecting him to take it back. 

“Thanks...She’s gonna love it.” She said and he tucked her hair behind her ear before clearing his throat. 

“C’mon. We’re heading to the next one.” Negan said and she followed him out of the room, suitcase in tow. She stored it in the trunk of his car to keep it separate from everything else. If anyone noticed, they didn’t question it. 

The next house was fairly easy and Miranda fell back in step with Negan again which was a relief. She enjoyed their day yesterday and didn’t want to deal with him being a grouch for the rest of their trip. She wondered again how long he’d keep her. He’d told her only a few days but he could always extend that or hell he could decide to take her back to what he called the Sanctuary instead. 

As they finished loading up the goods they’d scavenged from that house, Miranda caught Negan staring up at the sky with a crease between his brows. “What’s wrong?” She asked, looking up at the dark clouds herself. 

“Shit’s gonna hit the fan soon. I don’t wanna get caught up in all that.” He said and gave one loud whistle to get the attention of his saviors. “Let’s load this shit up and bring it home a day early. I don’t like the look of them clouds up there.” He called and got an affirmative answer from the lot before they picked up the pace to get it done. 

“Home?” Miranda asked, looking up at him as he headed to the car.

“Yeah. Lucky you, you get to see how the other half lives.” Negan smirked at her, rolling his eyes when he caught the look on her face. “If we try to make it to Alexandria today, we’ll get caught in the storm. The Sanctuary is closer. It’s not a big fucking deal.” 

Miranda sighed and looked up at the angry sky again before getting in the passenger's seat. She tried not to fidget too much as they made the long journey home. She barely heard the music as she tried to imagine what she’d be walking into. Would they all know about the deal she had with Negan? Would she sleep in the cell Daryl was in while Negan fucked all five of his wives. She assumed he wouldn’t let her sleep in his room. Assumed he’d prefer their company over hers. Why would any man choose one woman when he could have five?

“Will you relax? You act like I’m taking you back to the lion’s den.” Negan laughed and she rolled her eyes. “You know no one’s gonna lay a fucking hand on you, right? I wouldn’t let that happen.” She turned to look at him, seeing the sincerity on his face.

“I know.” She agreed finally because she did. He’d already showed her that he cared about her in his own way. “I just don’t know what to expect is all.” 

Negan didn’t elaborate or try to make her feel any better. He just turned up the music and lay his hand on her thigh for a while. Until it started to rain and he wanted better control over the car. She watched the trees pass until eventually they made their way off the highway. She didn’t know where they were, not recognizing anything around them despite how often she and Daryl had set out before the saviors took over their lives. She’d never been to this area before. They pulled up to the factory, surrounded by chain linked fences. She was surprised by the size of it all but even more so by the walkers. 

At first she’d just assumed it was like at the prison, where despite their best efforts they always accumulated a large number of the dead they had to thin out every day. But she realized upon a closer look that they were chained there. She turned to look at Negan curiously and found him smirking at her reaction.

“They serve a few purposes.” Negan explained without her having to ask. “The smell keeps the dead fucks away, it’s a sort of security to ensure no dumbasses try to climb the fence, and...well, usually when one of my people fucks up bad enough, they make a good addition to the line.” He said, pulling into the yard as the gates were opened. 

“You put your own people out there?” She asked, eyebrows rose. 

“Well, just like with the iron, it reminds people what happens when they don’t follow the goddamned rules.” Negan said as he parked the car. He got out and ordered everyone to head inside, to deal with the cargo when the rain stopped so they didn’t risk ruining anything. He did bring her box of new clothes inside though so she could change into something that wasn’t covered in walker blood. “So what do you think of my palace?” He asked with a grin.

Miranda rolled her eyes as she followed him through the maze of hallways. “I think palace is a bit of an exaggeration.” She said, watching as people dropped to a knee as they walked by. “Okay, maybe not so much…” Negan laughed and glanced at her. 

“You know, I didn’t even tell them to do that shit. That’s the best part.” He grinned and led her up several flights of stairs. She wondered where they were going but after the past couple of days she knew better than to ask. He wouldn’t tell her anyways. Eventually they came to a set of double doors and he turned to grin wickedly at her before pushing them both open. 

She found herself standing in the most intricately designed room she’d seen in a long time. But that’s not what surprised her the most. No, what really caught her attention wasn’t the ridiculous chandelier hanging in the center of the room or the fully stocked bar to the side, but the five attractive women clad in black dresses and heels. 

Miranda didn’t need to ask to know she was seeing Negan’s wives and she immediately wanted to turn and run from the room. She didn’t like the instant jealousy that rolled through her as she looked at each of them. They were so beautiful and compared to her… She honestly didn’t know why he wasted his time with her. She clutched the box in her arms a little tighter and looked up at Negan, wondering what the hell he was playing at.

“Ladies, Daddy’s home.” Negan smirked and she watched as a couple of them get up to greet him, kissing his cheeks and asking about what he brought them. She flushed, part in embarrassment but also in fury as she looked away. She should have known he would have brought her here, just to rub it all in her face a bit. Maybe he thought this would help his case and she’d agree to be his wife. But all it achieved was making her want to smack that smug look off his face and never have anything to do with him again.

“Who’s this?” Miranda looked up as one of the wives drew everyone’s attention to her. She had honey colored hair and her face was pinched in concern as she looked at Miranda. 

“Ladies, this here is our guest from Alexandria. So be fucking nice.” Negan said and turned to look at her. “Miranda, don’t be so fucking shy. They won’t bite.” He grinned devilishly and she scowled at him. The fucker was enjoying this too much. 

“Oh so you’re Miranda.” The redhead said with a snicker and the other women had to stifle their giggles. 

“Frankie.” Negan hissed in warning, his cheek tinged just the slightest in pink and again Miranda wondered what he’d told them about her. She merely sat back down and sipped her wine with a smirk on her face. “Any-fucking-way, I’ve got some shit to do. I need my lovely wives to make her feel very fucking welcome. Get her cleaned up and into some of the new clothes I so graciously found for her. I’ll be back in a little while for dinner.” He said and winked at Miranda as he took the box from her. 

A couple of the women, Frankie and the dark haired one, led her to the bathroom reluctantly. Once the door closed behind her, Negan gestured for Sherry to speak with him for a moment. 

“So, that’s Miranda, huh?” She said, crossing her arms and ignored the way he narrowed his eyes at her. “She’s pretty. I assume I should make room for her here?” 

“No. She hasn’t agreed. Yet.” Negan said in frustration and Sherry fought back a smirk. 

“Hmm. I kinda like this girl. She has the balls to say no to you.” She said and he rolled his eyes, pulling the black dress out of the box. 

“Shut up, for fucks sake.” Negan growled. “Get her to wear this and make her comfortable. And don’t give me that look.” 

Sherry held her hands up in defense and watched him leave. She walked into their bathroom and asked the other wives to leave, waiting patiently as Miranda finished her shower. As the brunette finished up and walked out to grab a towel, she couldn’t help but let her eyes trail over every mark across her small frame. Sure she may have declined his offer but he was obviously still getting what he wanted from her. She recognize the bruises from his hands anywhere. 

“His majesty requested you wear this.” She said sarcastically, holding up the dress and smirked at the scowl on Miranda’s face. “Well, demanded would probably be more appropriate.”

“He took the box with him, didn’t he?” Miranda asked and Sherry chuckled.

“Of course he did. God forbid he actually let you have a choice.” She watched as Miranda’s face cracked in a smile. She hung the dress on the hook on the back of the door and went into the walk in closet as Miranda dried off. She found a nice set of lingerie she thought might fit the other woman as well as a pair of heels. She chuckled at the horrified look on her face as she caught sight of them.

“I’m not wearing those. I haven’t worn heels in years, I’ll break an ankle.” Miranda argued. 

“They’re not so bad. And it’ll make him happy.” 

“I don’t give a shit if he’s happy.” Miranda grumbled and started getting dressed. She grimaced at the lace she was given. It wasn’t as comfortable as what she was used to wearing but it did do wonders for her breasts. She pulled the dress on and ignored the heels as she towel dried her hair. 

“Here, let me.” Sherry sat her at the vanity and blow dried her hair carefully, mindful of the curls twisting through her hair. She did so in a way that made them fall beautifully down her shoulders and Miranda was surprised by her reflection. She hadn’t looked so nice since before the world went to hell. Sherry even did up her make up a little, just the faintest amount because she didn’t want to overdo it. 

“Thanks…” Miranda said as she looked at herself, a strange mix of emotions playing in her chest. She was surprised how much better she felt after being dolled up a bit.

“No problem. Come on, come have a drink with us.” Sherry said and left the room, giving her a minute. Miranda watched her go before turning back to her reflection, running her fingers through her soft hair. She hated that all she could think about was what Negan’s reaction would be. She got up, kicking the heels aside, and went out to face the lion’s den.


	14. Jealousy

Miranda entered the room a little nervously, her feet bare on the floor. She kept fixing the hem of her dress, tugging it down. She wasn’t used to showing off so much skin like this and felt unbelievably uncomfortable. It didn’t help that despite her mini makeover, the other women in the room were far more attractive than her. They also looked well fed and taken care of where as she was probably underweight at this point. She didn’t exactly look like a skeleton though, her experience out in the world gained her quite a bit of muscle, but she didn’t have the same sexy figure as they did.

“Come here, Miranda. Come sit with us.” Sherry encouraged and Miranda stepped further into the room, joining her on the couch.

Give her a room full of walkers and she’ll take them out with confidence. Throw her in a room full of beautiful women and she wants to hide in fear. Yeah, that makes sense. 

“You look nice.” One of them complimented and Miranda gave her a tight smile, accepting a glass of wine hesitantly. She hadn’t had anything to drink in a long time. She certainly didn’t want to end up drunk or even a bit tipsy in the company of people she didn’t know or trust in a place she was unfamiliar with. But she took a sip anyways because she wasn’t sure what else to do. “I’m Tanya. You know Sherry, and Frankie over there with the big mouth.” She said and the redhead rolled her eyes. “And this is Amber and Cynthia.”

“Uhh, hi…” Miranda said, having to remind herself not to grip the wine glass so tight. She didn’t want it to break. 

“You’re so tense. Seriously, you have nothing to worry about. We’re not gonna like scratch your eyes out or something because you’re sleeping with our husband.” Frankie said with a smirk and Miranda blushed. 

“It’s not really like that…” She said, trying to hang onto the fact that she was doing this for Daryl, despite the fact that things had been progressing with them. She was in serious denial that she felt anything for Negan, even with the jealousy stabbing her heart as she sat in the circle of his wives. 

“Oh he’s told us all about that. I get it, we’re all here for different reasons.” Tanya said, glancing at Sherry who frowned into her glass. Miranda wondered if any of them actually wanted to be there. 

“It’s not so bad. They get a little dramatic about it but he takes care of us. We never go without what we need, like food especially. And we’re spoiled like you wouldn’t believe.” Frankie defended, sipping her drink. “And I don’t need to tell you that the sex makes it all worth it.” 

Miranda took another gulp of her wine, kind of hoping now that she would get drunk so maybe she wouldn’t have to remember this conversation. She stared down at her glass as she zoned them out for a while. She ignored them as she finished her wine and barely noticed when someone poured her another. It wasn’t until someone had said her name for the third time that she focused on what they were saying again.

“I said, why are you here? Sherry said you’re not joining us but...well, he had you wear that and you’re here with us so…” Tanya trailed off and Miranda furrowed her brow.

“I’m not sure. He took me from Alexandria early yesterday. He wouldn’t say why though.” She rolled her eyes at that, still annoyed with his games. “Is he always so frustratingly difficult?” 

The other women laughed. “You have no idea. You should have seen him last winter when he got sick. It was like..tripled.” Cynthia said, rolling her eyes. “We all took turns dealing with him. Well, I guess it was only three of us then.” 

“I didn’t join until a few months ago.” Sherry explained, looking at her hand where she used to wear her wedding ring. 

“Because of Dwight, right?” Miranda questioned and they all looked at her in surprise.

“He told you that?” Sherry asked, furrowing her brow. 

“What else did he say about us?” Frankie demanded, sitting up. Miranda shrugged.

“Not a lot. Just that there were five of you and you were all well taken care of. I only know about....well, I asked what happened to Dwight..” She trailed off and gestured to the left side of her face. They grew quiet then and Miranda felt bad for bringing it up.

“Negan has...interesting ways of dealing with things.” Sherry said and got up to pour herself something stronger. Amber joined her, looking upset as well.

“Amber’s boyfriend, or ex boyfriend, I guess...He had the same thing happen to him. They were caught fooling around together and that’s against the rules. He’s very against cheating.” Frankie told her in a hushed tone so the blonde woman wouldn’t hear them talking about her.

“That seems a little hypocritical.” Miranda said with a scowl.

“He’s a possessive man.” Frankie shrugged, as if that excused his actions. Miranda took another gulp, worried about Daryl. Sure he promised he wouldn’t hurt him but could she really believe that? They poured her another glass and she felt herself loosening up a bit. She was such a lightweight now. 

Halfway into her third glass, she found herself giggling about stories from the other girls about what they used to do. She tucked her legs under her ass on the couch and took another sip. “I wonder if he’s gonna have you just stay the night with us. We’ve got room, don’t worry.” Frankie said eventually as they hit a lull in conversation. 

“I don’t know. I was wondering the same thing. I guess he might always drag me to his bed tonight.” Miranda said, rolling her eyes. She was still a little annoyed with him for dropping her off with his wives, even if she was having a good time now. 

Frankie snorted. “Oh I doubt that. The only time he lets anyone sleep in his bed is if he’s passed out before he kicked us out.” Miranda furrowed her brow at that.

“He made me sleep with him last night.” Miranda said and they all stopped and looked at her. She blushed at the attention and looked down at her glass. 

“Seriously?” Tanya asked, sitting forward curiously. 

“Yeah, I was kind of surprised too. And I never thought a guy like him would be so fucking snuggly, am I right?” Miranda laughed but no one else did. “What?”

“Negan doesn’t… he’s not a cuddler. He gets what he wants from us and sends us on our way. Or goes back to his room if he was visiting us in ours.” Amber said, one of the few times she’d spoken up since Miranda had been there. 

Miranda laughed at that. “You’re joking, right?” She looked around at their confused faces. “Seriously? He holds me almost every time. Once he fell asleep in my arms.” 

“He did?” Frankie actually scowled at her and stood up to get another bottle of wine. “I guess that’s not a big surprise. He’s obviously got a thing for you.” She said bitterly. 

“Well, I’m not his wife.” Miranda said, hoping that reminding her of that will make her feel better. It didn’t.

“Well it’s not our names he’s calling out in bed.” Frankie said, making a face as she uncorked the bottle.

“Frankie.” Sherry hissed. 

“Wait, what?” Miranda asked, looking around at them.

“Just ignore her. She’s just drunk and her jealousy is showing.” Tanya rolled her eyes and Miranda shook her head.

“No, what is she talking about?”

“Oh, he hasn’t told you that? He’s been moaning out your fucking name the past few weeks when he finishes in one of us.” Frankie sneered and Miranda’s eyes widened.

“It’s not...every time…” Sherry countered, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Yeah, well it’s enough.” The red head snapped and went to her room, slamming the door. Sherry winced.

“I’m sorry about her. Some of us are here under obligation because of our situation, you already know that’s true for me. But Frankie...she actually enjoys being with him. She’s always jealous when one of us gets more attention than her. She’s just usually better at hiding it.” Sherry explained, rolling her eyes. 

Miranda frowned and finished her glass. “I’m gonna… I need some air.” She said and stood up.

“You really shouldn’t wander.. I don’t think he’ll like that.” Amber warned and Miranda huffed a laugh.

“Honestly? I don’t really care.” She said and left the room, walking barefoot across the cold floor. 

She didn’t really know where she was going. She was planning on trying to find a way outside but as she found the roof exit, she found it was still pouring rain. She sighed and closed the door, heading back the way she came. She ran into a familiar man from their run together. He did a double take when he saw her, not recognizing her at first. 

“Miranda? Is that you? You look--” Joey cleared his throat before he could finish that sentence. “You shouldn’t be wandering around. You’re gonna get lost. Trust me, I got lost a lot when I first got here.” 

“Yeah, I honestly have no idea where I’m going.” Miranda laughed, running a hand through her soft curls. 

“Do you...do you want me to take you to Negan? He probably won’t like you exploring the factory.” He said, looking like he was more worried about Negan’s wrath than her well being. 

“Yeah, sure. I’d rather not go back to the lion’s den if I had a choice.” She said and Joey raised an eyebrow in confusion before leading her down the hall. Eventually they came across another set of double doors and he hesitated a moment before knocking softly once, then louder two more times.

“What?” Miranda could hear the man himself call from the other side and Joey nodded for her to go on inside. She pushed open the door and closed it behind her. She was a little amazed by the way his room was decorated but she really shouldn’t be. If he spoiled his wives with only the best, why wouldn’t he do the same for himself? Her eyes settled on him behind his desk, he was staring down at a book of something handwritten with a crease between his brows. But she snorted at the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. 

“What--” He started to snap as he finally looked up at her, but stopped as his eyes trailed up her body. “Oh shit.” 

Miranda forgot she’d been wearing that stupid dress he’d found for her. Not to mention the makeup and her hair… She blushed and tugged on the hem of her dress again, trying to gather up the liquid courage she’d been drinking the past hour or so.

“Yeah, I know. I look pretty damn great when I actually try. Whatever.” Miranda said, trying to brush off his reaction but he was still staring at her. She chewed on her lip until he spoke again.

“Get the fuck over here.” He growled, closing the book he’d been reading before she could even see what it was. She approached the desk, making her way around to his side of it. She hopped up on the edge and he leaned back in his chair, his eyes trailing up her legs. 

“You’re wearing glasses.” She said, trying to distract him with something else.

“And you’re wearing a dress.” He took the black rimmed glasses off and tossed them gently onto the desk beside her. His hands came up and trailed up her calves, skimming up over her knees to her thighs where he tried to pry her legs apart. She wasn’t having it. She smacked his hands away and he furrowed his brow as he looked up at her.

“Nuh-uh. I’ve got a bone to pick with you, mister.” Miranda said, poking him in the nose. He made a face before his face broke out in a grin.

“Are you drunk?” 

“That’s besides the point.” Miranda scoffed and crossed her arms. “What the fuck, Negan?”

“What now?” Negan sighed, rolling his eyes as he sat back in his chair again. He’s hands were fidgeting on the arms of his chair, itching to touch her.

“You left me alone with your wives, that’s what.”

“And it seems like you had a good fucking time, so what’s the problem?”

“Frankie nearly bit my head off because you like me more than her.” Miranda rolled her eyes and he huffed a laugh.

“Oh I do, do I?” He smirked at her.

“Well apparently you like saying my name a lot more that you do hers.” Miranda said, raising an eyebrow and his face dropped at that.

“What the fuck did she tell you?” He growled and she just stared at him. “Fucking god damn women. I’m taking that fucking bar out of their lounge. A little bit of fucking wine and she can’t keep her goddamned mouth shut.” Negan seethed, running a hand through his hair. 

“They also said you don’t ever let them sleep with you. But you do with me. Why is that?”

“Jesus fucking Christ! They tell you ‘bout Lucille too?” Negan snapped and she furrowed her brow. 

“You mean your bat?” She asked, her brain too mushy to catch up with that fact that he was letting something important slip. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Negan sighed and stood up, towering over her. He put his hands on either side of the desk and stared at her for a long moment before capturing her lips. She squeaked at the unexpected contact and gripped his plain white shirt, tugging him closer. His mouth devoured hers, his hands running up the length of her dress and feeling all her curves. He groaned into her mouth and she whined, pushing against his chest until he pulled back.

“Wait, wait...I’m mad at you.” Miranda panted, her head a little dizzy. She wasn’t sure if it was from the kiss or the wine. 

“Good, use it. Rough me up, baby.” Negan urged and without thinking, she swung. The slap across his cheek echoed in the room and he shook his head a bit out of shock. “Well, shit. Not exactly what I meant.” He chuckled darkly and swooped down to mouth at her neck, biting and sucking his way down til he reached the top of her dress. “Shit baby, as much as I fuckin’ love you in this thing… I need to see what’s underneath.” He said, bunching the dress up to her hips. 

Miranda felt his hands slide around to her back, trailing up her spine until he reached her neck. He slid the zipper down slowly as he kissed her again. He groaned against her mouth and pushed her dress up and over her head, only pulling back to look at her. He chuckled as he saw the lace holding up her breasts.

“God fucking damn…” He shook his head in appreciation and cupped her over her bra with both hands, kneading them roughly. She moaned and arched her back into his touch. He buried his face between her tits with a groan, biting and licking at the skin not covered by black lace. “You’re so fucking sexy, baby…” 

“Negan...please..” Miranda squirmed on his desk, already soaking through the flimsy lace between her legs. He smirked and kissed her again.

“Nope, that’s not what I wanna hear. C’mon baby...say it right.” He nipped at her lower lip and she groaned in frustration, her cheeks turning pink.

“Daddy...please..” She whispered and he grinned, his hand sliding between her thighs as he kissed her again.

“That’s it...good fucking girl…” He groaned, teasing her clit with his middle finger. He slid his tongue passed her eager lips in the same moment his finger moved her panties aside and pushed passed her folds. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up his arms, her wrists going around his shoulders. “So fuckin’ wet for me already…” He murmured against her lips and slid another finger into her. 

“Daddy please...I want...fuck.” Miranda moaned and dropped her head back as his long fingers curled inside of her, stroking her walls just right. 

“What? What do you want, baby? Tell Daddy what you need.” Negan urged, rubbing circles into that spot deep inside of her. Miranda keened, squirming in his arms. 

“I need...I want...god, damn it Negan, just fuck me.” She panted, kissing him again. He groaned into the kiss and withdrew his fingers, tugging his belt and pants open without removing his lips from hers. He stroked himself a few times before pulling away from her. He grabbed her by the hips and tugged her off the desk, flipping her around and bending her over it in a quick easy move. She gasped by the sudden change and tried to sit back up but his palm was pressing her down between her shoulder blades. 

“This what you want, baby? You want Daddy’s thick cock?” Negan murmured, teasing his length between her legs. He rubbed himself up against her lace covered folds and she moaned. 

“Yessss, Daddy please.” He chuckled and pushed the material aside, shoving himself into her hot center without anymore delay. She cried out, her nails scratching along the surface of the desk and he took her hips, rocking into her slowly.

“Fuck, baby. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought of bending you over this damn desk…” Negan hummed and swatted her ass, causing her to yelp. “Rock yourself back, Miranda. Fuck yourself on Daddy’s dick.” 

Miranda whimpered and started to move her hips while he stood still behind her. He groaned softly as she took him over and over again. It was slow but the visual was fucking magnificent. She clenched and unclenched her hands as she tried helplessly for something to hold onto, give her a bit of leverage as she fucked him. But his desk was too large and she couldn’t even reach the edge without stretching out uncomfortably. 

“C’mon, you can do better than that. You wanted it, now take that fucking dick, princess.” Negan urged, smacking her other cheek. She gritted her teeth and picked up the pace, swiveling her hips each time she pushed back. “That’s more fucking like it.” He chuckled darkly and gripped both ass cheeks in his hands, pushing them apart to watch himself disappear into her heat. He licked his lips at the sight and couldn’t resist holding back anymore. 

Miranda cried out again as he took hold of her hips and started to thrust hard and deep without warning. She dropped her forehead against the desk, moaning his name. He angled his hips in just the right way that every thrust landed against her sweet spot, dragging the most sinful noises out of her that she couldn’t control if she tried. 

Negan groaned, his fingertips digging into her hips. He was already teetering close to the edge but he refused to come until she did. He snaked a hand up to her hair, remembering how much she loved that, and tugged hard, bowing her back a bit. Miranda hissed in response but instead of complaining, she rolled her hips even faster to meet his thrusts.

“Fuck, that’s it baby… god damn don’t fucking stop…” Negan groaned, his hips slapping against her ass audibly. She moaned his name and scratched her nails across the desk again as she drew closer to the edge. “C’mon, girl...come for daddy...that’s it..” He panted, feeling her walls flutter around him.

Miranda shuddered at the command and moaned loudly, her hips stuttering. As she started to come, her knees buckled and he had to wrap his arms around her waist to hold her up. She cried out his name again, her body convulsing with every wave of pleasure he gave her. He grit his teeth to fuck her through it, trying to draw out the sensations although his balls were close to bursting. As she slumped a bit in his arms he pulled out and dragged her to her knees facing him. He stroked his length, slick with her juices, and grunted as the coil in his stomach tightened. He released the tension with a moan, spilling out in spurts across her lace covered breasts. He continued pumping his cock, panting her name, until he had nothing left in him. He fell back in his chair, tipping his head back to rest against it and closed his eyes as he caught his breath.

Miranda stood on shaky legs and pouted at the sticky mess he’d left all over her. “Guess I’ll need another shower.” She complained half heartedly with a sigh. Negan huffed a laugh and looked up at her. 

“That’s a good look on you.” He smirked, his eyes trailing over her body. She looked absolutely wrecked and he loved that new bruises were scattered along her hips. She rolled her eyes and scooped up a blob of his mess, painting it with her finger over his cheek. She smirked at the annoyed look on his face. “Well that was fucking uncalled for.” 

Negan pulled his shirt over his head and used it to wipe his face before cleaning her up, taking extra care around her cleavage of course. He tossed the shirt aside, not caring where it ended up, and started fixing his pants. 

“There, good as new.” He said and stood up, heading over to his dresser. He pulled out two clean shirts, one for him and one for her, and tossed it to her. He watched, desire pooling in his eyes, as she removed the soiled black bra before pulling his shirt over her head. “So...you hungry?” He asked and called to have food sent up to his room for the two of them.


	15. In too Deep

Negan got a kick out of Fat Joey blushing when he brought their dinner up and saw Miranda sitting there in Negan’s t-shirt and a pair of panties and nothing else. He gave him all kinds of hell for it since technically Miranda wasn’t a wife and it wasn’t against the rules for him to ogle her. She didn’t think it was all that funny though. 

“Why do you always gotta fuck with him?” Miranda said, shaking her head as she curled her legs up under her after Joey left. She’d seen him do a lot of that during the run too, nothing too bad just a lot of ball busting. Honestly, he was an ass to most of the saviors but she noticed Joey got the brunt of it. Negan grinned and sat beside her on the leather couch, picking up a bowl of steamed vegetables. 

“Cause he makes it so fuckin’ easy.” He chuckled and fed her a carrot off his fork. She rolled her eyes and sat up to eat with him. They bullshitted over dinner and he promised to take her on a tour the next day. 

“Does it really matter? It’s not like I’m gonna be spending a lot of time here.” Miranda said, wondering if it was more about him trying to convince her to stay than anything. He shrugged and finished his bite before sitting back against the couch.

“Maybe I just wanna show off a little. Show you your shitty little community ain’t all that.” Negan said and ran his hand over her thigh. Not in a teasing way, more like he didn’t even realize he was doing it. It ignited those pesky little butterflies in her stomach and she tried to ignore them as she focused on eating. His hand eventually left her skin as he got up to pour himself a glass of whiskey. He didn’t get her anything besides water because in his words “she’d had enough”. Thankfully she was a little more clear headed with food in her. 

“So besides fucking your many wives, what do you do for fun around here?” Miranda asked as he sat back down, crossing one leg to rest on the other. 

“What makes you think I have time for fun?” Negan said, taking a sip from his drink before resting the glass on his knee. His index traced the rim of the glass as he considered her question. “We have a rec room downstairs with a ping pong table. Other than that I don’t do much. I’m usually tied up with other things. And not in the good way.”

Miranda chuckled and shook her head. “What were you working on when I came in here?” She asked curiously, wondering if he’d tell her. 

“Inventory.” He said and got up, snatching the book off his desk. It had been sitting precariously close to the edge after their little tryst. He flipped to the page he’d been reading and set it in her lap. “I have to keep note of all the shit we have so I know when we’re low on something. For instance, apparently we have a serious need for fucking toothpaste. Something I haven’t seen in a while.” 

Miranda looked over the list, her brow furrowing as she took it all in. It was a lot more than they had, that was for sure. But honestly, she’d expected that. She didn’t even know how many communities he had under his thumb but on top of that the Saviors were scavenging too. Of course they’d have a massive inventory list. She wondered if it was even enough for the vast amount of people he had in his community. She’d wondered just how many people were housed in the tall factory. How many outposts like the one they attacked did he have? He said he thought people were resources, she wondered how true that was. 

“See? Just looking at that list I can tell you you’d be better off here. I’ve seen the shelves in Alexandria’s panty. I know how low on supplies you’re getting.”

“Yeah, but that’s your fault. If you really wanted to help you’d stop with the tribute bullshit and just let us live.” Miranda argued and he rolled his eyes.

“This is the way things are now. I can’t get all soft and take it fuckin’ easy on everyone with a sob story about how hard shit is. You think I don’t know it’s hard? You think it was easy building my fuckin’ empire?” Negan sipped his drink again and set it on the table in front of him. “This is the way shit’s gotta be now. You’ve just gotta pick which side of this shit you want to be on. And think for just a second that you should consider yourself lucky that I’m even offering this shit to you.” 

Miranda fell quiet and looked away from him, putting the book on the table. She looked at the remaining food, realizing she was full for the first time in longer than she’d care to admit. It would be so easy to join him here, let him spoil her for the rest of her life--however short that may be. She didn’t think she could do it though. Even if she didn’t have Daryl back home waiting for her, she imagined letting herself become one of the wives in the parlor and just couldn’t do it. 

Negan sighed and gripped her chin, making her look at him. “You’re overthinking it.” He said, running his thumb over her bottom lip. She stared up into his soft hazel eyes and watched them harden the longer he looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her, softly at first before he was pulling her into his lap. He was gentle with her, which was rare, holding her close to his chest as his hands cascaded down her back. She cupped his jaw in her hands and returned the kiss, enjoying the affection.

It wasn’t often these days that she was shown affection in such a way. Sex with him was usually quick and dirty. Even when he dragged it out longer it was still filthy and rough. This was different. His hands caressed her in ways they hadn’t before, skimming over her curves as his thumbs rubbed circles against the fabric that covered her top half. He settled his hands on her hips, tugging her impossibly closer as his mouth devoured hers. She wondered if this was just yet another ploy. Just him trying to manipulate her into saying yes to him, to show her how good it could be. 

She wanted to believe that anyways. That he didn’t really give a shit about her, he just wanted what he couldn’t have. That this was just a game to him. But it was hard to believe with the way he kissed her and held her. Like he needed her to breathe. It was overwhelming but she couldn’t bring herself to stop it. She craved his touch, unlike anything else before. She couldn’t get enough of him, as much as she tried to ignore it. 

Miranda clung to him as he stood, carrying her to his giant four poster bed. A small part of her realized he could fit more than just two people easily and her jealousy reared its ugly head as she told herself he probably had before. She didn’t let her think anymore about his wives after that, forcing herself to focus on him and enjoy the moment. She was the only one with him now, not them. That’s what mattered 

Negan hovered over her as she laid back on the soft sheets and finally removed his lips from hers, only to tease soft kisses down her neck. He sat back and tugged the shirt from her body, tossing it aside before continuing the trail down her body. He skimmed his lips and his beard over her stomach, kissing each of her hips before dipping his tongue into her navel. His fingers slipped into her panties and slid them down slowly, flicking them over his shoulder. He ran his hands over her legs, starting from her thighs and leading down. His thumbs massaged circles into the arch of her feet, his eyes roaming over her body below him.

“You’re fuckin’ beautiful, you know that?” He said softly, his voice low and his accent more pronounced with his lust for her. Miranda blushed and averted her eyes. “Don’t give me that shy shit. It’s the fuckin’ truth. Would I lie to you?”

Miranda huffed a laugh. “Probably.” She said and he grinned wickedly.

“Fuck you, I’m a man of my word.” He assured her and let his hands trail back up her legs. They stopped every couple inches to massage her calves and her thighs, the sensations driving her crazy. Then there was the added anticipation the closer her got to the apex of her thighs. She was disappointed when he skipped over her center all together, running his palms over her hips and up her sides. He even avoided touching her full breasts, although his eyes were hardly able to stay away from them.

“Negan…” Miranda sighed as he planted his hands on either side of her head and lowered himself until his lips were mere centimeters from hers. 

“Patience, baby. Daddy’s got you.” He murmured and kissed her softly. He couldn’t resist once his lips were on hers, however, and he deepened the kiss quickly. His tongue came into play, easing itself passed her lips to tangle with hers. He rolled his tongue the way he knew she liked, exploring her mouth until his arms ached from holding his weight. He kissed her once more before settling himself more comfortably between her thighs. 

Miranda couldn’t hold back the soft moan as he finally nudged his way into her wet core, sliding with ease through her slick walls. Her arms went around him as he pressed himself fully against her, just barely supporting his weight on his arms. He wanted her to feel him all over her. Quiet groans made their way out of his throat as he began to move, rocking in and out of her slowly. He closed his eyes, trying not to lose control with her like he was so used to doing. He eased in and out of her, his pubic hair rubbing deliciously along her clit and she moaned again before whimpering his name.

“That feel good, sweetness?” Negan hummed, kissing her again. “Tell me how much you love Daddy’s cock.”

Miranda whined again, torn with wanting to obey and not wanting to give in at the same time. She absolutely despised admitting how she felt about him. Even if it were just showing appreciation for a part of him that gave her so much pleasure. “Daddy, please…” She whimpered, her legs trying to drag him in deeper. 

“Uh-uh. I wanna hear it, baby. G’on, tell Daddy how good he makes that tight little pussy feel.” He goaded, dragging his cock along her walls at a torturously slow pace. She gasped as the head of his cock nudged against her sweet spot and tried rolling her hips to make him do it again.

“Daddy…” She whined, her eyes closing as a flush spread across her cheeks and down to her chest. “Fuck it feels so good..” She caved. “Can’t--fuck--can’t get enough..” 

“That’s right you can’t.” Negan said smugly, kissing her again as he picked up the pace. He rolled his hips, trying to hit that spot that made her gasp again and again. He knew he got it right as she started to moan and squirm under him. “That’s a good girl.. Fuckin’ look at you…” He groaned kissing and sucking on her neck again. She had several marks scattered along her neck and chest already but he couldn’t resist adding another. He loved branding his women but it felt even more satisfying with her. Maybe because she’d be going home to Daryl and he’d have to see all the signs of her being with another man. 

Miranda moaned his name, arching her back as she she tried to take him deeper still. Negan reached down and hiked her leg up higher on his waist, pulling another sinful sound out of her at the new angle. He groaned and dropped his forehead against hers, his eyes slipping closed. He was losing control and she could feel it. The way his his shoulders tensed and his arms shook, she knew he was dying to plow into her until she was screaming loud enough for the whole Sanctuary to hear. But still he held back. She hooked her leg tighter around him as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, trying to coax him into really fucking her but he wasn’t having that.

“Fuck your pussy feels so god damn good, baby… Don’t ever wanna fuckin’ stop.” Negan groaned, gripping her hip tight so she couldn’t move so much. She bit her lip and fought against him as she felt her climax building. He must have noticed the way her walls fluttered and her body tensed as he groaned again. “That’s it. You gonna give it to me, baby? Let Daddy feel you come?” He murmured, nipping at her lip and driving into her just a bit harder. 

“Daddy..fuck, Negan.. I’m so--”

“I know baby, just let it go.” He breathed against her lips and she whined, throwing her head back as the build got to be too much. She cried out his name as it crested, crashing over her in waves of burning pleasure. He moaned her name and lost his last semblance of control, fucking her with everything he had left until he was following her with his own release. She felt him paint her walls, felt every twitch of his cock as he unloaded into her. “Fuckin’ Christ, Miranda…” He panted, letting himself smother her for a few moments while he caught his breath. She wanted to cling to him as he pulled away to roll off of her, enjoying the comfort of his body a little too much, but she slid her arms off his shoulders and sighed. 

She didn’t have to be disappointed for long, of course, as he tugged her into his awaiting arms. He held her close against his chest, his fingers stroking her hair softly as they basked in the afterglow. 

“Give me a few minutes and we can go again.” Negan murmured into her hair and her head snapped up to look at him.

“Again?” Miranda asked, her eyes wide in surprise. That was their third time today alone. He chuckled at the look on her face and kissed her forehead.

“I’ve got you all to myself in my own god damn bed, of course I’m gonna make the fuckin’ most of it.” He said and tugged the covers over them. He was quiet for a few minutes, his fingers tracing seemingly random patterns along her spine. “You can always say no. Technically speaking, the deal we had doesn’t count right now…”

Miranda hadn’t thought of that but he was right. When they’d made the deal, the intention was for her to entertain him when he came to Alexandria. They said nothing about her being his for three days straight, as many times as he wanted her, just because he decided to take her on a little road trip. She should have realized it sooner and told him to fuck off the first time he touched her outside of the gates. She should get up and put some real clothes on and sleep on the uncomfortable looking leather couch until he finally let her go home. But she didn’t budge aside from a little tension in her shoulders at the realization. 

“I mean it, if you want to stop, I won’t hold it against you.” Negan said, sounding more vulnerable than he ever had. She looked up at him with a frown, seeing the seriousness of his words for herself. She considered what he said and how she felt about it, not to mention what it would mean going forward. If she allowed it to continue, then this was more than just some bullshit deal to keep him happy so she could have her husband back home. But even knowing that, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. The feeling he gave her, the overwhelming peacefulness she felt in his arms, it was too much to resist. After more years than she could count, even long before the dead rose, of feeling out of control and on edge... the level of tranquility she felt when he held her was indescribable. 

So instead of pulling away, she kissed him. She pulled him close and let herself get lost in him, forgetting about the consequences for a while. She would deal with those later. For now she just wanted to feel for the first time in a long time what it was to feel okay. They didn’t get much sleep that night. They took turns seeking pleasure in the other person, coming together a couple more times as well. She couldn’t get enough of him but eventually they were just worn out and settled for just laying in each other’s arms. They swapped stories from the old days, meaningless shit about people that were long dead. She told him about how her father used to take her hunting and to the gun range, how obsessed he was with her being able to take care of herself. She knew how to change a tire at fourteen, three years before she even had her license, and skin a deer while most of her friends were off with their boyfriends. She told him about some of the assholes she used to date and the mistakes she’d made with one night stands. He thought those were hilarious and shared some of his own horror stories. 

They stayed away from anything important, any detail that might hurt a little too much. She wanted to ask about Lucille, unable to shake the way he’d mentioned the name before. But she didn’t want to ruin the moment by bringing up anything too heavy. And he didn’t push whenever she mentioned her dad, only accepting what she was willing to tell him. It was obvious she’d never fully healed from losing him, that they’d been painfully close. She had shoved thoughts of him to the back of her mind rather than coping with the loss. She was glad that he respected her boundaries enough not to pry. 

Eventually they fell into a lull of conversation, both too tired to carry on. She felt him kiss her shoulder and pull her back tighter against his chest. He had her wrapped up in his arms and as she drifted to sleep, she felt herself wishing she never had to leave.


	16. No More

It was difficult to tell what time it was when Miranda woke that morning. The sky outside was still cloudy and rain pelted the window rhythmically. She laid there for a while, staring out the window from her spot on the bed, as her mind became more and more focused. She could feel Negan’s arms tightly wound around her, holding her possessively against his chest while his leg slotted between hers. She didn’t feel the need to move, too comfortable and relaxed, her body pleasantly satisfied. She hadn’t felt this way in longer than she could remember. In fact, she was hard pressed to ever remember a time she’d been so fully satisfied. She’d lost count the number of times he’d made her come the night before, well into the early hours. 

She figured it must have been late in the morning because she felt rested even after how late they’d been up. She felt him shift in his sleep and thought he was waking up but he merely burrowed his face deeper in the crook of her neck, groaning softly in his drowsy state. She closed her eyes and embraced the warmth and comfort he gave her. She remembered something she’d heard in therapy a long, long time ago about love languages. She’d found she’d related mostly to the one about affection, how in order to feel loved she needed to be touched. Not necessarily in a sexual way but just being held or even a hand brushing over her back could bring her comfort.

It made sense why she often found herself melting in his arms. As much as she hated to compare him to her husband, she knew Daryl always had an issue with touching. She knew about his past abuse, or enough about it to understand why he’d be adverse to someone laying their hands on him. He may have gotten more comfortable with her over their time together but she knew it wasn’t near what she needed it to be. She tried to accept it nonetheless but her time with Negan was clouding her mind. It was so easy for her to get addicted to the simple ways he touched her, with how effortless it was for him. It also didn’t hurt his case that Daryl wasn’t exactly her biggest fan at the moment anyways so of course he wasn’t in the mood to be affectionate with her. 

Miranda felt as Negan shifted again, turning so he was laying on his back, one arm still tight around her. She turned over to face him and laid her head on his chest, listening to his even breathing and soft heartbeat. She traced her fingers over his tattoo lightly, careful not to disturb him, and trailed her fingertips through the tufts of hair across his chest. He was ridiculously good looking for his age, which made her wonder how old he was exactly. The grey in his beard and hair told her he had some years on her. It made her annoyed that she hadn’t asked for his age when they’d talked about hers. It seemed like so long ago now that she thought about it but it had only been a matter of weeks. A lot had changed in that amount of time though.

She could tell he was starting to wake up, the shift in his breathing making it obvious. She snuggled closer to him though, not ready to give up the moment. She knew they’d have to get out of bed and face the real world and she’d have to go back and face her husband. She had no idea what she was going back to and was nervous. Nervous enough that she almost wanted to prolong the inevitable and stay at the Sanctuary a while longer. But that would only make matters worse.

Negan groaned softly, his chest rumbling under her cheek. His arm loosening around her as he stretched before he tugged her in even closer, breathing in her hair. “Mornin’.” He murmured sleepily, kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes and turned her face into his chest.

“Morning.” She replied quietly and felt his hand drift softly up and down her back. 

“Sleep alright?” He asked, a hint of smugness in his tone. Miranda chuckled softly and looked up at him.

“I think you know that I did.” She said and he grinned, pulling her closer so he could kiss her softly. 

“C’mon, come take a shower with me.” Negan said, patting her ass gently. She noticed it was still a little tender from where he’d spanked her the night before. 

 

She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. “Fine. But you’re not fucking me again.” She complained and he laughed.

“Shit, baby. Thought you could keep up.” He smirked, showing her to his personal bathroom. He started the shower as she leaned against the counter and looked around. It was nicer than the ones the wives shared but still smaller. Definitely smaller than the one she had back in Alexandria. But it had a separate shower stall and bathtub and two sinks. It just felt a little cramped. She followed him into the stall once the water was hot and closed the glass door. As expected, his hands were on her already.

“Negan..” She warned, narrowing her eyes up at him and he smirked.

“You didn’t say I wasn’t allowed to touch.” He teased and bent down, capturing her lips. She sighed as she gave in and kissed him back, her hands roaming up his chest. He kissed her tenderly, his hands drifting over her back before falling to her ass as he gave it a tight squeeze. He groaned against her lips as her abdomen brushed against his hardening length. He surprised her by pulling away rather than taking it further. “Turn around.” 

She did as she was told, half expecting him to bend her over and fuck her sore pussy but instead she heard the cap of the shampoo pop. Then he was washing her fucking hair. “What are you doing?” She asked, blushing slightly at the treatment.

“What’s it look like?” Negan grumbled and kept working the suds into her thick hair. She closed her eyes after a moment and leaned into his touch, relaxing under his fingers. After a few moments he took the detachable shower head and rinsed her hair before conditioning it too. She couldn’t wrap her head around how gentle he was being with her so she kept her mouth shut rather than teasing him. By the time he got around to washing her, her body was aching for him again. He had her turn around and face him as he lathered the washcloth over her skin. He didn’t resist the urge to roll his thumbs over her nipples, causing a shuddering breath to escape her. He smirked as he crouched before her, running his hands over her hips firmly. He teased down her legs, lifting one at a time to wash her feet. He kissed the tops of each one as he finished with them and then his hands were trailing up her legs again, spreading them slightly as he went. 

Miranda bit back a gasp as he rubbed the washcloth between her legs, his eyes never leaving hers even after she closed them. She grasped his shoulders for support as he cleaned her thoroughly, rubbing the tender flesh. His fingers dipped into her heat, slowly at first as if testing the waters to see if she was okay. When she didn’t say otherwise, he dove them into her again and again, the fingers of his other hand rubbing her clit. She moaned his name softly, her nails digging into his skin beside the scratch marks she’d already left on him. Her legs shook as he pushed her nearer to the edge and her hips rocked slowly to chase his fingers.

“Come for daddy..” Negan murmured, kissing her inner thigh. Miranda moaned and fell apart, her head falling back as he coaxed it out of her. His fingers kept working through the aftershocks, dragging it out as long as he could until she was pushing his hand away. She leaned against the wall for support and he kissed up her body, stopping to suck or bite in a couple places, before he finally reached her lips. “Good girl..” He muttered against her lips, kissing her deeply. Her hands rested against his chest and she pushed, looking up at his confused face. She kept pushing until he got the hint and lowered to his knees, looking up at her curiously. 

“It’s my turn.” She said, grabbing the shampoo. “If you weren’t such a fucking giant you could stand but…”

“Well if you weren’t such a fucking midg--ow!” He growled as she tugged hard on his hair, working the shampoo through it. It didn’t take nearly as long to clean his hair, being as short as it was compared to hers. She briefly wondered if she should just chop her hair off like Maggie had but remembered she hated it every time she’d tried that before. It just never looked good with her curls and she didn’t exactly have time to straighten it every day.

Once his hair was rinsed, she let him get up off the hard tiles and started washing him too. She took her time rubbing over every muscle, looking at his ink curiously. Eventually she made her way to her knees before him, ignoring the way he smirked down at her. She washed his legs slowly, running her hands up the backs of them as she cupped his ass. The position pushed her closer to him and his erection was mere inches from her lips. She parted her lips as if she were about to take him in her mouth before pulling away suddenly, her hands slipping around to his front. She could have sworn she heard him groan in frustration over the running water. 

“Stop fucking teasing.” Negan growled, dropping his head back and she chuckled.

“You can give it but you can’t take it?” Miranda teased with a smirk and moved her hand with the washcloth to his length, running it slowly up and down his cock. He choked down whatever smart ass comment he had in return, groaning instead as he arched into her touch. He huffed as she moved away again. 

“God damn it, Miranda.” He complained, scowling down at her. 

“I have to get you clean. Patience, daddy.” She smirked and played with his balls a moment as he rolled his eyes. She slipped her hand even further between his legs and rubbed between his cheeks, putting just a little pressure on the puckered muscle she found there. She bit back a laugh as he squirmed.

 

“Watch it.” Negan warned and she chuckled, dropping the washcloth. Her hands skimmed over his thighs and up along his hips until she brought one down to stroke him. He sighed contently as she was finally touching him, giving him what he wanted. His head fell back against the tile wall and he closed his eyes, letting her work over him. She watched his face twist and his jaw clench in pleasure as she squeezed him a little harder. 

Her eyes were still on his face as she leaned in and took him down suddenly, his cock nearly reaching the back of her throat. She watched as his mouth dropped open in a loud moan, his hands coming up to cup the back of her head. His eyes were open now, watching her bob over him, darkening in lust and she wondered how long she had before he was fucking her mouth. She could practically see his control wavering so she gripped his hips and urged him forward. He took the hint pretty quickly, rocking in and out of her slowly. He began picking up the pace, moaning her name, and she tried not to choke on him. She could tell he was taking it easy on her as he wasn’t quite pushing all the way in. So she took it upon herself, gagging slightly as he bumped roughly against her throat. 

“FUCK!” He shouted, his hand gripping her hair tight. His other hand moved to take one of hers, trailing it down until she was cupping his balls. “Fuck, baby girl...fuck just like that. You fucking love letting daddy use you, don’t you? Love daddy’s dick in you little mouth… fucking shit, Miranda… gonna make daddy come..” He groaned, his head falling back again as he spewed line after line of filth from his mouth. She loved every second of it, her pussy gushing with every word. 

She could tell he was close when his grip on her tightened to the point of pain, his fingers digging into her scalp. He barely let her come off his cock at all, preferring to stay smothered deep inside her mouth as he fucked her throat. She had stopped moving at that point, letting him take complete control as she mostly focused on relaxing her throat so she didn’t gag too much. His groans grew louder and louder, curses spilling out in between, until he cut off with a strangled sound and he emptied into her mouth. She watched his abdomen flex with each spurt across her tongue as he pulled back enough for her to be able to swallow it all. 

“Fuck...fuck Miranda, you…” Negan groaned and she wondered as she sat back, licking her lips, if he even knew what he was saying. She kissed his hips before pulling herself up. The water was starting to get cold so she shut it off as he glanced down at her, a dazed sort of look in his eyes. “What do I gotta do to get you to stay?” He asked, slurring slightly. He didn’t move from his spot, slumped against the wall. 

Miranda sighed as she wrung out her hair. “You know I can’t.” Was all she said and she stepped out of the shower, grabbing a fluffy towel. He followed her and started drying off, a tense look on his face. She knew he wouldn’t like her answer but he also knew it wouldn’t change. She couldn’t be his and they both knew that. 

As they entered his room again, she wondered what she was supposed to wear but he was already ahead of her. He had the box of clothes they’d put together while they were out on their run and he let her choose what she wanted out of it rather than forcing her into that dress again. She ended up in tight skinny jeans that hugged her ass so well he smacked it, and simple black short sleeved shirt. She kept her old boots though and sat on his bed to lace them up as she watched him move about his room. 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” She asked curiously and he glanced at her, putting on what she could tell was a fake smile. She tried not to dwell so much on the fact that she knew him so well already.

“Gonna head down and get something to eat because I’m fuckin’ starved after all that fuckin’. Then I’ll show you around a bit, like I promised, and take you home. Still gotta get that tribute from Rick the Prick today.” He said and glanced out the window. The storm wasn’t so bad anymore although it was still raining a bit. 

Miranda followed him through the maze of hallways that made up the Sanctuary. She listened to him talk about how things used to be before he took over. How it was a shit show and everyone did what they wanted with no rules or discipline. She watched in amazement as people kneeled before him everywhere they went like he was some sort of king. It was all surreal, so unlike anything she’d ever seen for herself. 

He showed her the commissary and how it worked. They had even more than she’s anticipated, even after seeing the list of inventory last night. She looked at the full shelves and felt a little envious, envisioning the shelves she had waiting for her back home. He brought her to the cafeteria area last where he walked straight to the front of the line but at this point she didn’t expect any less. She still felt bad about all the people they passed up in line as they got their food. He scolded her when she didn’t take much and added a heaping portion of eggs and fucking bacon on her plate, stating that she needed a little more meat on her bones. 

They sat at an empty table and she tried to ignore the curious glances from the people around them but her eyes couldn’t sit still. In such a large room surrounded by people she didn’t know, in this new world, she was unbelievably uncomfortable. Not to mention well aware that she was highly under armed. 

“Will you fucking relax?” Negan laughed and took another bite. “No one’s gonna fucking touch you with me around.” He promised and his eyes met his again. 

“Guess I’m just not used to so many people anymore.” Miranda admitted quietly, her skin itching she was so on edge. 

“Most of them are workers. They help keep this place running while the Saviors do the dirty work.” Negan explained, glancing around. “They all work their asses off for points while we keep them protected from people like fucking Rick.” 

Miranda sighed, wanting to argue with him. But she doubted he’d see it her way. “And they’re all happy here?” She asked and he looked at her again. 

“They’re safe. That’s what matters these days.” They kept eating in silence until she was too full to finish what was on her plate. She was used to small portions so her stomach literally couldn’t fit all he’d given her. He finished it off for her and took her for a walk outside. It was just a drizzle now but she scowled at it none the less. “Not a fan of rain?”

“Not exactly. Which is sort of ironic because where I’m from it rained damn near every day.” Miranda said and he chuckled.

“Where is that anyways? I know you’re a southern, although your accent ain’t as heavy as Rick’s.” 

“It comes out occasionally. Usually when I drink too much.” She said and he chuckled, nodding as he remembered the night before. It had been a little thicker. “I was born in Georgia but we moved to Florida when I was in high school. Lived there until the outbreak and then we just started heading north. My dad had it in his head that it was a good idea, that we’d find a safe place if we got out of Florida. Mama said after he died that he was probably just trying to keep us moving so that’s what we did. Ended up finding Rick and his family somewhere in Georgia, near Atlanta. Mama’s sister was with them, my Aunt Carol. So we stayed. Otherwise we would have kept moving.” She explained, getting lost in the memory for a minute.

“Why?” Negan asked, looking down at her. “Groups are generally better than being on your own.” 

“Not always. We were with a few groups before we found them but it never ended well. Either someone let the power of leadership go to his head and made bad decisions or any time things got close everyone panicked and ended up getting killed because they couldn’t work together under pressure. Rick was the first we’d met that could actually lead and people followed.” She said, shoving her hands into her jean pockets. She didn’t mention the time he’d lost his wife and nearly lost his mind in the process. He came back from that, that’s all that mattered.

“Well he’s doing a damn fine job of that now, ain’t he?” Negan said and she could hear the sarcasm in his tone. 

“Rick’s a good leader. You just have the numbers on him.” Miranda argued, thinking back to all the people she’d seen since she’d been in his home. 

“That’s the fucking truth.” Negan said and they headed to the trucks. She felt a bit of disappointment seeping in her chest as she realized it was time to go. She was worried about going back and seeing everyone after her time with Negan, Daryl most of all. She sort of wished she could postpone having to see him but she knew she needed to get back. She sat in the back of one of the trucks with him and stared out the window. He kept his hand on her thigh and hummed along with the music but otherwise was quiet, which she was grateful for. She had too much on her mind to hold a real conversation. 

Her stomach was in knots by the time they pulled through the gates of her home and she gnawed on her lip nervously. He squeezed her thigh in what she thought was supposed to be a comforting gesture and hopped out of the truck to greet Rick. She took a deep breath before getting out as well, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Her eyes skimmed over the streets she could see, looking for Daryl but he wasn’t around. She listened to Negan talk with Rick like they were old friends, as if Rick wasn’t tense beside him and ready to pop. She could tell how hard it was for him to hold it together every time Negan leaned to close or placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt sort of bad for him, knowing it went against everything he was. 

“And see? I brought her back safe and sound. Just like I promised.” Negan grinned at Miranda and she blushed at the attention, suddenly fully aware of how many marks she had on her skin. “Let’s load up our shit and get the hell out of here.” He said to his men and sauntered over to Miranda as they took care of business. “Now, I know we have a deal about when I come knockin’ on your door but seeing as how you went above and beyond these last couple of days... “ He smirked at her and settled for kissing her cheek. “Until next time, baby girl.” He winked and headed out with his men. She picked up the box of clothes he’d left for her and started down to her own house, her head spinning. She was stopped by an angry latina. 

“Did you have fun on your date?” Rosita snapped, scowling angrily at her. Miranda gritted her teeth and tried to ignore her. “How long exactly are you planning on whoring yourself out to him?” 

“Excuse me?” Miranda growled, stopping in the street.

“You could be using your time with him to kill him. But obviously you’re a little more concerned with getting your rocks off with that asshole.” Rosita sneered at her. “Everyone knows this isn’t about Daryl anymore. You want this shit. Why don’t you just fuck off and go be his little bitch? You aren’t fooling anyone. Not even Daryl.” 

Miranda glared at her, as she walked away but her words cut deep. She had hoped her friends, her family, hadn’t been gossiping about her situation behind her back but she knew. It hurt to hear it all the same. She walked back to her house, dropping her box next to the door. She wondered if she should just take it to Olivia and let her distribute it amongst anyone that could fit her size. She sighed and headed upstairs where she found Daryl freshly showered and getting dressed.

“Shit, you’re back.” He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her. She bit back tears as she buried her face in his shoulder. “I thought he was gonna keep ya. I thought I’d never see ya again.” He murmured, kissing her hair. She felt the guilt heavy in her chest consuming her slowly. She thought she was going to be sick. She felt him pull back and cup her cheek as he kissed her, his fingers sliding into her hair. She tried to kiss him back, tried to show him the love and affection he deserved. But he could tell something was off.

He pulled back, looking down at her, really looking at her for the first time. His eyes trailed down her neck, taking in every new love bite from Negan. His hand fell from her hair to tug the collar of her shirt down, following the line of marks and bruises. She knew what he was seeing and her throat tightened so much she couldn’t even apologize. His hands grasped her wrists and pulled them up so he could look at the handprints there where Negan had held her tight. 

“Daryl…” Miranda tried to say, her voice cracking as she spoke. 

“The fuck, Miranda?” He scoffed, dropping her wrists to step away from her. “How many times did he fuck you?” He demanded and she looked at her feet. “How many fucking times?” He growled.

“I don’t know…” She whispered.

“What?”

“I don’t know! I don’t fucking know!” Miranda turned away from him. “I’m sorry.. I’m so fucking sorry…” She said, sitting on the bed. 

Daryl was quiet for a long time before he finally shook his head. “Fuck this.” He scoffed and moved around the room, tossing his things in a bad. “And fuck you.” He glared at her and she stared at him in shock. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” She asked, as if she didn’t already know.

“What am I-- I’m fuckin’ leavin’. I’m fuckin’ done with this shit.” Daryl said, grabbing up his new crossbow, the one he’d gotten from Richard at the Kingdom. “This is fuckin’ bullshit and you know it. You fuckin’ another man like that’s okay or some shit. Like I’m supposed to just sit by and let it fuckin’ happen. Uh-uh, fuck that.” 

“Daryl, please..” Miranda stood up to reach for him and he jerked away from her. 

“No, don’t fuckin’ touch me. Don’t fuckin’ talk to me. I’m leavin’.” He turned and headed out before she could say another word. She listened to the front door slam before her knees gave out and she fell into a crumpled heap beside the bed. She stared at the floor in shock for a moment before the floodgates opened and she fell apart, crying and sobbing into her hands as her heart shattered in her chest.


	17. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning: this chapter has talk of suicide and suicidal thoughts. Also there's a mention of a cancer victim on his death bed. Please check your triggers, I don't want to upset anyone. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank my awesome new beta Rose for helping me with this chapter. Looking forward to working with you babe.

Miranda wasn’t sure how long she sat there. She had stopped crying a while ago and merely stared at a spot on the wall as she replayed all the events leading up to this point over and over again in her head. All the mistakes she made, the difficult choices. She spent a while dwelling on the past, the way things used to be, then cried again because it could never be that way again. She cried for the people they’d lost, her dad especially. She wanted more than anything to go back to the days when it was just her and her parents trying to make it out there. Before he died, before she met Daryl, before she met Negan.

 

She wanted to hate him for this but it wasn’t entirely his fault. She’d fully consented to everything they’d done. Even worse she enjoyed it. She wanted to claw at her skin until she tore away all the marks he’d left, the physical reminders of what they’d done. She wanted to go back to who she used to be, before everyone looked at her like some whore that betrayed them by fucking the enemy. 

 

_ “Everyone knows this isn’t about Daryl anymore.” _

 

_ “Why don’t you just fuck off and go be his little bitch?” _

 

The words Rosita had spat at her still stung but she couldn’t stop hearing them no matter how hard she tried. She brought her knees to her chest and gripped either side of her head, trying to remember that she wasn’t a bad person. But instead she was buried under piles of self hate. Her mind started telling her in her own voice what a horrid person she was, how badly she fucked up, how disgusting she was. 

 

She entertained the idea of shutting the voice out completely, of ending it all so she’d never have to face it again. It would be so easy. It wasn’t the first time she’d considered it, even before this shit became the way of life. She’d struggled with suicidal thoughts most of her life and sometimes forgot what kept her going. She took a deep breath and forced herself to remember, replaying the last real conversation she had with her father for the hundredth time. 

 

_ Miranda listened to James’ coughing and gasping as he laid in their tent. They’d grown used to hearing the wheezy sort of way he breathed for the past month or so but they could tell it was getting worse. None of them wanted to talk about what they knew was coming. Without the treatments he was receiving, the medicine and the chemo, they knew he had no chance of fighting the cancer. It was hard to watch but he’d been adamant about wanting to keep going for their sakes. Until the past couple of days when he just didn’t have the energy anymore. _

 

_ “You’ve gotta...keep going..” James said quietly and she turned her head to look at him in confusion, wondering if he was asking her to leave him behind. She was about to argue when he continued. “I know you...I know you don’t wanna… I know it’s hard. But you can’t take the easy way out.” He said and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. _

 

_ “I don’t know what you’re--” _

 

_ “Don’t give me that shit. I’ve seen it..” He stopped to cough again, holding the rag to his mouth to catch the blood. That had been particularly worrisome although Cathy tried to play it off like it was normal. Miranda had a feeling that just meant he was getting worse, nearly reaching a point they didn’t want to think about. “I know you.” He said again, taking a moment to breathe deep. He was talking quieter than usual and she wondered if that was because he was weaker or because he didn’t want Cathy to hear. “You wanna give up… I’ve seen that look before… and I don’t like it.” He rasped. _

 

_ Miranda felt guilty. She’d been trying to hide how she felt. How everything felt pointless, especially now. They would all be dead soon anyways. They’d watched everyone around them die. They’d seen more corpses than she could count. How long until they were apart of the walking dead? _

 

_ “It’d be easy...I get it… But your mom… Cathy needs you, baby…” He wheezed again, gasping for breath so loud she reached over and grabbed his hand with wide eyes. He waved her off so he could continue. “You can’t leave her...  alone. She’s already...already losing me… It won’t be long--no, stop it I’ve gotta say...gotta say it.” He paused as she started to cry. “It won’t be long… we all know it. And you can’t….can’t leave her alone, Miranda.”  _

 

_ Miranda felt him squeeze her hand tight as she wrapped her free arm around her knees, crying into her jean covered knee caps. She knew he was right but it was hard to hear. It made her feel worse for even considering it, knowing what her mother was about to go through. The thought of putting through losing not only her husband but her daughter too… _

 

_ “Promise me… Miranda, promise me you won’t do it… won’t leave her alone…” He tugged on her arm to make him look at her and she peeked up at him, nodding slowly. _

 

_ “I promise…”  _

 

He didn’t live much longer after that. Maybe two more days and he never left that tent until it was time to bury him. It was when they were digging the grave that he walked out of it himself, snarling at them with a look on his face that was certainly not James. Cathy had to react fast and put him down with his own gun before he could get his hands on their daughter.

 

She never knew about the promise her daughter made to him on his death bed, but Miranda never forgot. Every time things got too hard, every time it looked like there was no chance of them getting better, she wanted to give up. But she couldn’t then and she couldn’t now.  

 

Even though the thought of facing her friends and family again was a literal nightmare. 

 

It was bad enough when word got around and the whispers started and then the judgemental glances were shot at her across the road. But at least she’d still had Daryl. Even if things were still rocky she felt as though having him meant she was doing the right thing. Now, even he couldn’t accept what she’d been doing and everyone would know that. 

 

She thought about what Rosita said again and wondered how many people thought so poorly of her now. Thankfully Rosita was the only one with balls big enough to say it to her face. Or maybe the others pitied her too much. She didn’t like that much either. 

 

Either way, she decided there was no way she could stay. The more she thought about it, the more clear it was. How could she continue the deal with Negan every week, or even more often than that, to keep a husband that wasn’t even hers anymore. How could she face everyone around her, the people that were supposed to have her back, when she was seen as a traitor? She had a feeling Negan wouldn’t end things just because she’d ended things with her husband. 

 

She looked at the simple wedding band on her finger, the one that was too loose but she wore it anyways as a symbol. She snatched it off her finger and threw it across the room. It never meant much of anything anyways. It was never the real thing. He’d just given it to her in passing one day with an awkward shrug because Glenn had done the same to Maggie. At the time it was such a sweet gesture but now it made her cringe. 

 

Their marriage had been a joke, she decided. Just two survivors leaning on each other for support while the world ended. He only ever gave her enough love and affection to keep her hanging on for more, eager for the next time he’d brush his fingers through her hair or pay her a rare compliment. She was always hoping for more and she never got it, settling for what he gave her because it’s all she had to look forward to. 

 

The difference between him and Negan was night and day. Negan had five wives and he still managed to give her more than Daryl ever had in their whole relationship. 

 

She focused on that as she packed. She kept it light because she knew she’d be walking. There was no way she’d be able to get away with snagging a car. Not when they were so limited on gas and it was so late in the day. She knew she’d have to lie to get passed the gates. She couldn’t possibly tell them where she was really going. They’d never let her leave. She’d end up locked in that cell Morgan built when he was in one of his moods. 

 

She did have enough sense to write a note to her mother, apologizing for leaving and not giving her a real good bye. She knew if she stopped to explain herself Cathy would convince her to stay and she couldn’t have that. 

 

She left the note slipped into the crack of her front door before making her way down the street. She made a point to avoid any eye contact with the people she passed. Thankfully she didn’t see Rick or Daryl as she made for the gates.

 

“Where are you going?” Father Gabriel asked, more out of concern than anything. It wasn’t dark yet but it was late afternoon and not usual for someone to go outside the walls at that time. 

  
“I’m just going for a little walk.”

 

“Didn’t you just get back?” He questioned again, his hand coming to rest on the gate she wanted him to open. 

 

“Yeah, I just need to clear my head. Won’t be gone long.” She assured him, fighting back a glare as he eyed her backpack in confusion. 

 

“Alright, then...Just..be careful out there.” He said and she wondered if he believed a word she said. It didn’t matter so much. He opened the gate and she was off, making the long trek down the road.

 

Part of her worried she wouldn’t remember the way. She’d only been once after all. The longer it took, the more she started to worry. She was quickly losing sunlight and regretting her decision with every step. 

 

It might have been smarter to wait a week, to talk Negan into taking her back with him when he came to Alexandria but she didn’t want to wait that long. Part of her knew the longer she waited, the more she would chicken out until she gave up and stayed to put up with all the bullshit she was bound to face. So she kept walking. She’d come too far already anyways.

 

Of course she didn’t make it the whole way without running into trouble. First it was only three walkers. They were easy enough as long as they were staggered. Then it was five more a little further down the road. That was more difficult with just her knife to protect her. She sunk the blade into three of them before the other two were on her simultaneously, one on top of the other. 

 

Miranda growled as she tried to hold them back and managed to stick her knife threw the first one. Unfortunately the combined body weight knocked her over and she ended up with a walker snapping in her face, trying to get to her through the limp walker between them. The angle was difficult. Getting the knife out of the first one’s skull without having her hand bit off was not an easy feat. So instead she fumbled around in the grass below her and found a rock big enough, smashing it against the side of its rotting head. It wasn’t enough to stop it but it knocked it out of the way at least. She dislodged her blade and shoved the two corpses off, rolling out of the way quickly so she could stand. 

 

The dumb prick was practically crawling in its attempt to reach her and she brought her boot down on its skull. Then again a few more times until it’s body was lifeless too. She panted as she stared down at the bodies, her adrenaline running. She used it to keep moving, despite feeling tired. 

 

She was nearly out of sun when she found herself hiding in the bushes. The amount of walkers crossing through the trees, down the street, was enough to make her shake in fear. She curled herself into the tightest little ball she could manage and hoped she got enough walker blood on her earlier to mask her own scent. She waited a long time, listening to the horrific but familiar groans and snarls coming from the walkers not too far from where she sat. She was too afraid to even turn and make sure none were coming her way. 

 

It felt like hours before the stumbling sounds cleared and she was surrounded in silence so thick her ears were ringing. She waited even then before finally untangling herself and peeking from behind the tree she’d been leaning against. It was dark but she didn’t see any bodies so that was a good sign. She considered herself lucky that tonight the moon hadn’t been new and she had some light to guide her. 

 

She kept moving, even more concerned now that it was dark. She was almost positive she wasn’t going the right way anymore but she kept moving anyways. She figured it was better than sitting and dwelling over her mistakes anymore. She’d done enough of that. 

 

When things started to look familiar, she stopped and looked around, following a path curiously. And then another and another. Down different streets and turns following a memory of staring out the window beside Negan until she could see the factory looming ahead. She couldn’t believe it as she approached, her relief so consuming that she just kept walking until she was almost to the gates, so eager to be inside and safe again.

 

“Don’t take another step!” She heard and a light, maybe from a flashlight, was shined in her face. She was blinded enough to make her halt and she held her hands up in front of her eyes. It took her a minute to remember her voice.

 

“I’m here to see Negan.” She said, the fear setting in. They could shoot her before she even had a chance to get inside again.

 

“And who the fuck are you?” The savior demanded.

 

“I’m--”

 

“Miranda?” She moved her hands to look up at the sound of another man’s voice saying her name. She recognized the man before she didn’t really know him. “Lower the fucking gun, dumbass.” He said and gestured for the pair to open the fence they were guarding. She breathed a sigh of relief and entered cautiously. 

 

She looked up at the tall man rubbing his fingers over his mustache as he regarded her curiously. “Simon, right?” She asked, remembering he was Negan’s right hand man. They’d never actually spoken before though.

 

“That’s right. The fuck are you doing here?” He asked and she frowned, dropping her gaze. She heard him sigh and shift his weight. “Come on. He’ll wanna know you’re here.” He said and gestured for her to follow him inside. She hesitated for a moment before falling in step behind him, trying to keep up with his long stride. She hoped he wouldn’t be angry for her just showing up. 


	18. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I took a little break to focus on some other things that I had a lot of fun with. Like the prequel I found and edited. If anyone is interested in reading about Daryl and Miranda getting together before Negan found them, it’s in the DWTD Series.
> 
> Also, I’m still taking requests if anyone wants to throw something at me. I’m even trying my hand at reader inserts but bear with me because I’ve never done that before and it’s definitely a challenge. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @annablack1102

Miranda walked quickly as the tall man named Simon led her through the dimly lit building. Her eyes kept darting around, trying to remember the way they were walking. She had a feeling if she were on her own she’d be lost already. How the man knew where the hell he was going was beyond her. She started to feel nervous being there again, worried she'd be turned away. Where the hell else was she supposed to go if Negan said no?

She looked up as Simon stopped in front of the familiar double doors and knocked, glancing back at her as if to see if she was still with him. She could hear the deep voice on the other side grant entrance and watched Simon open the door, heading in first. 

“Hey boss, you've uh...you've got a visitor.” He said, as if this sort of thing didn't happen often. It probably didn't. 

She walked into the room and saw the man himself, her nerves making her hands shake. She was worried he was gonna laugh at her. For all she knew this whole thing was just a big game to him and in a way he sort of won. 

Negan looked up at Miranda in confusion, obviously not expecting her to show up like this. She realized she should consider herself lucky he was alone. She hadn’t thought that part through until now but it was entirely likely he was about to grab one of his wives for the night. “Leave us.” He said in that demanding tone of his and waited for the door to close behind Simon before addressing her. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, leaning back on the couch with an arm over the back of it. She could tell he was trying to act casual but she could see the worry on his face as he looked her over. She probably looked like shit after the trouble with the walkers. 

Miranda dropped his gaze and looked down at her hands, her fingers wringing tightly together with her nerves. “I'm sorry… I didn't know where else to go…” She said, cursing herself when the tears started to gather in her eyes again. As if she hadn't cried enough already. 

“What are you talking about? What the fuck happened?” Negan asked, patting his lap. She sniffled and followed the silent order to sit, taking a spot on his knee after dropping her bag beside the couch. 

“D-Daryl left me…” She managed to get out, her voice quiet, barely above a whisper. 

Negan was quiet for a long moment before his hand came up to rub her back with a sigh. “Shit, girl. I'm sorry to hear that, truly I am.” He said and she wiped a stray tear, not looking up at him. He reached up and cupped her jaw, turning her head so she would meet his gaze. “What do you want me to do, baby?” 

Miranda shrugged, still not sure why she even came to him. It's not like he owed her anything. The deal they'd made had been her choice, it was her fault Daryl couldn't stand to look at her. 

“You want me and my boys to grab him up? Bring him back here to his cell?” She frowned and shook her head. She didn't want him hurting anymore than he already was. “What do you want from me then? How can I make it better?” He asked, stroking her jaw with his thumb. 

“Make me forget?” She said, her voice soft and raspy from the sobbing. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he studied her for a moment. 

“I can do that.” He promised and tugged her closer, pulling her body against his as their lips met.

Miranda used his shoulders to steady herself and kissed him back. She felt better being in his arms, that tranquil sense of safety washing over her instantly. She let him deepen the kiss and adjust her on his lap so she straddled him. His hands wasted no time in finding her ass and he pulled her closer, seating her fully in his lap. 

She breathed his name against his lips and he hummed his approval, tilting his head to the side to get a better angle at her lips. He swore under his breath and brought a hand to her hair, tugging slightly as he shifted below her. 

Miranda melted in his arms, letting her troubles slip away in the moment. She knew this wasn’t exactly the healthiest way to cope but she just needed an escape for a little while.

Negan sighed as he pulled back, tugging her shirt over her head. “I’m hoping none of this blood is yours.” He said, looking over her for injuries and, more importantly, bites.

“No, it’s all walker blood. I ran into some trouble on the way over.” Miranda said, standing up to kick off her boots. 

“Shit, baby, did you walk your ass here?” Negan asked and she nodded. “Fuck. You could’ve just waited a week. I would’ve been around to get you.” He said and she frowned.

“No.. I couldn’t…People were starting to say shit and I...I just needed to get out of there.” Miranda said, biting her lip so it wouldn’t quiver as her eyes teared up again. He looked angry then as he stood up, towering over her.

“Look at me.” He said, waiting until she followed orders. “Fuck whatever the fuck those pricks say or think. They don’t fucking matter. If they’d cared about you at all they would have shoved their opinions up their own asses and found a way to make shit better for you, not worse.” He said and cupped her cheeks. “Forget about them, Miranda. You’re here now. That’s all that fucking matters.” He said and kissed her again. 

Miranda let him tug her close, his hands trailing over her exposed skin. He growled in frustration after a moment and lifted her by the backs of her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“You’re so fuckin’ short. I’m hurtin’ my god damn neck.” He murmured teasingly against her lips and kept kissing her, walking her to the bed. He laid her down gently, his eyes roaming over her body as he tugged her tight pants down her legs. He stood back and started removing his own clothes, climbing between her legs as soon as he was fully nude. He reached her breasts and kissed a trail down her belly, nuzzling her soft skin as he went. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, babygirl.” 

“Even when I look like shit?” Miranda chuckled, running her fingers through his hair. He grinned up at her.

“Especially when you look like shit.” He teased and she raised an eyebrow, urging him to explain his logic. He chuckled and kissed his way up her body again, brushing his nose against hers. “You looked fuckin’ amazing all dolled up for me yesterday.” He paused and closed his eyes, as if he was remembering it. “But this is who you are. My badass little bitch who can kick ass and take names. Who isn’t vulnerable against the threat out there. Who stands up against a man trying to take what ain’t his and shoots him with his own damn gun.” He said with a smirk and stroked her cheek. “I like this version of you. I like you dirty. Reminds me that you’re not weak.” 

Miranda stared up at him, completely captivated with the man hovering above her. She sat forward, capturing his lips in a harsh kiss and pulling a groan from his throat. He gripped her wrists and snapped them above her head, his lips moving over hers frantically. He nipped and sucked on her lips, pulling away with her bottom lip between his teeth with a chuckle. 

“But I also like you like this.” He said, smirking down at her as he tightened his grip on her wrists. His eyes darkened as he watched her squirm. “You’re fucking mine and only mine.” He said and rocked his erection against her center, still covered by a thin layer of fabric. 

“Daddy please..” Miranda whimpered, arching her hips for more friction. 

“Fuck I love when you beg so nicely.” He murmured and kissed her again before pulling away, sitting back on his knees. He grew impatient and ripped her panties off of her with ease, causing her to gasp and look up at him in annoyance. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you more. Or you could just go without.” He said with a wink. He made quick work of her bra and sucked on her nipple, rolling it with his tongue, as he pushed into her wet heat. “Fuckin’ love that pussy…” He groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder for a moment. 

“Negan.” She whined, arching her back again to get him deeper. He chuckled and started thrusting slowly, looking up at her with dark, lustful eyes.

“So fuckin’ good baby...ungh... sooo fuckin’ good.” Negan moaned and picked up the pace. He pulled her hands above her head again, holding them in place as he fucked her leisurely. She moaned and writhed beneath him, trying to meet every move he made. He laughed and held her still with his hips.

“So fuckin’ eager for Daddy’s cock, aren’t you baby?” He grinned, thrusting hard once. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back.

“Please...please just fuck me hard...I need you so bad..” She whined, shifting beneath him. Negan chuckled at her begging and leaned his forehead against hers.

“How can I say no to that?” He smirked and kissed her tenderly. He hiked her legs up high on his waist and started moving again. Each thrust was a little quicker, a little harder than the last until he was pushing in and out of her at an unforgiving pace. Miranda moaned and thrashed below him, trying to roll her hips to keep up with him. He groaned as he watched her. 

He let go of her wrists to hold himself up on his elbows and his hands found his hair in an instantly, tearing a growl out of him as she pulled. His fingers dug into the bedsheets, his hips slapping against hers audibly as he groaned her name. 

“Fuck...Negan…” Miranda gasped, her hands leaving his hair to drag her nails down his back. He groaned again, louder this time, and tucked her thigh over his arm. He pulled her leg high so he could get deeper still and listened to her sweet cries at the change. He knew he was hitting the right spot then, looking down at her with a mix of smugness and pure bliss. He couldn’t get enough of her. 

“C’mon baby...let Daddy feel you...fuck I need--oh fuck--need you to come, sweetheart.” He groaned, his hips stuttering for a moment. His muscles tightened as he held back his own release, gripping the sheets tighter in his free hand. 

“Oh...oh, Daddy yes!” Miranda moaned, her head falling back as her face twisted in pleasure. 

“That’s it...that’s a good girl.. Fuckin’ give it to me baby.” Negan panted, licking his lips as he watched her body writhe beneath him. 

Miranda felt her body give into him, all the tension leaving her body at once as she came around his cock. She clung to his shoulders as she rode it out,her body feeling lifeless below him as he kept thrusting. He chased his own release, grunting and growling as he held on as long as he could. Eventually it was too much and his control snapped as he spilled into her with a loud moan. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, his hips twitching with each spurt as he filled her up.

“God damn, mother fucking shit…” Negan groaned into her skin, his body barely hovering above hers. He released her leg and nearly rolled off of her but her arms tightened around him.

“Not yet..” She whispered softly, closing her eyes tight. He gave her a moment, shifting so he was more comfortable but not so he was crushing her with his weight. His arms grew too tired and he had to move, tugging her close as soon as he was by her side. She relaxed into his arms, her back against his chest, and closed her eyes. She listened to his even breathing as she slowly drifted off. The last thing she remembered before she succumbed to sleep was him kissing the side of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to comment! The more feedback I get, the more inspired I am to write !


	19. A New Beginning

Miranda buried her face in her pillow as she started to wake up. Before she was even fully conscious, she knew she didn’t want to start the day. She wanted to sink back into a deep sleep and forget the world existed for a while longer. She felt Negan’s arms tighten around her and felt a little better for the moment. She wondered if she could talk him into spending the day in bed. She had a feeling it wouldn’t be that hard to convince him. 

“Mornin’.” Negan mumbled into her neck and she could practically feel the smirk on his lips. She sighed and pressed herself closer to him. 

“Morning.” She laced her fingers with his, pulling the arm that was draped over her even closer. He hummed against her skin and nuzzled her neck, tickling her with the scruff on his jaw. 

“I could get used to this.” He grinned, laying kisses to the sensitive side below her ear. She whined in response, squeezing his hand tighter. “So… what should we do today?” He murmured, his voice deep and husky in her ear. “Personally, I wouldn’t be opposed to staying right the fuck here and celebrating a little longer.” He nipped at her earlobe and she sighed.

“As nice as that sounds, it’s probably not a good idea.” Miranda said, bringing his hand to her lips. She kissed the tips of his fingers softly. “I really need to get working or something. Need to put my energy into something useful before I lose my mind thinking about Daryl.” 

She could feel him tense up behind her, his lips pausing their descent on her neck. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Negan asked, his arms unraveling around her so he could sit up. He propped himself on his elbow, looking down at her as she turned to lay on her back. 

“What do you mean?” Miranda asked, furrowing her brow. “I know we didn’t really talk about it last night but I assume I don’t get a free ride. I’ve gotta work for points right? That’s how you said it worked?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“My wives don’t work.” He reminded, his jaw tight as he looked down at her dangerously. It took only a split second for her to register what he was saying and her head jerked back as she looked at him in disbelief. 

“Excuse me?” Miranda sat up, scooting a bit away from him in the process. She felt she needed the distance. “I’m not your wife, Negan. I thought I made that clear.” She watched his face darken as he looked at her and she tugged the sheets higher to cover herself, needing to feel less vulnerable in that moment. She didn’t like that look in his eye. He’d been annoyed with her before but he’d never looked at her like that. 

“That was before. Things fucking changed.” Negan said, his tone hardened. 

“Not everything did.” Miranda reminded him, dragging her knees to her chest. “You’ve still got five other women, remember? I’m not looking to be just another number.” She said and he rolled his eyes, looking away from her. It was the first time she’d seen any sort of shame on his face about the women he kept, but it was gone in an instant. “I’m not asking you to get rid of them, I know you won’t. Can’t. Whatever. It doesn’t matter. But I’m not going to spend my days locked in a tower waiting for you to choose me.” 

All in all, she was feeling pretty good about her side of it. She figured he would understand. But when he finally dragged his eyes back to hers she could see that he didn’t.

“So what exactly is it you want from me? What the fuck are you here for?” He demanded, every wall he’d be meticulously building to separate himself from others going right back up. She’d done a good job knocking them down a bit but now he could see it’d all been a waste of time. 

Miranda hesitated for a moment, fidgeting with the sheets covering her. “I thought...I thought maybe I could work for you. You know I can handle myself out there. I can fight, I can scavenge--” She cut off as he started to laugh maliciously. 

“You're un-fucking-believable, you know that?” Negan chuckled darkly as he stood up, pulling on his discarded briefs. “You come here, crawling back into my bed, then you expect me to just take you in and make you one of my saviors? And I'm supposed to just trust you?” 

Miranda's shoulders tensed in worry as she looked up at him but he continued, all traces of the man she thought she knew were gone. 

“How the fuck do I know Rick didn't send you for fuckin' intel or some shit?” He asked, his pants going on next as he replaced his armor. 

“You don't trust me?”

“Honestly? Not one fuckin’ bit. How can I? After everything I've done to your people?” 

“They're not--” Negan cut her off like she hadn't even spoke. 

“And last I heard, you and that hubby of yours were workin’ shit out. You two looked awful cozy when I picked you up that morning.” He said and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Yeah well, surprise surprise, he didn't seem to like all the marks and bruises I came home with.” She snapped, tugging the sheet away to remind him. She watched his eyes flicker over her body for a moment before getting up to redress as well. 

Negan smirked. “Yeah I bet he didn't. That's why I left them.” 

“What the fuck is your problem? Last night you--”

“Last night I thought you were here for a different reason. Not because you were running away from your problems like a little bitch.” Negan snapped at her and she felt the words cut deep in her chest. She watched him throw a fresh shirt on before sitting on the couch to tug on each of his boots. She stared at him in despair. 

“So, what? You don’t get what you want from me so suddenly I don’t mean shit to you?” Miranda asked and he shot a glare at her. He stood, towering over her menacingly, and she resisted the urge to shrink away from him. 

“I’ve got shit to do. There’s food downstairs. You get a free pass today. After that you’re on your own.” Negan said and grabbed his leather jacket and precious bat before leaving her alone, slamming the door behind him. 

She stared at the door for a long time, frozen in place. She’d worried before that he was going to turn her away but after last night she thought everything was going to be okay. She hadn’t realized he would assume she had finally decided to say yes to him. She thought he understood why she couldn’t. She sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at her bare feet with a crease between her brows wondering what the hell she was gonna do next. 

The weaker side of her brain, the side that wanted to just give up, entertained the notion of giving into him. Of putting on the black dress and heels and giving him what he wanted. It’s not like the wives were all that nasty. Frankie may have been a piece of work but that was mostly jealousy. She got along well enough with them that it wouldn’t be awful sitting around being pampered beside them.

But she thought about the other side of it, of sharing him. She imagined sitting on that couch waiting for Negan to come take his pick for the night and picking anyone that wasn’t her. She knew already she wouldn’t be able to handle that. She knew it would hurt and she’d spend the night wondering what he was up to with the other woman, wondering why he didn’t pick her instead. She couldn’t live like that. 

Besides, she’d give it maybe a week before she was claustrophobic and dying to get back outside again. Just like the days back in the prison and at least then she still had plenty of things to do to keep busy. 

Miranda didn’t know what she needed to do or where she would go. But she figured she could take it one step at a time. She pulled her old boots back on and headed out to find the cafeteria he’d taken her to before. It seemed like so long ago. 

It took her some time, and asking someone she didn’t know, but eventually she found it. She rubbed her arm self consciously as she made her way to the line. There were only three people in front of her but when they saw her they let her go ahead of them. The lady handling everything gave her food without question and she began wondering what everyone thought of her. Did Negan say something? Or did they just assume she was his already? She found an empty table and ate slowly, her eyes surveying the area and the people around her. Nobody bothered her as she ate and she was sort of grateful for that. She didn’t have the energy for false pleasantries or people asking her questions she didn’t have answers to. She watched where others took their trays and got up to do the same when she was finished.

She explored a bit after that, stopping to search through the commissary they had set up. She didn’t buy anything, although she kind of wanted to just for a slice of what the old world used to be like. But it wasn’t like she had any points to her name and she doubted he’d be too happy if she tried to use his name to get what she wanted. People may have the wrong idea about who she was but she definitely wasn’t his and she couldn’t accept the perks from that. 

Eventually she made her way outside to an area she hadn’t seen before. They had their own gardens set up, which sort of surprised her seeing as they took so much from everyone else. She smiled softly as she heard children laughing and watched them run around, playing made up games together while their mothers watched nearby. 

She kept walking, curious about everything they had to offer. Despite the Sanctuary being a fairly intimidating looking factory, it didn’t seem like a half bad place to live. They had everything they needed and their own little community. She expected it to be much worse, based on what she knew about Negan. But it wasn’t as dark and twisted as she’d originally thought. It was just very different than what she was used to. 

With a sigh, she sat down on a bench and watched people go about their business. She reminded herself that she wouldn’t be there long and she probably shouldn’t get too invested in it. As she was trying to formulate a plan, she saw a familiar angel winged vest. 

“Hey.” She called to the man as she watched him light a cigarette. Dwight turned to look at her, the usual sour look on his face. “Can I have one of those?” She asked, watching his face as he considered it.

“Here.” He lit it for her and handed it over. “You stayin’?” He asked, sounding a lot less hostile towards her than she was used to.

Miranda shrugged and popped the lit cigarette between her lips. “I don’t know. Don’t think he wants me here.” She admitted and he huffed a laugh, although there was very little humor behind it. 

“I think we all know that’s not true.” He said, turning away from her. “I’m glad you turned him down.” He said after a minute, looking at her with respect. “Good for you.”

She watched him walk away then and sighed, focusing on the first smoke she’d had in years rather than dwelling on what he said. 

“Thought your old man had lung cancer.” She turned her head to see Negan walking up to her, his prized bat swinging at his side. It had dark blood on it and she wondered if he blew off some steam by punishing a few walkers. 

She watched him drop down beside her and took another drag. “Yeah, don’t tell my mom.” She said and he laughed, leaning back against the bench. 

He was quiet until she finished it, watching as she dropped the butt to the ground and crushed it under her boot. “I kinda thought you would have taken off by now.” He said honestly, inspecting his bat carefully so he didn’t have to look at her.

“I considered it. I just hadn’t decided where to go yet.”

“I suppose going back ain’t an option.” He said and she shrugged. He turned his head towards her but still didn’t meet her gaze. “You can stay here if you want. Work like you mentioned. Earn points and all that, get a bed to rest your head on.” 

“What would you have me do?” Miranda asked curiously. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Well I can’t bump you up to being a Savior. You’ve gotta work for that shit. Plus, they wouldn’t really trust you and you can’t blame them for that. You gotta start at the bottom like everyone else. I was thinking janitorial shit for now. Clean the floors, the toilets, the cells--” Negan cut off as she punched him in the arm and he laughed. 

“You fucker, you better be joking.” Miranda scowled and he grinned at her, finally meeting her eyes.

“Of course I’m fuckin’ jokin’.” He said and nudged her knee with his. “Nah, we’ll get you set up with something good. I was thinking maybe trying you out in inventory. We had a guy that was really good at it but he died and our new girl ain’t that great.” He said and shrugged. “Pay is decent. Better for you since you don’t have a family to support too. You’d actually have points to spend on shit that ain’t food and necessities.” 

“Okay, I can do that.” She agreed and he nodded.

“Good. I’ll take you over there tomorrow to get you started. You report back to me every night and we check over everything together. But don’t fuck up the numbers because then it’s on your ass and I’m not gonna save you if you fuck things up.” He warned her and she nodded. She wondered if he picked that job for her because it’d keep her close to him. She never gave him any indication that she was good at math and organizing but he just decided she’d be a good fit. Of course, it could just be because the other girl really sucks at her job. 

“I’ll see about finding you a room too.” Negan said and then furrowed his brows as he remembered something. “You didn’t bring much shit with you.”

“Well, yeah. I only brought what I could carry on my back. I walked here, remember?” 

Negan sighed. “I’ll see what I can do about getting your shit back. Gonna be a few days though. Don’t have the gas to be making special trips.” 

Miranda chewed her lip nervously, processing everything he said while worrying over the rest. “What about the deal?” She asked finally, wondering about Daryl’s fate. She was angry with him and heartbroken but she didn’t want Negan to hurt him. 

“Don’t worry about that. It’s done.” Negan assured her, sounding a little disappointed. “But I won’t promise not to hurt that prick if he mouths off or anything. He left you. Any bit of protection he had from you is gone now.” 

“Fair enough. Just...don’t punish him or something for this. Please?” 

“I won’t. I want to. God damn do I want to. But I won’t.” Negan said and squeezed her knee. “C’mon. Let’s find you a room.” He said and stood up. She felt her leg tingle where his hand had been and worried that it would be the last time he touched her. 

Negan took her back to his bedroom to go over the list of available rooms. He found her one that she’d be sharing with another woman named Natalie and she grabbed her bag to follow him down but he stopped her. 

“Hold on, I’ve got something for you.” He rummaged through a drawer in his desk before pulling out a familiar gun. 

“Is that…?”

“Your old man’s? Yeah. Figured you could have it back now.” He said, holding it out to her. “It’s still loaded.”

“You kept it? Here?” She asked and he shrugged, not explaining why it didn’t just end up in the armory with the rest of them. “Thank you…” She said, tucking it into her bag. 

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” He nodded his head for her to follow him and led her down a couple flights of stairs. He introduced her to her new room mate, who honestly didn’t look thrilled about having to share, and left her alone to get settled. Natalie made no attempts to get to know her or extend any friendly welcome so Miranda ignored her and went about her day, trying to get used to her new home. 

When it was time to turn in for the night, she laid her father’s gun under her pillow and tried to get comfortable on the small twin sized bed. The room he’d placed her in was basically the size of her old college dorm, the same dorm she’d only made it through a semester in before deciding college wasn’t for her. It was weird listening to the soft sounds of an unfamiliar person breathing as she tried to fall asleep and stared at the ceiling a while. She spent the night wondering about Alexandria and how they were fairing. Did anybody miss her? Did her mother tell them where she’d gone? Was her mother mad she left? She had so many questions. 

But before she finally succumbed to sleep that night the only thing on her mind was who did Negan take to bed with him that night?


	20. A Working Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cannot believe I'm up to twenty chapters on this thing. This is easily the longest fic I've ever written. Hell, ten chapters was longer than anything I've written before and I've just doubled that. Thank you to everyone still reading and a special thank you to those that comment.

It took a few days to get the hang of everything but handling inventory was relatively easy. She met a lot of the workers that way too, having to check in with the vendors in the commissary and the cook in the kitchen every day. Not to mention the saviors bringing shit in and the food they got from their own gardens. Everything had to be accounted for. And not only did she keep track of inventory, she learned, but everyone’s points and how they came and went. Keeping track of that was probably what kept her the most busy. She would sit on her bed for hours going over numbers in multiple books and adding everything up twice to make sure it matched. 

It was mentally exhausting but it kept her mind from drifting to things she really didn’t want to think about, so she didn’t complain. The only downside was she actually did have to see Negan every day. Not only to go over everything with him and keep him updated but just randomly throughout the Sanctuary. 

For how big it was, she’d assumed she wouldn’t see him that often. But he did his rounds, checking in with everyone, and she always found herself bumping into him. She wished she could say that it didn’t hurt every time, but it absolutely did. She only hoped with time it would get easier. 

Miranda sat down for meals twice a day. She knew she should eat more but she was too used to the small portions she’d had for so long that eating too much made her sick. She still sat alone, even if there were people at the same table. No one really talked to her, despite all the people she’d met. She didn’t mind because it gave her more time to focus on her work. Plus she was never really a people person anyways. 

On her fifth day there though, that changed a bit. She looked up as a woman sat across from her and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

“Mom??” She gasped, sitting up straight. Cathy beamed at her. 

“Did you really think I was going to stay behind without you?” She said it teasingly but Miranda could see the worry in her eyes. She tried not to break down herself.

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t--”

“I know. I read the letter. I get it. But I’ll be damned if you’re all the way over here and I don’t know if you’re okay or not.” She said and reached across the table to squeeze her daughter’s hands. “Are you?”

“I’m getting better.” Miranda chuckled and saw Negan watching them over Cathy’s shoulder. “He let you tag along?”

“Well, it wasn’t that hard to convince him. Between my medical experience and the threat to his life if he didn’t take me to you, he made the right call.” She teased and Miranda grinned. “Rick wasn’t too happy but I told him it wasn’t his choice. I’m not staying there without you.”

“I didn’t think you’d leave...you’re leaving them without anyone with medical training.” Miranda said and her mother sighed.

“Yes, that’s true. But Hilltop’s not far. They have doctor Carson if things get serious. But I couldn’t just sit there...not without you.” She said, squeezing her hands again before looking at all the papers spread out before her. “You look...busy.”

“Yeah, he’s got me working. I take care of inventory and shit. It’s a lot but it keeps my mind preoccupied.” She said, knowing her mother would understand how important that was. Miranda was the type of personal to dwell and ruminate on shit she couldn’t change if she didn’t have something to distract her. She never had been good at coping in a healthy way.

“Well, good.” Cathy helped her gather her papers and led her over to Negan who smirked down at her. 

“Thank you.” She greeted him with a smile, wishing she could hug him or something. Really show him how much she appreciated this. She was working her ass off, but she was still lonely. Having her mother there greatly improved her mood.

“Not a problem at all. C’mon, I’ll take you to your new digs.” He said and jerked his head the other direction. She followed him out curiously and headed up the stairs. He brought them to a new room and opened the door. “I figured y’all would wanna stick together. So I had your shit put here.” He said, leaning against the doorway as they entered the room.

It was much nicer than the one she’d been in with Natalie. It had more space and even a small kitchenette. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room and even a couch between them. It was mostly bare, save for a few boxes. 

“I got your shit packed up, along with whatever crap Cathy here couldn’t part with.” Negan said and fished the red and gold sculpture they’d found together out of the nearest box. He set it on an empty bookshelf before looking back at Miranda. “Take a day to get settled in, Mama Bear. You start tomorrow. Miranda, I’ll see you tonight.” He winked at her and left them alone. 

“Tonight, huh?” Cathy smirked at her. 

“For fuck’s sake, Mom. It’s not like that.” Miranda groaned and sat on the couch to get back to work.

“Well, for a long time it was. Forgive me for assuming.” Cathy started unpacking their boxes, trying to find the right places for all her odds and ends. “What happened?”

“What do you mean?” Miranda asked, playing dumb. 

“Oh stop. You think I didn’t notice?” Cathy turned to look at her. “It’s not like it was one sided.” She crossed her arms over her chest and Miranda sighed.

“Well, it’s over now, alright? He’s got his wives and I’ve--”

“Got work?” Cathy raised an eyebrow and Miranda shot her an unamused look. “Well, that’s something I guess.”

Miranda focused on her paperwork while Cathy moved about the room. It felt much more comfortable than she’d been with Natalie around. When she finished her work and set it aside, she told her mother all about her and the last five days. 

“I swear I think if I had anything actually important she would have stolen it. But I kept my gun and my ipod with me when I left the room. I didn’t have anything else of value.” Miranda said, looking through the box of clothes. 

“I’m sure she’s happy to have her own room again.” Cathy said, looking over the list of medical supplies. “This is a long list. I can’t even… The comparison is astounding.” 

“Right? It’s crazy. You should see the pantry. It’s fucking full. And they have the commissary downstairs full of anything you could think of. All the good stuff is pretty pricey.” She said as she dug through her box, frowning when she realized something was missing. “Great.”

“What?” Cathy asked, looking at her curiously.

“Oh uh…I was just thinking…” Miranda blushed a bit and started folding her clothes. Her and Cathy were extremely open about everything, but there were some things that still embarrassed her. “I just noticed he didn’t pack any of my old uh...toys.” She said, her face beet red. She expected a playful remark from her mother about it, but when it didn’t come she looked up suspiciously. 

Cathy had averted her gaze, staring at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

“Mom?” Miranda pushed, narrowing her eyes. 

“Well...he might have grabbed them.” Cathy said, picking at a fingernail. “But I think...I’m pretty sure, actually, that he’s still got them.” 

Miranda groaned, dropping her head back against the couch. “Of course he does…” She didn’t like the amused look on her mother’s face. She threw a pillow at her.

 

Eventually, she made it up to Negan’s room. She was always nervous about coming to late, worried she’d find him with one of the wives. But today she’d lost track of time talking to her mother and it was already dark by the time she made it up to the top floor. She knocked on his door hesitantly, straining to hear extra voices. 

When he called for her to enter, she took a deep breath and turned the knob. Thankfully, it was just him sitting with a glass of what she assumed was whiskey. She’d already learned what his favorite was and that no one else was allowed to have any of that particular brand. She closed the door behind her and sat down beside him.

“Cathy get all settled in?” He asked, dropping an arm on the back of the couch. Thankfully, there was still distance between them. Every time they accidentally touched was a blessing and a curse. She didn’t even try to deny the fact that she missed him. At least to herself anyways. Never in a million years would she admit that to him.

“Yeah, she did. Thanks for the new room. It’s nice.” She said, hating how awkward she sounded. They didn’t use to talk like this. They used to tease each other and talk without any tension between them. Now she felt like she didn’t know what to say half the time unless they were discussing inventory. 

Negan nodded and picked up the leather bound book she had, looking through her neat writing. Miranda fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. He didn’t even look at her as he held out his glass for her to take. After a moment’s hesitation she accepted and drank the rest. 

“Go pour me another.” He said and she got up without question. 

As she poured him a drink, she found herself thinking about their relationship. She always did what he said, although occasionally she’d sass him as she did it. But it wasn’t the same for her as it was for everyone else and she knew that. She’d heard from other people that everyone here was “Negan”. It was another thing she couldn’t wrap her head around. He never asked her but she didn’t know if she could say it. Just like she never kneeled for him. But again, he never asked her to. She wondered if there was a part of him that still saw her as his. 

Miranda came back with two glasses and handed him one. She watched him glance at the glass she still held and his lips twitched with a smirk, as if amused that she helped herself, but he went back to reading. She sipped her drink while he went over everything with her, nodding occasionally. As he set the book aside with a sigh she finished her drink, grateful for it loosening her up a bit. 

Negan tossed his glasses on the table before them and laid his hand on her thigh, finishing his drink too. She didn’t think he even realized he was doing it but it lit her on fire. “What about you?” He asked after a minute, setting his glass down too. 

“What about...me?” Miranda repeated, not understanding the question. Probably because she could only focus on his hand on her. 

“How are you liking it here?” Negan asked and when she dragged her eyes back up to his, she had a feeling he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“It’s...it’s fine.” She said, frowning as his hand left her leg. But he only moved it up to brush her hair behind her ear, his hand cupping the back of her head. She flushed and felt her heart speed up. 

“Just fine?” Negan murmured and she wondered what the hell they’d been talking about as he started pulling her in, leaning in himself. Miranda didn’t fight it, she couldn’t if she tried. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed hers softly, as if giving her a chance to change her mind. Much like the first time he kissed her. When she didn’t pull away, he moved to kiss her fully... pausing as a knock sounded at the door. “Ignore it.” He said but she was already pulling away, flustered. 

“I uh--I should go.” She grabbed her books and stood up.

“Miranda--”

“Thanks for the drink.” She said, hurrying to the door. She opened it to find Frankie standing there and her blood boiled, her face turning beet red. It didn’t help that once the realization fell over the redhead, she smirked like she’d just won. In a way she sort of did.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your little meeting.” She said smugly and Miranda pushed passed her without a word. 

She kept walking until she reached her room, her heartbeat pounding loud in her ears. She was torn between being angry and disappointed in herself. She wished she could put some space between them, really have a chance to get over him. But there was nothing she could do. 

Cathy looked at her curiously from over the tops of her glasses. She’d brought a stack of her books and was reading through one of her favorites. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked and Miranda shook her head, wanting to forget. She ended up sitting down and telling her everything anyways.

 

The next few days, she avoided Negan as much as possible. Of course she still had to bring him the numbers every day but she remained standing every time. Negan gave up insisting she sit because she was too damn stubborn to listen. She didn’t want a repeat of before.

She went about her day normally, spending as much time as she could with her mother when they weren’t busy working. Besides that, she threw herself into working like before and even tried interacting with new people. She figured she’d be there a while so she had to get along with them. It made it easier that her mother was so outgoing and people just flocked to her. At lunch they’d gathered a group of other women, mostly older and closer to her mother’s age but they were nice enough and Miranda found herself smiling more. 

Five days after the incident with Negan, five days since her mother joined her, she found herself standing on her toes in the pantry to grab the items off the top shelf. She knew she really should get a step stool but she was stubborn. 

“Here, let me get that for you.” Miranda turned her head in surprise, almost falling against the shelf as a man she didn’t know reached around her and grabbed the box she’d been trying to grab. 

“Oh, uh… thank you.” She said, forcing a smile on her face. She was trying to be more friendly. 

“So you’re the new girl, huh?” He asked with a smile in return. 

“Yeah, I guess that’d be me.” Miranda said as she accepted the box from him, balancing it on her hip. 

“Well I’m Jonah.” He said, extending his hand. She stared at it for a half a second too long before her manners kicked in and she shook it. When was the last time she shook someone’s hand? “It’s nice to meet you…”

“Miranda.” She supplied and his smile brightened. “And same to you.” 

She watched him turn to start searching for items off the shelves. She wondered if he worked in the kitchens with how much he was grabbing. She realized she was staring and went back to what she was doing, trying to focus on the numbers but she kept getting distracted by him. 

“So, I guess I’ll see you around.” Jonah said, smirking at her as he finished and she smiled. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” She said, trying not to blush. She didn’t like him. No, she didn’t do crushes anymore. That was ridiculous. 

But as she watched him go, she found herself wondering if maybe moving on wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and come find me on tumblr!


	21. Coping

Miranda couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed so much. 

Jonah, who she learned did indeed work in the kitchens, had convinced her to take a break from crunching and re-crunching numbers to make sure it all matched up and spend some time with him. They’d been spending a lot of time together over the past couple weeks, in fact. She sat on the couch in the rec room, listening to him tell a ridiculous story from the old days. 

“And that’s how I got arrested.” Jonah said, an almost proud smirk on his face. 

“For drunkenly trying to break into a car you thought was yours, then throwing up on the cop that stopped you?” Miranda grinned at him, taking a sip from the homemade wine someone had started making. It wasn’t half bad actually. 

“Yeah, that’s about it.” He chuckled and leaned back, his arm on the back of the couch. 

He took her mind off everything and she really needed that. Plus, she kind of liked that it was bothering Negan. He hadn’t said anything about it directly but he had been a lot more bitter lately, snapping at her more often. She wasn’t even surprised that he knew, although she wondered if he was specifically keeping tabs on her or if he really did know everything that was going on under his roof. Either way, she was having fun. 

She enjoyed the way Jonah played with her hair while he listened to her talk about her old life. She told him about how she tried to go to college, but it just didn’t pan out for her and he didn’t judge her for it or any of the choices she made after that. 

“What would a college degree get you these days, anyways?” He asked when it was obvious it bugged her. She couldn’t stop the ridiculous smile on her face at that. 

“Did you fuckin’ forget something?” Miranda looked up, her face paling as she saw Negan standing in the doorway, Lucille propped on his shoulder. 

She knew he knew she’d been talking to someone else. She was positive of that. But him knowing about it and seeing it were two very different things and she was worried about how he’d react.

“I’m sorry?” Miranda set the glass on the table beside her as she looked up at him. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he used Lucille to point at the clock hanging on the wall. “Oh..shit.” 

“Oh shit is right. It’s nearly fuckin’ midnight. Did you forget you have a fuckin’ job to do?” 

Negan watched as she hurried to get her books together, embarrassed that he was calling her out in front of Jonah and anyone else still in the rec room. 

“Make me waste my fuckin’ night so you could flirt with the goddamned cook.” 

He kept going and gestured for her to follow him out. She shot Jonah an apologetic look, hoping he wouldn’t be upset, and was at Negan’s heel in an instant. 

He was quiet on the way up to his room, which worried her even more than if he’d been yelling at her. With every step her anxiety about the situation grew. She wondered if he’d punish Jonah even though technically he’d done nothing wrong. 

As they entered his room, he pointed to the couch. 

“Sit.” He demanded and she decided not to argue for once. She sat beside him as he took out his glasses and started going over everything. “This shit comes first, you understand? Your personal life don’t fuckin’ matter until your job is done. If you can’t do it, I’ll find someone that will. Understand?” He snapped at her, his eyes not leaving the page. 

“Yes, sir.” Miranda muttered and she swore she saw his jaw twitch. She wondered how hard he was clenching. 

Eventually, he finished his review and tossed her books aside, leaning back to look at her. 

“So, you’re fuckin’ Jonah?” He asked bluntly and she actually blushed at the question.

“What? No, it’s not--we haven’t…” She cut off, looking away from him. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” She said finally. 

“It’s my fuckin’ Sanctuary. Everything that goes down here is my fuckin’ business.” Negan said, rubbing his jaw. “So what’s the fuckin’ hold up?” 

Miranda rolled her eyes at his question. The last thing she wanted to do is talk to him about Jonah. “Are we done?” 

Negan stared at her for a moment before nodding. “Don’t let this shit happen again. Just about ruined my fuckin’ night.” He said and got up, shrugging out of his jacket as he went to get himself a drink. Miranda sighed, trying not to noticed the way his shirt stretched over his shoulders. She got up and grabbed her stuff. 

She didn’t say anything as she left, but she felt bad about slacking. She’d been working her ass off up until she met Jonah. Honestly, she was lucky she’d even managed to get it all done correctly in the rush she’d been in. Of course, now she was worried so she ended up sitting up most of the night to double check. 

Thankfully, Cathy was a heavy sleeper. 

Even after she was satisfied with the books, she still couldn’t get him out of her head. She thought about the way his jaw twitched when she called him ‘sir’ and wondered if it still affected him like it used to. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the first time she’d let the word slip and how much he seemed to enjoy it. Of course, that train of thought derailed as she thought about how giddy he’d been when she finally started calling him ‘daddy’. She bit her lip as she recalled the sound of his groans, her thighs rubbing together. She had been going without any sort of release for a long while, especially since she’d gotten so used to the frequency he’d been giving it to her. But it’s not like she could get off with a roommate, her mother no less. 

So, she fell asleep imagining what she’d do if she were in his bed instead of her own. Imagining what he’d do to her. Her dreams were filled with different scenarios until she woke up so wet she wanted to scream. Thankfully, her mother was already gone for the day so she didn’t have to worry about that embarrassment. 

Miranda laid in bed thinking about her dreams and everything she wished Negan would do to her. She considered slipping her hand between her legs. She was alone after all. But why would she when she could easily just go get what she wanted? 

Before she could talk herself out of it, she was on her feet. She tugged her jeans and shoes on and headed upstairs, trying not to think about what she was about to do so she wouldn’t change her mind. She couldn’t help herself though. She imagined the sound of surprise Negan would make when he opened the door and she jumped him. She imagined how good it would feel to hear him moan her name again. 

She knocked on his door, bouncing on her heels a bit as she waited anxiously. After a moment she knocked again, a little worried he was already gone and her plan failed. But then he was opening the door with an annoyed look on his face. 

He’d obviously just climbed out of bed, his hair ruffled and his eyes only half awake. Plus he was only wearing a pair of briefs. She noticed that they were a little crooked, like he’d put them on hastily. 

“Miranda?” Negan looked at her in confusion. 

“Hi,” She greeted simply, starting to lose her nerve. “Can I come in?” 

Negan hesitated and leaned against the door a bit. “Now’s not really a good time…” 

As he was talking, Miranda caught movement on his bed and her eyes were drawn to it. She instantly felt her chest tighten at the sight of a woman’s naked leg sticking out from under the sheets. It hurt to see, more than she thought it would. It was bad enough that she knew what he got up to with his wives but to see it for her--

Then Miranda’s heart stopped.

She only got a glance before Negan was standing in her way and she lost her view of the bed. But she’d seen enough. She saw the second pair of feet and started to back away, unable to stop the onslaught of images of him rolling around in bed with not one, but two of his wives. She felt like she was going to be sick. 

“What’d you need?” Negan asked, as if her world didn’t feel like it was crumbling below her feet. As if she didn’t feel like she’d just been shot in the chest. “Miranda?” He asked, a hint of concern in his tone as her wide eyes found his. She wondered if he could see the tears building. 

“What? Oh, uh… I.. You know, I can’t remember.” She said, a shaky laugh leaving her lips that didn’t sound convincing even to her ears. “Sorry, I’ll let you get back to uh…” She cut off as her throat constricted and she turned away. 

“Miranda--” 

She didn’t stop to listen to what he had to say, hoping he had enough dignity left that he wouldn’t follow her in his underwear. She kept walking, no real destination in mind. She didn’t pay attention to her surroundings, just wanting to get away so she could process what she saw. She hated that it hurt as bad as it did, even after all this time. It’d been weeks, for fuck’s sake. 

“Miranda?” She looked up as she saw Jonah walking down the hall. His hair was wet and he was carrying a towel, obviously just coming back from the showers. “You okay?” 

“Not really.” Miranda admitted, pausing beside him. 

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked, looking genuinely concerned. Miranda shook her head. 

She couldn’t stop the emotions bubbling up, but she sure as hell didn’t want to talk about them. She’d rather repress them and deal with them later when it all exploded in her face. For now, she just needed a distraction to keep herself from thinking about it. She knew work wasn’t going to cut it, not now, so she went for the next best thing. 

She got the surprised moan she’d been hoping for, although it didn’t sound as appealing when it came from Jonah. She kissed him with purpose, hoping he’d understand how desperate she was in that moment. Thankfully, he didn’t wait long to push things further. 

“My room is down the hall.” He muttered, pulling back just enough to look at her. His eyes were hooded and his hands were resting on her hips. She knew he was giving her a moment to think clearly and decide if that’s what she wanted but, as much as she appreciated the gesture, she didn’t need it.

Miranda kissed him again and let him drag her off in the direction his room. She tried not to think about anything but him as she started shedding clothes but in her mind she kept comparing him to Negan and, hell, even Daryl. 

He was smaller than the other two recent men in her lives. His muscles were as big and he wasn’t all that tall. Not compared to Negan anyways. His hands moved across her skin but it didn’t have the same effect on her. It didn’t leave her dripping and begging for more. When he fucked her, it wasn’t bad but it wasn’t enough. She craved more, craved things she knew he couldn’t give her. She ended up feeling worse than when they started.

Jonah fell asleep when they were finished, his arms behind his head. Miranda got up slowly and redressed quietly, slipping out without waking him. She closed the door, closing it carefully. She jumped as she heard a laugh and glanced up to see Simon walking down the hall.

“Ah, the walk of shame. Always entertaining.” He smirked at her and she blushed. She couldn’t find her voice and just let him keep walking. 

As she walked back to her room, she wondered if Simon would tell Negan what he saw. She wondered how he would react and if she should be worried. She got to work, hoping to distract herself, but she spent the whole day stressing and trying to avoid both Negan and Jonah. 

Honestly, Negan had no reason to be upset with her. Sure, they had history but she wasn't his. He had no say in what she did or didn’t do and with who. She kept telling herself that throughout the day, but she couldn’t stop the anxiety rolling in her stomach. 

Then she worried about Jonah. 

She wondered if he realized she wasn’t as into it as she should have been. She felt guilty about sleeping with him, knowing it was a mistake. She knew it before she started, but she’d always made mistakes like this when she was upset. Even back in the old days, back when the world was much bigger than it was now, she used to have one night stands any time she was feeling particularly distressed. But then it was much easier to get away from the man whose name she often didn’t remember. Here she was sort of stuck. 

Somehow she lucked out for once, though, and learned after lunch that Negan was gone. That he probably wouldn’t be back until the next day. So when she finished her work she didn’t have to take it to him to review it. She could avoid him for just a little longer.

It did surprise her when Jonah didn’t come find, but she wasn’t complaining. Maybe he’d just decided to give her some space. Or he was the type of guy that was done with her once he got what he wanted. She didn’t even really care so long as she didn’t have to talk about it. 

She went to her room instead, calling it a night early after the restless sleep the night before. She dreamed of Negan again, but it was not nearly as fun as the night before and when she awoke she was in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't throw things. I love you guys. Comments!!!


	22. Undeniable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love each and everyone of you still reading this trash

Miranda was fuming as she made her way through the Sanctuary.

 

Jonah was gone, transferred to an outpost. She didn’t know where it was, but from what she’d heard it wasn’t a very good one. She hadn’t even had a chance to say goodbye. All she got was Simon mentioning to her in passing to put his name on a different list; that his points were not her concern now since the outposts handled their own. 

 

“Wait, what?” She asked, watching as Simon paused to look at her. “He’s gone?”

 

“Yeah, they left yesterday. He got transferred. It happens all the time.” Simon responded with a shrug as if this were normal. Maybe it was, but it felt a little too convenient at the moment. 

 

“This have anything to do with what happened yesterday?” She asked, referring to how he caught her coming out of Jonah’s room. 

 

He huffed a laugh as he turned to walk away. “What do you think?” 

 

She couldn’t even finish her lunch she was so angry. She walked the halls and up flight after flight of stairs, anger rolling off her shoulders in waves. She didn’t knock as she stood in front of Negan’s set of double doors, shoving them open with a glare as she found him on the couch with Tanya. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” She demanded, not caring that they had an audience. 

 

Negan sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. “Tanya, give us a minute.” He said and the dark haired wife stood, hurrying out of the room with a curious glance at Miranda. But she didn’t tear her narrowed eyes away from Negan. 

 

“You’re a fucking jackass, you know that?” She snapped as the door closed behind her. “What fucking right do you have meddling in my personal life?”

 

“You wanna watch the way you’re fuckin’ talkin’ to me.” Negan warned as he stood up, approaching her slowly. 

 

“No, I really fucking don’t.” Miranda put her hands on her hips and stood her ground. “Just because you didn’t get everything you fucking wanted, doesn’t mean you get to take everything from me.” 

 

“Oh, I took everything, did I?” Negan laughed mirthlessly, his head falling back in disbelief.

 

“I could have been happy with him! He was a nice guy and you fucking ruined that!” Miranda yelled, shoving against his chest. She didn’t back down from the dark look he gave her. 

 

“You barely fucking knew him!”

 

“I knew he was a better man than you!” She snapped, shoving him again. “At least he didn’t have a fucking harem of wives I had to compete--” Her words cut off as Negan shoved her back against the double door, trapping her wrists above her head before she knew what was happening. 

 

“Better fucking man? He couldn’t give you half the shit I could!” Negan growled at her, leaning in so close his nose almost touched hers as she stared up at him wide eyed. “That prick didn’t know you. He didn’t know what you needed. Not like I do.” His voice lowered slowly and he stepped even closer. “He can’t make you feel the way I can. You know it. And I know it.”

 

Miranda shivered, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment and she squirmed under his touch. 

 

“Can he make you scream like I can?” Negan murmured, pressing himself against her so she could feel how much he wanted her. “Can he make you cum like I can?”

 

“No, sir.” Miranda breathed, her knees weak. 

 

“Bet he never made you wanna call him Daddy, neither... did he?” 

 

“No...”

 

“No, what?” Negan growled, his hips digging into hers as he rutted slowly against her. 

 

“No... _ daddy _ ...” 

 

“That’s what I thought.” Negan captured her lips, using one hand to hold both wrists while the other dropped to her thigh, dragging it up until her leg wrapped around him. 

 

Miranda moaned into his mouth, rolling her hips to meet his as she re-familiarized herself with his taste. She forgot how good it felt to have his rough beard drag along her skin. She forgot how perfectly his lips melded against her own. How he knew just where to touch and how hard. She never had to tell him to be gentle because he was always just rough enough. 

 

Negan pressed harder against her wrists for a moment and she got the silent order to keep them above her as his hand dropped. He gripped her other leg and pulled her up, trapping her body against the door. He held her hips tight, rubbing his hard length against. He kissed and nipped down her neck, sucking hard against that spot below her ear, hard enough to drag a moan out of her. 

 

Miranda’s nails dragged along the door as she gasped his name, tightening her legs around him. He growled against her skin and lifted her up, dragging her over to the bed where he basically threw her down. 

 

He didn’t wait for her to start undressing herself, taking it upon himself to rip her boots off her feet and yank her pants and panties down her legs. As she kicked them off, he stood back and dragged his shirt over his head. His pants and briefs were soon to follow just as she was pulling her shirt and bra off. 

 

Negan swatted her thigh to get her to move up the bed and he climbed up between her legs, spreading them wide. He rubbed his aching cock through her folds, groaning at how wet she was already. 

 

“Negan...please…” Miranda whined, her head falling back against the pillows. He growled and thrust into her, covering his body fully with his own and caging her face in with his arms. 

 

“Been too fuckin’ long, baby girl…” Negan groaned, her pussy tight around him. She couldn’t help but agree. 

 

Of course he’d been right about everything he’d said. Jonah had been sweet and all, but he wasn’t what she needed. He didn’t light her skin on fire with a simple touch. Hell, Negan could do that with a look. He didn’t take complete control of her in the way she needed, the way only Negan had ever been able to do. She’d never trusted anyone enough for that, but somehow with Negan it was easy. 

 

Miranda moaned and dove her fingers in his hair, dragging his lips to hers again. He grunted and groaned into the sloppy kiss, trying to continue thrusting without removing his lips from hers. His hips didn’t stop their unforgiving pace as he dropped his lips to her neck, biting and sucking another mark. 

 

As good as it felt, it annoyed the shit out of her. Here he was, back to laying claim on her. She knew this was a bad idea, but he was so damn hard to resist. That didn’t mean that she had to do things his way, though. 

 

She tightened her limbs around him and rolled swiftly until Negan landed on his back with an “Oof!” and she found herself straddling his waist. He looked up at her in surprise since she normally didn’t take control of things, but the arousal was deep in his eyes. She smirked and started to roll her hips hard and fast, taking what she wanted from him. 

 

And Negan fucking loved it. 

 

“Oh,  _ fuck yeah _ .” He groaned, his hands going behind his head as he watched her. “Fuckin’ take it, baby. God damn, you look so fuckin’ sexy ridin’ my dick like that.”

 

Miranda sat back, placing her hands on his thighs as she moved her hips up and down. Each thrust dragged his cock right along where she needed him the most. She cried his name and threw her head back, clenching around him.    
  


“Fucking  _ shit _ ... so fucking good... Miranda…” Negan groaned, his hands finding her hips instead then to help guide her over him. He thrust up, meeting every roll of her hips, watching her face contort with pleasure. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, desperate to watch her come around him again. It really had been too fucking long. 

 

Fortunately for him, she couldn’t take much more. Her nails dug into his meaty thighs as she drew closer and closer to the edge until she was falling, crying his name and spilling her release all over him. 

 

“Ohhh,  _ fuck _ …” Negan groaned, watching her pussy drip as he fucked her. He wasn’t ready to let her go, though. He wasn’t ready to stop. Instead, he rolled them again. Mostly because he wanted control, but also because she looked like she wouldn’t be able to hold herself up much longer. 

 

He started fucking her again, his forehead pressed against hers, his eyes closed in concentration. He wanted to drag this out as long as he could, knowing she might not give him another chance. He groaned her name as her legs came up to encircle his waist, drawing him closer. 

 

Miranda whined beneath him, her body over sensitive and writhing. Every brush of his pubic bone over her clit sent waves of pleasure through her. She didn’t know how much more she could take, but he was determined. 

 

“Come on baby… tell daddy how good that feels. Tell daddy you missed his big fucking cock.” Negan growled, nipping at her jaw. She cried out, her nails clawing up his shoulders. 

 

“Daddy, please...please…” Miranda didn’t know whether she was begging him to stop or keep going. Either way she could feel it building again and she tightened herself around him until she snapped, crying his name. Her body convulsed and contracted around him and he groaned long and loud, his release taking over. He wouldn't have been able to hold back anymore if he tried and he filled her up, pumping spurt after spurt deep inside of her. 

 

“Fuck…” He panted, collapsing beside her. 

 

Miranda was equally out of breath, her head spinning too fast to keep up with. She turned onto her side, away from him, her body still twitching slightly. 

 

It was no surprise when Negan’s arms wrapped around her, tugging her back against his chest. He may not be so affectionate with his wives, but he definitely loved spooning her. It left a deep ache in her chest and she clenched her eyes tight, trying not to feel. Not in that moment. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hold it in. 

 

Thankfully, exhausted as he was, it wasn’t long until he was asleep. She untangled herself from his grasp and quietly started to redress herself. She grabbed his shirt first by mistake, but didn’t take the time to find her own. She didn’t even put her shoes back on, deciding instead to carry them as she tiptoed out of the room. 

 

She wasn’t ready to face her mother, not yet. Eventually, she had to, but for now she needed a moment to herself. She ended up on the roof, the door propped with her boot, and she curled herself up against a wall. 

 

It was only then when she was really and truly alone that she let herself feel everything, let herself break down all the pent up emotions she’d been ignoring for weeks. She thought about Daryl and her heartbreak for him, how much she missed him. Her anger for how he handled things was gone and all she felt was guilt for what she did to him. She thought about her feelings for Negan and how they wouldn’t go the fuck away. How she was constantly hurting because she missed him more than anything. And the thought of him with his wives was ever present in the back of her mind. 

 

She let herself feel it all and cry until she had nothing left. Eventually, the tears stopped and she just sat there feeling numb. Wishing for the old days when all she could think about was survival. When feelings didn’t even register in her mind. She never thought she’d reminisce about their days on the road, travelling from Georgia to Virginia, and wish she could go back. 

 

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed there, but eventually she made her way back to her shared room. Her mother had fallen asleep on their couch, a book in her hand. She woke to the sound of the door closing and frowned at her daughter, obviously noticing her puffy red eyes. 

 

“You want to talk about it?” She asked, sleepily. 

 

Miranda shook her head and started getting ready to sleep. She had forgotten she’d worn Negan’s shirt and almost had a whole new break down over that. But instead she climbed into bed and fell asleep surrounded by his scent.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment! I loooove comments!


	23. Reckless

News in the Sanctuary traveled fast. When you didn’t have much to do and you lived in such close quarters, gossip was bound to be a popular hobby. 

So when something big happened, or even something pointless, Miranda didn’t have to wait long to figure out what was going on. She didn’t even have to try very hard.

“... he was so young too, such a shame.” She overheard while counting vegetables coming in from the garden. She mostly ignored the chatter between the ladies bringing in the food, trying to concentrate on her work. But then they said his name.

“Yeah, but if he hadn’t done it, Negan wouldn’t be here right now.” The older of the two said, causing Miranda to lose count and look up at them. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, furrowing her brow. 

They both looked at her, seeming to have forgotten she was there. 

“That kid, couldn’t have been older than seventeen--What was his name again?” The older woman looked to her friend. 

“Elliott.” She answered with a nod. 

“Yeah, Elliott. Real sweet boy, his poor mama. Anyways, he was out on that run with the Saviors. Shit got real bad and Elliott put himself between Negan and a walker. He got bit. He was gone before they made it home.” She shook her head with a frown. 

Miranda felt her heart break over the kid that lost his life so early, and his mother who had to mourn him. But when she finished counting what they brought in, it wasn’t the mother she went to offer condolences to.

She knew it was probably a bad idea. They’d gone a few days without speaking, as he’d been sending Simon to check on the inventory with her instead. She knew he was avoiding her after she dipped out of his room that night. She felt guilty about it, but she had been so emotional that she couldn’t stay. 

But now she had to know if he was alright. 

She found him in the conference room, having just dismissed his lieutenants. She waited until they had cleared before entering the room. He sat alone at the head of the table, Lucille in his hands as he stared ahead blankly. He barely spared her a glance as she closed the door quietly behind her, approaching him slowly. 

He didn’t say anything to acknowledge her, but she didn’t expect him to. She leaned against the table in front of him, looking at a spot over his shoulder as they sat in silence for a while. She could only imagine what he must be thinking, how he must be feeling. She knew he tried to shut it all off most of the time, tried to pretend like he didn’t feel anymore. But she knew better. 

Miranda stood straight and took Lucille from his hands. She watched his eyes flicker up to meet hers, but he didn’t try to stop her as she set it aside, laying it on the metal table behind her. She moved slowly, her eyes not leaving his as she cupped his cheeks. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his. 

Negan didn’t respond at first. He sat still, staring up at her with a crease between his brows. As if trying to figure her out. She stared at him for a moment before diving back in, pressing her lips more fully against his. He responded then, only a little, his lips moving slowly. His hands came up to take hers off his face and he shook his head, pulling back. 

“Miranda--”

Miranda kissed him again to silence him. She knew what he was going to say. She knew because she was thinking it too. It was foolish of them to get mixed up with each other, all things considered. Miranda would never be what he wanted and vice versa. But, she didn’t want to talk about it with him. Not now. She didn’t exactly know what she was doing, after all. She only knew couldn’t stop herself, couldn’t stay away. Another day and she probably would have been in his lap again anyways. 

And, in that moment, she knew he needed something, some kind of release for how he felt. And she knew she could give it to him. 

“It’s okay, Negan.” She assured him, bringing his hands to her hips instead. “Use me.” 

Miranda watched his eyes darken. She felt the pressure on her hips, tugging her closer. She wasted no time settling herself in his lap and his lips were on hers again. He didn’t try to fight it, not even a little. Not this time. He kissed her forcefully, any gentleness out the window. His hands slid to her ass and squeezed tight, pulling her closer with a groan low in his throat. 

Her hands fisted in his hair as she kissed him back, rolling her hips as she felt him growing beneath her. She felt his hands tearing at her shirt, tugging it up higher until they had to pull away so she could remove it. His lips found her chest then, sucking and biting at her skin as he worked her bra off. Once she was free, he sucked a nipple into his mouth and twisted the other between his fingertips. She gasped his name and rolled her hips again, struggling to get his jacket off without parting from him a second time. Eventually, due to their proximity, he had to sit back and shrug out of it. 

His hands were on her again in an instantly. He groaned, arching his hips as he palmed her breasts. Miranda moaned softly and tossed her head back, moaning again as he lay kisses and bites across her chest. 

She was startled when she was lifted from his lap and placed on the table. He kissed her again, shoving his tongue as far down her throat as he could manage, moaning into her mouth. His hands didn’t stop moving, roaming over every inch of exposed skin. But it wasn’t long until it wasn’t enough and he needed more of her, his desire overwhelming. 

He stood back and dragged her off the table with a quick tug. He barely had the button undone before he yanked her pants and panties down her legs. She gasped as he spun her and used her hands to catch herself on the metal table. Her ass was pulled back and she heard his belt clinking as he shoved his own pants down just far enough. He wasted no time pushing into her. She moaned loudly as his thickness stretched her deliciously. 

Negan’s hands came to rest on either side of her on the table as he leaned over her, groaning low in her ear. He started thrusting slow, but he picked up the pace rather quickly. This time it wasn’t about dragging it out and they both knew it. This was about him working through some shit and using her to do it. 

Miranda moaned softly, her head falling forward as he railed her from behind. He growled in her ear, one arm wrapping around her to hold her body to his. He turned his face into the side of her neck, grunting and groaning with every thrust. 

Normally he was fairly vocal. The filth that spewed from his mouth each time aided her orgasms. This was different. He was quiet, focused on fucking her as hard and as fast as he could, her legs hitting the edge of the table with such a force she knew she’d be bruised for a while. She didn’t care though and bit her lip around another moan. For once, he didn’t correct her. 

She could tell from his breathing he was getting close. Without thinking, she lowered her hand to touch herself, desperate to get off with him. Before she could even reach the apex of her thighs, his free hand grabbed hers and slammed it on the table. 

He still didn’t say anything, but he angled his hips another way and drove the head of his thick cock right into her sweet spot. She cried out, her back arching slightly. His arm tightened around her, pulling her taut against his chest again. She could feel the fabric of his shirt brush against her with every movement and she cursed herself for not taking the time to remove it so she could feel his bare skin instead. 

“Negan…” She whined and he groaned in her ear. “Daddy please…” 

Negan groaned again, his muscles flexing with the strain to hold back. He tilted his head back, growling in her ear. 

“Fucking cum for me…” 

The words, spoken in that thick, dominating tone of his, triggered her release. It surprised even her as the band snapped and suddenly she was shaking in his arms, crying out his name again and again. 

Negan groaned as he spilled into her, his cock twitching deep inside her heat. He didn’t release her right away, his hips rolling to drag out their pleasure. He eventually rolled to a stop, his forehead dropped against the crook of her neck. 

Miranda’s legs shook as she held the position, allowing him to take comfort in her. She closed her eyes and drew her hand back, blindly caressing the back of his head until his breathing went back to normal. 

It was only then that he pulled away, seemingly reluctant to do so. She heard the jingle of his belt again as he righted himself and started moving to do the same. 

“We gonna talk about this shit?” Negan asked and Miranda turned to find him seated again, holding her bra out for her. 

“Talk about what?” She asked and didn’t miss the way he rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever the fuck is goin’ on. Whatever this is.”

“I thought you didn’t like to talk about feelings.” Miranda countered, pulling her shirt over her head again. She stooped to pick up Lucille, trying to remember ever hearing it hit the floor. She realized it must have rolled off while he had her on the table. 

She looked up to find his eyes narrowed at her, obviously not amused. She twirled Lucille in her hands a bit, surprised that he let her, and leaned against the table. 

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on or what this is. I’m just… rolling with it.” She said, throwing the bat over her shoulder like she’d seen him do many times. “You should too.” 

Negan rolled his tongue over his teeth and looked up at her contemplatively. She didn’t like how quiet he was. 

“I’ve gotta get back to work.” She said to break the silence. She stood straight and held out Lucille for him to take. When she was safely in his hands, Miranda hesitated with her hand still on the wood. She leaned down and dropped a peck on his lips before leaving the room, her head spinning as she tried to figure out the same. 

What the fuck was she doing?

Simon sent her to Negan again that night to discuss inventory. They went through the motions like before, like nothing happened between them. No Jonah, not angry sex, or whatever understanding they’d come to in the conference room. She walked away surprised he hadn’t tried anything. Didn’t try to talk about it again, didn’t try to fuck her. 

Of course, it wasn’t long before it all started again. 

He came to her this time. He found her in the armory, counting bullets. He offered no explanation as he dragged her out of her seat and shoved her against an empty wall, his lips on hers in an instant. 

She didn’t question it and let him fuck her against that same wall, his hand covering her mouth to muffle her cries. 

It happened again in a broom closet. They’d just crossed each other’s paths, finding themselves alone in a hallway and suddenly they were tripping over a bucket to get to each other. She came twice that time, once with his face buried between her legs and a second time against another wall. 

They kept that up, neither offering any reason for seeking the other one out. Sometimes Miranda just made excuses to find him. She wasn’t always lucky, he was busy after all and not always alone. But more than once he walked away from whatever was stealing his attention the moment he saw her. 

They’d gotten creative about where they’d fuck each other, somehow managing to stay away from his room. It was almost as if that made things too personal. Quickies throughout the Sanctuary where anyone could find them made it easier. And sometimes, they were found.

“Ocupado!” Negan called, slamming his hand behind him against the door of the pantry to keep it shut. “Keep goin’ baby… fuck, don’t fuckin’ stop.” He groaned, his free hand wrapped around the back of Miranda’s head as she sucked him down. 

She knew she should be embarrassed that someone had nearly walked in on them. She knew they should be more careful. But at the same time she didn’t give a shit. 

Negan was like a fucking drug. A habit she just couldn’t kick. He made her feel things she craved every waking moment. And it wasn’t just the sex, although it was definitely a big part of it. 

No, it was all of it. Being around him made her feel more alive. Listening to his voice calmed the anxiety forever thumping in her chest. The caress of his hands, the embrace of his arms, brought a sense of relief she couldn’t explain. 

Then, of course, the way he groaned her name as he pumped his hot seed down her throat didn’t hurt either. 

“Fuck baby…” Negan panted, falling back against the door with his pants still wide open. “I swear to Christ that shit gets better every time.” He grinned lazily as he watched her stand. 

Miranda rolled her eyes playfully and moved to put her hair back up. 

“You want me to…” He made a lewd gesture with his tongue and his fingers. 

“No, I’m uh… indisposed at the moment.” She said and watched the brief confusion on his face. 

“Ah, shark week.” Negan said with a chuckle. “Well, I mean, I can still--”

“No.” 

“You sure? I mean, just because you’ve got Satan’s waterfall goin’ on down there doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy yourself.” He teased, having a little too much fun. “When the river runs red, take the dirt road instead and all that.” He squeezed her ass with a wink.

He laughed as she smacked his chest, her face heating up. “Get out, I have work to do and you’re distracting me.” 

She tried to be annoyed with him, but his stupid immaturity always made her laugh. 

“Alright, alright.” He cupped her cheeks and kissed her, pulling back with a grin. “Thanks for the spit shine, baby.” 

He got a boot to the ass on his way out the door, laughing his stupid head off.


	24. The Day Off

“ _ I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence _

_ The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth... _ ”

 

Miranda listened to the old song playing faintly from her charging ipod as she brushed her teeth, walking barefoot around the room. Her mother had left early that morning to assist with a cook that nearly cut his finger off. So, she had the space to herself to get ready for her day. 

 

Her hair was wrapped up in a messy bun on top of her head, trying to hide the fact that she hadn’t washed it in a few days. She didn’t like the communal showers. Didn’t like the lack of privacy or safety she felt. So, she went as long as she could usually, constantly missing the single shower stall in her old house at Alexandria. Despite the issues she had with some of the people there, and the painful memories the town held, she still missed it. 

 

Sometimes she wondered if she made the right choice going to the Sanctuary instead, leaving everyone she’d been surviving with behind. But it’s not like she was miserable or anything. She just felt like something was off. 

 

She jumped as a knock sounded at the door and went to rinse her mouth before opening it, using the door to shield her bare legs until she realized who was behind it. 

 

“What do you want? I’m trying to get ready.” Miranda said, stepping out so Negan could see her. 

 

“You’re wearing my shirt.” He said in surprise, ignoring her question. 

 

She looked down at the black t-shirt she’d stolen from him and her cheeks flushed. “Yeah uh… sorry, I took it by mistake--”

 

“And you sleep in it?” Negan smirked, letting himself into her room. He set Lucille down on her dresser as he looked around. 

 

“I… uh… yeah?” She admitted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“That’s fine. Looks better on you.” He winked and sat on the couch. She sighed and sat on the other end. 

 

“Did you need something? I’ve got shit to do today.”

 

“Actually, you don’t. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Miranda furrowed her brow in confusion and he dropped an arm on the back of the couch, turning his body slightly to look at her. “I got Simon covering your shit today. You’re taking the day off.”

 

“What? Why?” 

 

Of course her first instinct was to believe she’d done something wrong. She wondered if he was going to put her somewhere else. Her job might not have been all that glamorous or anything, but it was hers and she enjoyed it. It gave her a purpose again. 

 

“You’ve been here a while now and you haven’t had a day where you weren’t workin’ your hot little ass off.” Negan said, his hand falling down to squeeze her bare thigh. “Put some pants on and come on.” He said and she sighed. 

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

“Nope!” Negan got up and started perusing her personal space. It felt all too familiar. Like the first time he’d been in her house at Alexandria. Thankfully, this time she didn’t have anything embarrassing to hide. In fact, if she was right, he had all of her personal items. 

 

After finding a pair of comfortable leggings, she turned off her music and followed him up to his room. “If I’ve gotta spend the day doing what you want, I’m taking a shower in your bathroom.” Miranda bargained and he chuckled. 

 

“Fine, but I’m gonna join you.” Negan smirked. 

 

He led her to the bathroom and turned the water on. Miranda watched as he started undressing, a little distracted for a moment. She would never get over how ridiculously sexy he looked, especially given his age. Unfortunately, he knew it too and got that smug look on his face when he caught her looking.

 

“Is it still your lady time?” 

 

She rolled her eyes at his question. “Yeah, it is. So don’t get any ideas.”

 

Miranda followed him into the shower as soon as she was undressed. She stood under the spray and closed her eyes as she soaked up the hot water. She smirked as she felt his hands slide over her hips, but she didn’t stop him. His lips trailed kisses over her shoulder and the side of her neck, and she felt his wet chest hair brush against her shoulder blades. 

 

“What are you doing?” She asked, leaning into his touch.

 

“Just shut up and let me take care of you.” Negan murmured, nipping at her ear. 

 

She had a sense of  déjà vu as he proceeded to wash her hair, using the detachable shower head to rinse her. It was undeniably relaxing, so she let him do what he wanted with her. Her eyes opened, however, as the stream of water trailed down her body and suddenly the hot water was flowing right over her center. 

 

“Negan…” She clung to his arm that had wrapped snugly around her waist.

 

“Shhh….” Negan kissed her neck again as his hand drifted between her legs, spreading her folds so the water would hit it’s mark. Her hips twitched and her head fell back against his shoulder. “That’s it. See? This shit don’t gotta ruin our fun.” 

 

Miranda moaned softly, biting her lip as Negan sucked on the sensitive spot on her neck. She could feel his hips gently rocking into her, his hardness sliding against her ass. She brought her hand up, tugging on his hair as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. 

 

She moaned loudly as he started rubbing circles over her clit, sucking hard on her neck. Her world spun as she gave herself over to the sensations, her knees buckling. She gasped as his fingers slipped lower, diving into her as he stroked her walls in just the right way. 

 

“Negan...please…” Miranda whined, needing so badly to come. He hung up the shower head, but made sure the water ran right over her hips. His free hand came up around her neck, holding her close to him, but not tight enough to take away her air. 

 

“That’s right, baby girl… fuckin’ come baby.” Negan groaned in her ear, his hips still moving against her ass. 

 

Miranda whimpered, rolling her hips to meet his hand. Soon enough he had her falling over the edge as she moaned his name, slumping in his arms. He held her up, working her through it with his fingers until he finally slowed to a stop. 

 

As he held her up, he slipped his fingers out of her and started pumping his cock quickly. “Fuck baby… fuck…” He panted in her ear.

 

“Come on Daddy…” Miranda breathed, trying to coax it out of him. “Come all over my ass.” 

 

He groaned again and released her, pushing her just enough toward the tile so her ass was sticking out. He stroked himself him hard and fast, moaning her name. He felt the tell tale signs of his oncoming orgasm. He groaned and bit his lip, his head falling forward as he fucked his fist. He watched spurt after spurt of his hot seed spill out over her ass and lower back. He groaned her name, jerking himself until he was through. 

 

“Fuck…” He sighed, leaning back against the wall. Miranda straightened and chuckled before rinsing off in the spray. She got the soap and washed him too. “Careful,” He teased as she reached his dick. “You don’t wanna wake him up again.” 

 

Miranda smirked at him before finishing up. She didn’t leave the shower yet though. She stood on her toes and kissed him tenderly, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands found her hips again as he kissed her back. 

 

He shut the water off and rested his forehead against hers for a moment. “C’mon. We’ve got a full day of doin’ nothin’ to get to.” He grinned lazily and led her out of the shower. 

 

She felt his eyes on her the entire time she was getting dry and dressed again. She ignored him though and tossed her hair in a bun again. When they went back to his bedroom she paused. 

 

“Is that a TV?” She asked, looking up at him. She hadn’t noticed it before when she made a beeline for the shower. But sitting there in front of the couch was a TV. It was old, but obviously it worked.    
  


“Fuck yeah it is. Usually I don’t have time for this shit, but I had them bring one up for us to have a little movie day.” 

 

Miranda grinned at him and went to sit on the floor next to the box of movies. They were all old VHS tapes, but that didn’t matter to her. She pulled everything out to make sure she picked something good, making a face as she found Titanic. She chucked it aside with a scowl. 

 

Negan laughed, propping his bare feet up on the table. “Who doesn’t like Titanic?” He asked, amused by her reaction. 

 

“I don’t.” She said, not in the mood to go into it with him. There were some things he didn’t need to know about. She finally settled on one of her old favorites and popped it in. “I used to have a huge thing for Rick O’Connell.” She admitted, settling in beside him. 

 

Negan snorted and dropped his arm around her shoulders as they watched The Mummy. She complained when it was over that they didn’t have the sequel and they argued playfully over whether or not it was actually a good movie. 

 

“Sequels are almost never good.” Negan argued as she popped in Tombstone instead. Halfway through the movie, he radioed down to get them some food and they stuffed their faces throughout the day. 

 

Negan got to pick the next movie, ignoring Miranda’s suggestions. 

 

“What the fuck do you mean you haven’t seen Die Hard?” He asked, looking up at her in horror. She shrugged. “Well, we’re rectifying this shit right the fuck now.” He said and made her sit through it. He didn’t even mind the multiple questions about characters and what was happening. 

 

She was sitting on the opposite side of the couch this time, munching on some grapes while her feet rested in his lap. She didn’t even remember putting them there, but he didn’t move them so she didn’t care.

 

She glanced at him curiously as he started rubbing her feet, telling her about the sequel to this movie, another one they didn’t have. She was barely listening though, focusing on what he was doing to her feet. It felt amazing, something she was kind of surprised about. But he didn’t even seem to have to think about it, his eyes never straying from the movie. 

 

She closed her eyes and relaxed, trying not to wonder if he did that for his wives too. She hated that she was constantly comparing herself to them, or comparing their relationships with the man. She didn’t want to think about them, but she did pretty often. 

 

“How’s your belly? Gettin’ pretty full?” Negan teased, glancing at all the food they’d eaten. They’d pigged out a bit and it felt pretty damn good to be this full. 

 

“Yeah, all we need now is dessert.” Miranda chuckled, setting aside the rest of her grapes. He laughed with her. 

 

“Yeah? What’d you eat right now if you could?”

 

“Honestly? I’d be happy with anything chocolate. God, I miss chocolate.” She sighed. 

 

Negan looked at her in amusement before nudging her feet off of him as he stood. He went to his cabinet on the other side of the room, digging inside. “You shoulda said somethin’. I’ve got a stash of the good shit for when the girls start PMSin’ and bitchin’ at me.” He came back over with a couple candy bars. 

 

Miranda’s eyes lit up as he handed them to her. “Are you serious?” She gasped and he just laughed, looking through the old movies. “You sure you wanna give these to me? Don’t wanna save them for a rainy day?” She teased and he smirked up at her. 

 

“Just eat the goddamn chocolate, Miranda.” 

 

She wished she could say she savored the crap out of it, but when she opened the wrappers she couldn’t help herself. She moaned in satisfaction and laid across the couch, her head in his lap, as she finished. “Thank you, Daddy.” She teased. 

 

Negan laughed and reached up, tugging her hair free so he could run his fingers through it. “Don’t mention it.” He said and then tilted her head to look at him. “I mean it, don’t mention it. Can’t have people think I’m playin’ favorites or some shit.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure the ship has sailed on that front.” She said and turned her head again, closing her eyes as he played with her hair. 

 

Negan didn’t say anything and she wondered if that was a problem. It’s not like they were all that careful when they hooked up. He never said shit about keeping it quiet. 

 

Before she could stress about it further, he was tugging her up. He didn’t offer any explanation as he pulled her to the bed, making her lay down with him. She let him wrap her up in his arms and snuggled deep in the blankets. She closed her eyes, wondering if she was really lucky enough to get a fucking nap in. An honest to god nap, wrapped up in the arms of a man that never failed to make her feel safe. She found herself wishing the day would never end and she wouldn’t have to give him back. 


	25. Her Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE FUCKING READ IT!!!!
> 
> So this chapter gets pretty heavy. Like really heavy. There’s a lot of talk about rape and past abuse and lots and lots of emotions. It can be very triggering so if you need to skip it please do. If you want, you can message me(you can find me on tumblr with the same name) and I can give you a brief description of what happened in this chapter because unfortunately it’s an important one. 
> 
> Another thing to note, this chapter is very personal to me. A lot of what’s described was shit that actually happened to me when I was about ten. It didn’t go as far but it easily could have if my brother hadn’t been there. So I would really appreciate if everyone could keep that in mind before judging the scene. I know it’s kinda over done having abuse in an OC’s history but this was actually very relieving to get out so I’m not sorry. 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF IT CAN HURT YOU!   
> I can’t stress that enough. Love you all so much

Negan hadn’t felt this angry in a long time. The time Miranda got hurt and he blamed Daryl came pretty close but this...this was still worse. He had actually been having a good day. It started off pretty normal but he spent his breakfast and a walk around the Sanctuary with Miranda, talking and laughing like everything made sense. Like they weren’t walking this confusing line. 

 

But then, half way through his day, he got news that someone had broken one of his rules. One of his most important rules. A young girl, not even twenty years old, had been raped by one of his men. He didn’t even know who’d done it yet, but fuck did he want to make them pay. That shit did not fly with him. He remembered when he first took over the Sanctuary, how chaotic it’d been. He’d killed several men with the same notion to take what didn’t belong to them until the general population understood. 

 

He remembered the day he met Miranda and put an end to that fucker before he’d even had a chance to do anything. How his blood had boiled because the prick had even considered it. He’d hoped that little transgression had reminded people what he would not tolerate. 

 

But instead, he found himself in the infirmary, listening to Simon and Dwight try to get the name out of the poor girl. He wasn’t even sure what her name was, something that started with an A. He was real shit with names…

 

Negan’s head snapped up as someone pushed through the crowd forming at the door. He hadn’t expected Miranda to show up looking for answers, but really he shouldn’t have been surprised. She’d nearly gone through the same thing, he figured she wanted justice too. She looked angry, that was for sure. But she turned her anger on his lieutenants.

 

“Get the fuck out.” Miranda snapped once she stopped a moment to listen to them badgering the girl. They both looked at her in surprise. Honestly, Negan wasn’t sure what to say either. “Are you fucking  _ deaf _ ?”

 

“We’re trying to--” Simon started, looking annoyed with her but she cut him right off. 

 

“I don’t give a shit what you’re  _ trying  _ to do. What you’re doing is upsetting her even more. Now, get.. _.the fuck _ ...out.” She glared at them. They glanced at Negan, but when he didn’t defend them, they turned around and listened. Then she turned her anger on the crowd outside. “Go fuck yourselves! She doesn’t need a fucking audience!” She snapped, slamming the door closed. Under better circumstances, the sight of her taking charge of everything would be hot as hell. But considering the reasons…

 

She at least didn’t try kick Negan out. She knew better. 

 

With a sigh she walked over to join her mother by the girl’s side. Negan was glad Carson was smart enough to hand this one over to Cathy. The last thing the girl needed was another man in her face. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s gonna be alright.” Miranda said softly, wiping the girl’s cheek with a tissue. “What’s your name?” She asked, subtly looking over her injuries as she brushed her hair back. She’d suffered a blow to the head, something Cathy had been trying to stitch up but she was a little distraught.

 

“Au-Aubrey…” The girl stuttered, looking like she could break down crying again at any moment. 

 

“Aubrey, I’m Miranda.” His girl said, giving her a soft smile. “It’s gonna be okay..don’t worry.” She tried to assure her but the girl, Aubrey, got angry then.

 

“How the fuck do you know that?” She snapped, her emotions running high. He imagined the interrogation from his men didn’t help matters. He watched the fresh tears slide down her cheeks and turned away, staring at the ground so he wouldn’t voice his own frustrations. “Why does everyone keep acting like they know what I’m going through? You have no idea!” 

 

“Actually, I do.” Miranda said calmly, but Negan could hear the pain in her tone. He thought back to the day they met again, grateful it hadn’t gone that far. “I was fifteen when it happened to me. Trust me, I know.” 

 

Wait, what?

 

_ “Has someone ever managed to get what they wanted with you?” _

 

_ Miranda squirmed at the question, her arms wrapped around herself. “No. Some got close though.”  _

 

Negan’s blood ran cold at the thought, memories flooding back. 

 

_ “And this one?” He asked, running his fingers over the one on her hip. It was a line of roses that started above her hip and ended on her thigh. She frowned as she looked down at it.  _

 

_ “That was just a cover up for a scar I got when I was fifteen.” _

 

Negan kicked himself for not figuring it out sooner. 

 

He’d been so distracted in those moments that he never even thought about what her body language was telling him. How uncomfortable she’d been.. He shook his head and looked over at her but she still had her back to him. He glanced at Cathy who looked like she was reliving the horrors. She kept a neutral face, but he could see it in her eyes. 

 

Mother fucker. 

 

“Some men in this world think they’re entitled to shit that ain’t there’s.” Negan heard Miranda telling Aubrey, who looked like her anger had dissipated a bit as she listened. “It doesn’t make sense, it’s not ever going to make sense. But it gets easier. Eventually.” 

 

He could hear the tightness in her voice and couldn’t help but wonder just how often it plagued her. 

 

“How?” Aubrey asked, her voice sounding so small and frightened she resembled a child. 

 

“Talking about it helps. But...justice is a lot better.” Miranda said, meaningfully. She looked up to meet Aubrey’s gaze but the girl was staring out the window. 

 

“What happened to him?” Aubrey asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

 

Miranda took a deep breath and glanced at Cathy. “He said he’d kill me if I told anyone, but I turned him in anyways and he went to prison for a very long time. I never had to see him again.” 

 

Negan felt like he was looking at a different person. Although she was trying to be there for Aubrey, he could see the emotional toll it was taking on her. He could tell she was close to breaking down herself. 

 

He’d never wanted to kill a man more than he did in that moment. A man he’d never known and never would have the pleasure of meeting. 

 

“His name is D-David...I think. He’s...he’s one of the saviors. Said he’d kill me…” 

 

“He won’t get the chance.” Negan said, speaking up for the first time. He felt bad for startling the poor girl, who seemed to have forgotten he was there. He shot Miranda a meaningful look, silently thanking her for handling the situation in a way he never could. Then he left to do what he was best at. 

 

David didn’t even make a spot on the fence. There wasn’t enough of him left by the time Negan was through. He’d made his way back up to the infirmary to check on things but all he found was Cathy sitting beside a sleeping nineteen year old and Aubrey clinging to Miranda’s knife. He glanced at Cathy who looked at him pleadingly for a moment before he was off again.

 

Cathy couldn’t leave Aubrey alone, even if the threat was gone. The girl was too rattled for that. But someone had to make sure Miranda was alright after reliving that bullshit. 

 

It took a while, and asking around a bit, before he found her outside. She was in an area that didn’t get much foot traffic, sitting up against a wall and staring at the ground with a distant look in her eyes. 

 

Negan breathed a sigh of relief, having found her in a much better state than he expected. How she was holding it together was beyond him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to. 

 

He lowered himself to sit beside her, empty handed for once. Lucille was still dripping with blood he’d have to clean later. He didn’t say anything for a while, not sure what the fuck he was supposed to say. He was curious, he wanted to know it all. He knew he had no right to the story, but he wanted to know anyways, as much as it would kill him to hear it. 

 

“That scar on your hip--” He started and she cut in.

 

“Yeah.” Was all she said. He didn’t comment on it again, hearing in her tone that maybe talking about it wasn’t such a good idea. But she disagreed. “He was my neighbor…”

 

“You don’t gotta tell me.” Negan assured her, despite his burning curiosity. He didn’t want to cause her anymore pain.

 

“I want to.” Miranda said and turned her head to look at him, a somber look in her eyes he’d never seen before. He gave her a nod to continue, letting her know he was there to hear it. So she started again. “He was my neighbor… He moved in when I was real little, right next door. He was my dad’s best friend, practically family. We used to go camping together all the time. He coached my softball team. Hell, ended up being my gym teacher in high school.” 

 

Negan flinched at that, but thankfully she had looked away and didn’t see it. 

 

“So, when I got locked out of my house by accident one day...forgot my keys in my bedroom...I didn’t even question it when he invited me over until my parents got home.” Miranda said and Negan watched her hands shake. “He set me up on the couch, made sure I was comfortable, and put on Titanic for us to watch together since I’d never seen it.” She explained and took a deep breath. He remembered her mentioning she hated that movie, though she didn’t have reason. Now. it made sense. “He just kept getting closer…” She cut off to chew on her lip, lost in the memory. 

 

Negan waited for a while, wondering if the rest was too hard to tell. It took several minutes before she was able to speak again and her tone was even more fragile than before. 

 

“He used to have this...this knife set he was really proud of. Used to go huntin’ with my dad a lot and this set...I guess it cut through deer skin like butter. Used to brag about it. I thought it was weird when he got it out…” Miranda said, furrowing her brow. “He got me down and… he held it to my hip, cutting me where no one would see it, threatened my life if I told anyone. Said he...said he loved me…He said a lot of things…”

 

Negan swallowed the bile raising in the back of his throat, his muscles rippling in his rage. He couldn’t imagine how someone could do that. To someone so young, someone they were supposed to care about.

 

“He walked me home that night. Talked with my dad on the porch like nothing happened. While I tried to hold it together. I was afraid he’d hold true to his promise if I broke down.” Miranda’s voice shook and she shifted in discomfort, physically affected even now. “My mom figured it out pretty quick. Before she worked with pregnant women, she used to work the ER. Guess there were a few girls, similar to me… we all had the same look in our eyes…” She drew her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, trying to make herself as small as possible. “Thanks to the cut, and a...a mark he had on his thigh I wouldn’t have otherwise seen, the trial was pretty simple. They still tried to peg it on me though.” She laughed without humor. “Tried to say I seduced his ass. Can you believe it?” 

 

Negan gritted his teeth so he wouldn’t say anything. Nothing he had to say would make anything better for her, so he held it in. 

 

“I ended up begging my parents to move after that. Couldn’t stand all the stares from my classmates, my friends. It was our teacher, after all. It was pretty big fucking gossip. And no matter what, no one could fucking forget it. So my dad got a job working at a university in Tallahasse, he used to teach History…I lived there ‘til all this shit went down.” 

 

Negan remembered her mentioning that, the day she spent at the Sanctuary before she left Alexandria. They weren’t far from where they were currently sitting, in fact. 

 

“He went to prison?” Negan asked, turning his head to look at her, watching her nod her head slowly.

 

“Dad used to say he wouldn’t last long. Pedophilles don’t usually make it behind bars, he said.” Miranda said, that distant look in her eyes again. “You know...if all this shit hadn’t happened and the world was the way it used to be...he’d be a free man by now.” She said, as if the thought just dawned on her. 

 

“That’s fucking ridiculous.” Negan spat and she turned to look at him, her brow furrowed. “Fucking assholes like that… I swear to fucking god, I wish I could get my hands on him.” He gritted his teeth again, trying to reel in his fury for her sake. He shook his head. “Miranda...I’m so..so fucking sorry you went through that shit. That...fuck that…” He was at a loss for words, never all that great at comforting anyone. He remembered when Lucille was in the hospital he used to crack jokes to ease the tension, but it never did any good. He never knew the right thing to say.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Miranda said, squeezing his arm like he was the one that needed comforting. “It was a long time ago…” She added, like that was supposed to make it better. 

 

“Fuck..you were just.. Just a kid.” 

 

“Yeah, I was a virgin too.” She said, her tone dropping again.

 

“Fuck!” Negan stood up abruptly, starting to pace back and forth in front of her. He tried imagining ways of finding the asshole that did this and shoving the business end of Lucille so far up his ass she came out his damn mouth. Of course, that was impossible. The only hope he had was that the fucker died of starvation and was currently rotting in some cell somewhere. 

 

“Negan...I’m okay.” Miranda assured him, pulling herself to her feet with a grimace. She’d been sitting a long time and didn’t have rage flowing through her to make up for the sore legs. She took his arm to stop the pacing and made him look at her. 

 

“What can I do?” He asked, sounding helpless. She gave him a sad smile, one that didn’t meet her eyes.

 

“You’re already doing all you can. Taking care of the pricks that try to do the same.” She said with a shrug. “There’s nothing you can do. It happened, it was a long time ago.” 

 

Negan still felt fucking useless, so he did all he could in that moment. He wrapped his arms tight around her and held her as close as he could, trying to make her feel safe again. 

 

“You’re the strongest, baddest motherfucking chick I know, you know that right?” He murmured into her hair, listening to her snort in amusement. “I’m fucking serious.” 

 

“Thank you..” She mumbled into his shirt, letting herself cave to him just a little bit. Letting herself feel emotions she’d locked away a long time ago. 

 

He didn’t know how long they stood there, but he knew she never once shed a tear. He made sure she got something to eat and walked her to the room she shared with Cathy. 

 

“You gave Aubrey your knife.” Negan remembered as he leaned against her doorway. 

 

“Yeah, well...Even if you were taking care of the guy that hurt her, she still wouldn’t feel safe. Not for a while. I figured if she had something...maybe she wouldn’t feel like she had to sleep with one eye open.” Miranda shrugged, speaking from experience. Negan smiled at that, so fucking proud of her for thinking of everything. For handling it as well as she did, even if it brought back all those demons. 

 

“You gonna be okay?” Negan asked and she nodded, not looking entirely convincing. He sighed and stooped down to press a kiss against her forehead. 

 

It was hard as shit to leave her in that moment, but he did it anyways, wanting to give her some space. He didn’t call for any of his wives, told Frankie to fuck off when she came ‘round trying to act cute. He tossed and turned for a while, too caught up in the day’s events to sleep. 

 

When a timid knock sounded at his door, he sighed in frustration. He got up to tell Frankie to go fuck herself for once, but when he opened the door he froze. 

 

“So...I’m not okay.” Miranda said, her voice breaking with fresh tears clinging to her cheeks.

 

Negan’s chest tightened uncomfortably at the sight of his girl crying. She was strong as shit, yeah, but fuck… He pulled her into his arms and let her fall apart. He swooped down and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He laid down with her, bundling her in his embrace and under the thick comforter. He let her sob and cry against him for what felt like hours, each agonizing sound she made digging a deeper hole in his heart.

 

He hated this feeling. He ran a community full of thick-headed people, handled several other communities that were getting tired of his shit, and managed to juggle five fucking wives plus the girl in his arms. But here, here he was useless. He had no kind words, he had no uplifting speeches to pull her out of this. All he could do was hold her until she had nothing left to cry. 

 

He realized after a while that she’d literally cried herself to sleep. That she was so emotionally drained, she was out. He took a little satisfaction in the fact that she was comfortable enough to sleep in his arms. That she trusted him enough to keep her safe when she felt like she was crumbling. 

 

Eventually, he dozed off too. He always slept better with her in his arms, where he knew she was alright. Right where he could keep her safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this fic but especially this chapter. Hopefully that wasn't too rough for anyone. COMMENTS PLEASE!!


	26. These Foolish Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait. I've had some troubles in my personal life, lost a friend and my beta. I'm still trying to get over all that. But I hope to get back to writing cause I've got some challenges and a fic exchange to finish. If you'd like to gush over Negan, JDM or anything really with me, come find me on tumblr @annablack1102
> 
> Thanks for your patience, please enjoy this fluff piece

It was too bright in the early morning for how she felt when she woke up. 

 

Her head was pounding and the light streaming in from the windows didn’t help the matter. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, pushing Negan’s long arm off her torso so she could. She looked down at him, his face half buried in the pillow where he rest his head. 

 

Miranda was grateful for the way he took care of her the previous day. After everything she had to relive, for the first time in a long time, she felt really off balance and just wanted to get her head on straight again. 

 

She hugged her knees to her chest, her chin resting on them as she pondered how exactly to do that. She needed to get back into her old routine, immerse herself so deeply in distractions that she didn’t have time to think. That’s how she usually handled it. In the old days it would have been drinking, playing music, or sex but most of her old habits weren’t an option. 

  
She could choose sex, of course. She had a willing partner right beside her, one she knew would do wonders not only for her state of mind, but her body would thank her for it to. But for some reason, she didn’t want that from him. She wanted, craved really, the emotional attachment. She wanted affection and love and all sorts of things she couldn’t let herself want from him.

 

So, instead of waking him up for sex, or hell even to thank him for yesterday, she climbed out of bed carefully and quietly made her way for the door. She sighed as it clicked softly behind her and she walked down to her own room. 

 

“I was wondering if you were gonna make it back.” Miranda sighed as Cathy addressed her as soon as she walked through the door. “Are you alright?” 

 

“I’m fine. I just need to get back to work. I missed yesterday and that’s gonna fuck everything up.” Miranda said, trying to brush it off like it didn’t happen. 

 

“You really should talk about it.” 

  
“I did. Sort of..” She went about the room, freshening up a bit. “I told Negan the whole story. Had a good cry about it. I’m all better now. How’s Aubrey doing?”

 

Cathy looked at her daughter in concern, but thankfully didn’t push the matter any further as she changed the subject. “She’s...as expected. She slept a lot yesterday, probably thanks to the pain medication she was given. And she had some rough nightmares last night, but her demeanor seems better than it was. I think she’ll be alright.” She replied, sounding hopeful. 

 

“Well, good. I’ll stop in and see her later.” Miranda promised and sat on her bed to start working with her trusty books. 

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

“Nah, I’ll get something later. I’m not all that hungry.” Miranda chewed on the end of her pen in thought, going down the list of all the vendors and workers she needed to speak to that day to get up to date on the count. 

 

“Alright.. Just please make sure you’re taking care of yourself, baby.” Cathy leaned over and kissed the crown of her head before leaving her alone. 

 

Miranda spent most of the day like that, making lists and crunching numbers. She eventually ventured out to make her rounds, apologizing for not taking care of it the day before. Surprisingly, everyone seemed pretty friendly about it. Even the ones who normally gave her a hard time. She wondered why until she caught a look in an older woman’s face, one she’d seen many times before. Pity.

 

She wondered if it was Aubrey who let it slip what happened. She doubted it was Negan, knew for a fact it wasn’t her mother, so it must have been. She wanted to be angry, but it was hard to place any blame on the girl after what she’d been through. Still, it stung to realize people had spent the morning talking about her and her troubles. 

 

She ended up hiding out in her room for most of the day after that just to avoid it. She hoped everyone would quit talking soon. 

 

She didn’t want to, but as the day drew to a close, she knew she had to suck up the courage and go talk with Negan. She brought her books with her and knocked on his door. When he answered it, she felt her stomach turn and she wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. 

 

“I’m sorry for running out this morning.” She said as she followed him into the room. “I was just--”

 

“You don’t owe me any explanation, darlin’.” He assured her and kicked his feet up. “You alright?”

 

“I’m fine. It’s just been...a long day.” She sighed and watched him flip through the pages. 

 

Miranda was surprised when they went through the whole process and he didn’t try anything. He didn’t flirt or give her that sideways glance. The one with that little smirk of his as he thought about what he wanted to do with her. Hardly looked at her at all in fact. It made her feel even worse than the day before as she wondered if he was disgusted with her. She got out of there as quickly as she could once he was done and spent the night tossing and turning. When she finally did sleep, she woke up crying. 

 

It went on like that for several days. He was always checking on her, making sure she was alright and didn’t need anything. But he never initiated anything. It used to be that they couldn’t go a single day without getting their hands on each other and they were up to a week. She regretted telling him and wished she’d held it in like she always used to. 

 

They were on day nine when he found her in the pantry, his face lit up in a way she hadn’t seen in a while. The shift kind of startled her and she wondered if she was imagining it. 

 

“C’mon, I got somethin’ to show ya.” He said, taking the box in her hands and putting it back on the shelf for her.    
  
“But...I’m not done.” She frowned and he rolled his eyes.

 

“I swear to fuckin’ god, you’re the only one that ever gets away with arguing with me. Let’s go.” He said and led her out of the pantry. She was curious about where they were going and what he had to show her, but he wouldn’t tell her. “Don’t make me blindfold you.” He said, a playful smile on his face that made her swoon. She’d missed that look.

 

“Fine, but no bitching if the numbers aren’t right tonight because you--”

 

“For fuck’s sake woman..” Negan grumbled and stopped outside of the rec room to look at her with a smirk on his face. “So, I remembered you mentionin’ that your birthday was in October.” She looked at him a little stunned, surprised he remembered when she’d only said it once. “Now I don’t got a damn clue what day it is, but it’s sometime around pumpkin carving season so...I got ya somethin’.” He grinned and opened the door, leading her inside. 

 

Everything looked just about the same as they walked in. But tucked near the corner of the room, near the seating area, was a piano. It looked a little old but it was fully intact, all the keys and everything. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he nudged her forward. 

 

“Negan…” She gasped as ran her fingers along the keys, trying to process how she felt about the gift. “You got me a piano?”

 

“Yeah, well it ain’t just for you. It’s here for everyone.” Negan said with a shrug and she felt his hands rest on her waist. “And maybe a little bit for me cause I get to hear you play.” He chuckled as she grinned. “Now get to it.” He smacked her ass and she gasped. She beamed up at him before sitting down to play. 

 

So many songs turned over in her head but she started with her favorites. Fur Elise was number one. She didn’t even hear as Negan settled on the couch, laying with his arms behind his head. 

 

Negan closed his eyes as he listened to the familiar tune and wondered how many songs she could play off the top of her head. He realized too late that he probably should have made sure there were some books to go along with the gift. 

 

He listened as the first song turned into another, and then another. He opened his eyes to watch her face, loving the mixture of joy and concentration in her eyes. The little crease between her brows as she did her best to remember the songs. Eventually his eyes drifted again and he felt like he could fall asleep listening to her. 

 

But then the tone shifted. She wasn’t playing old classical songs from men whose names he couldn’t pronounce anymore, but instead shifted to something a little closer to his liking. His eyes popped open as she started to sing along. 

 

He remembered back in the early days he’d asked her to sing and she said she couldn’t. He called bullshit and let it slide. But now he was kicking himself for not making her sing for him every goddamned day since. 

 

_ “ _ _ A tinkling piano in the next apartment _

_ Those stumblin' words that told you what my heart meant _

_ A fairground painted swings _

_ These foolish things remind me of you” _

 

Negan sat up as he listened to her, watching the way her lips curled up just a little when she realized he was paying attention. But her eyes didn’t leave the keys. 

 

As he looked at her, listened to that angelic voice of hers, he realized how well and truly fucked he was. But he couldn’t find it in him to give a shit. Instead, as she finished the song, he asked her to sing him another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to listen to the song she was singing, you can find it on youtube. These Foolish Things - Emmy Rossum. Emmy just so happens to be Miranda's face claim so obviously she sings like her too.


	27. Fucking Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not an easy chapter to write but a necessary one. I hope y’all will appreciate this chapter and forgive me for taking so fucking long with it. I already have the next one mostly written and I’ve been getting back into the groove of things so hopefully I’ll get chapters out more regularly again. Thank you for you patience. And thank you to my girls for getting me through this fucking chapter by listening to me bitch about it and reading it to tell me it was okay to post. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.

As always, rumors travelled fast through the Sanctuary. 

Miranda didn’t listen to the chatter too much. She’d learned not to believe a word of it. People talked about everyone, herself included. They liked to say she was Negan’s wife, though no one understood why she still had to work. She used to tell people they were wrong, but it didn’t do any good. Plus it meant that a lot of them were intimidated by her status so it had its perks. Like the guys that used to hit on her left her alone now. 

She liked to listen when they talked about Negan though, wondering if any of the stories were true. She’d heard a couple about how things used to be. How some assholes used to run this place and everyone feared for their lives. There was no structure, no rules. Just a lot of unnecessary violence and some guys on a power trip. Then Negan came in and saved the day, earning his current title as the leader of the Saviors. 

People liked to talk about him, and usually it was good. She liked to hear the good shit about him, as it always put a smile on her face. So she listened when his name came up. 

She wasn’t expecting what she heard that day, a few weeks after he’d gifted her with a piano. The very same piano she played nearly every day now. Often times with him listening. He’d gotten her some books and he already had some favorites he’d request. Now instead of meeting in his room to go over inventory, she just played for him while he read through everything, his glasses perched on his nose and a smile playing on his lips. 

She hadn’t realized how things had changed since then. Something had shifted between them, that much she was sure. But despite all the time they spent together, they still hadn’t had sex since the day before he found out about her past abuse. She wondered if he’d lost interest or if he’d simply pitied her too much to touch her like that anymore. She wasn’t sure what was worse and she was too afraid to ask. 

She’d been so caught up in worrying over what was happening between them, that she hadn’t paid attention to how different he’d been. Or how he’d been neglecting his wives. 

Though, after the rumors she’d heard, and seeing the proof for herself that morning, the pieces were starting to fall together. Still, she was skeptical, and approached Sherry for answers. What she got was a hug instead.

“Miranda!” Sherry greeted, squeezing her tight. They may have been friendly in the past but the embrace surprised her. Just as it did when Tanya took a turn. Thought that wasn’t nearly as shocking as the clothing they were. Plain jeans and t-shirts, just like everyone else. 

“We seriously can’t thank you enough.” Tanya beamed at her. 

“What’d I do?” Miranda asked, baffled. 

“Well, we assumed it was you…” Sherry said, glancing at the woman beside her. 

“We figured you told him to do it.” Tanya said. “When he told us this morning that he was no longer in need of our services.” She rolled her eyes as she spoke. “We just figured you gave him some ultimatum and since he’s practically in love with you, he caved.” 

“He really let you go?” She asked. Despite hearing it from several people and looking at their lack of skimpy dresses and high heels, she had trouble believing it. 

“Yeah. He really didn’t tell you?” Sherry asked, looking equally surprised. 

Miranda listened to them explain the new arrangement. He kept his word that he’d look out for them, but he wasn’t keeping them up in the tower anymore. Sherry was free to return to Dwight and Amber to Mark, no punishments or repercussions. 

She couldn’t believe it, trying to understand. She’d accepted the fact that he’d never truly be hers, that she’d always feel like the other woman, the girl on the side that was fun to fuck around with. She thought she’d always share him with a handful of women. She didn’t think he’d give up all that and certainly not for her. 

Miranda took some time to herself, trying to hide away from everyone so she could process what it all meant. He didn’t come to her so that could mean that nothing changed. And her self esteem wasn’t high enough that she could believe any of this was because of her. She knew there had to have been another reason, but she couldn’t figure out what. 

Part of her wanted to just go ask him. She knew it was stupid to sit around and wonder when the man himself could just give her the answers she was dying to know. But she was also afraid to ask. How desperate and pathetic would she look running to his doorstep? Like some kind of pining idiot, just waiting for him to dump his girl so she could swoop in. 

Plus there was the fact that she wasn’t sure she even wanted anything from him. Before the excuse had been he had the wives and she wasn’t interested in becoming one of them. But she knew that wasn’t the only reason. 

Before Daryl, she hadn’t really been the type to settle down. She slept around a lot because anytime she gave someone a chance, trusting them not to hurt her, they broke her even more. She fell for Daryl because he was just as broken as she was and they mended each other. He looked out for her and she looked out for him. They became a team and she’d thought he was it for her. She’d been so sure of it, having never felt that type of connection with anyone else. 

Her heart ached as she thought about what they once had. Most days she tried to put it out of her mind but it still hurt not to have him in her life. To have that bond completely severed like it never existed. But she knew they could never go back to that, they’d never be that team again. 

With Negan it was different. They weren’t like a team, he was more like her protector. Negan looked after her and took care of her in ways no one else ever had. She felt something for him on a level she’d never felt with anyone else. With him she felt vulnerable and excited. But that didn’t mean she could trust him not to tear her to pieces. If anything, he had more potential to do damage than any of the assholes she’d dated before the world went to shit. 

Eventually her mother found her outside with a cigarette between her lips. 

“You know how I feel about that.” Cathy scolded, moving to sit beside her. 

“Sorry, It’s just one of those days.” Miranda said, stubbing it out in the ground before moving to sit cross legged. 

“So I heard.” Cathy looked at her expectantly. “So why are you sitting here brooding about it instead of talking to him?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” She replied, stubbornly.

“Isn’t there?”

Miranda sighed. “It doesn’t matter that he left his wives. He didn’t do it for me.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Well, he’s not bragging to me about it for one.” Miranda rolled her eyes childishly. “Besides, who says I want to be with him anyways?” 

“Oh stop. You and I both know that’s complete bullshit.” Cathy called her out. “I get that you’re scared. You’ve always been scared when it came time to trust somebody new. And I know that has a lot to do with Robert and I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.” Miranda tensed at the mention of her neighbor and she looked away, but her mother kept going. “I get that it’s hard for you, but you can’t let that hold you back. And if we’re being honest, I know you already trust Negan a lot more than you’re willing to admit. You care about him and you have a chance here to be happy in a world that’s gone to shit.” 

Miranda chewed her lip, drawing mindless designs in the dirt with her fingertips. Cathy nudged her with her shoulder. “You make it sound so easy.” She huffed. 

“It’s never easy. But nothing good in life ever is.” 

Miranda snorted. “Way to sound cliche as hell, mom.” She teased and squeezed her hand before standing up with her. 

“You want cliche? How about your mom the nurse telling you about how black your lungs are gonna be if you don’t quit smoking.” She said it teasingly but Miranda could see the pain in her eyes. They both still remembered vividly how rough it’d been for her father. She hugged Cathy tight, silently apologizing for giving her another thing to worry about. 

It was late when Miranda let herself into Negan’s room. She closed the door quietly and leaned against it, staring across the room at him as he looked up at her. 

Negan sat on his leather couch, a glass of whiskey in his hand and his feet propped up on the table. He looked at her expectantly, though neither of them spoke. Eventually she made her feet move and crossed the room, sitting on his lap. 

“You look tired.” She said, stroking his fingers over his cheeks. 

 

“It’s been a hell of a day.” He offered his glass to her. 

“Yeah, I bet. Break ups are rough.” She took a sip as he huffed a laugh, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“Heard about that did you? Let me guess, Sherry gave you the whole fuckin’ story.” 

“How do you know it was Sherry? Could have been Frankie.” Miranda teased, a smirk playing on her lips. She knew the red head wasn’t fond of her. She hadn’t been since the day they met and things hadn’t changed in the few times they’d interacted after the fact. 

Negan looked up at her with mischief in his eyes. “Nah, wasn’t Frankie. If it had been, you’d have tiny claw marks on your face.” He grinned. 

“Oh? Not to pleased with the new arrangement?” Miranda looked amused, finishing off his drink. 

“Nope. Course she was always a little more clingy than the rest.” He shrugged and set the glass aside, his hands falling to her hips to pull her closer. 

“So do I get a big fat ring now?” She teased, trying to hide how nervous she was, her arms going around his neck. He grinned. 

“If you want a rock, I’ll get you a fuckin’ rock.” He cupped her chin and kissed her. As he tried to deepen it but the hesitation on her end was clear. He sighed and dropped his head back. “What now?”

Miranda was quiet for a long moment, trying to figure out how to explain the turmoil raging inside of her without sounding crazy. She knew he wouldn’t understand and she didn’t want to play the victim card. 

“I think we should wait a bit…” She said finally, her eyes flickering up to catch the confused look on his face before looking away again. 

“What do you mean, wait?” 

“I mean…” She sighed, fiddling with the zipper of his open jacket. “Maybe we just...don’t have sex for a while.” 

“We haven’t had sex for a while already. It’s been fuckin’ weeks, darlin’.” Negan said, his hands gripping her hips a little tighter, as if afraid he was losing her already.

“I know...I know that, but things are different now.” 

Negan was quiet. Long enough that she eventually forced herself to look him in the eye again, finding him staring back at her. “So, what? You wanna fuckin’ go steady and shit? Wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend and hold hands in the fuckin’ halls?” He sounded angry, but all Miranda could hear was the way he mocked her. She rolled her eyes and went to stand, though she didn’t get very far as he dragged her close again, locking an arm around his waist. “No, fuck that. You don’t get to just fuckin’ walk away, not this time.” 

Miranda stared him down, he eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and anger. She knew he was an ass but sometimes it still surprised her. 

“You wanna tell me what the fuck this is about at least? Cause the one thing we’ve never had a fuckin’ problem with is the one thing I’d like to be doing right now.” He moved his free hand to cup the back of her neck, drawing her in close so she couldn’t look away, couldn’t hide from him.

“I’m scared.” She admitted, her voice sounding small and fragile.

“What the fuck is there to be scared of?” He asked as his grip loosened a bit automatically, as if she was afraid of him.

“You had five women at your disposal every day. Five. How is anyone supposed to compete with that? I don’t want to let myself fucking fall for you just to get tossed aside when you get bored.” She shoved his hand away, sitting up in his lap. “Everybody always leaves and I can’t… I won’t let myself get hurt like that again. Not anymore. Not when there’s enough shit in this fucked up world to worry about.” 

Negan sighed and wet his lips and she wondered how hard he was trying not to roll his eyes at her and end up in even more trouble. “You know what I think? I think you think too fuckin’ much. You’re overthinkin’ this shit like you always fuckin’ do. And you need to just shut the fuck up and enjoy the ride.” He said and cupped her jaw. “And for the fuckin’ record, I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He kissed her, his lips pressed against hers, tugging her into a deep kiss. She still wasn’t as responsive as normal so he pulled back with a groan. “Fine. For fuck’s sake… We’ll fuckin’ wait. But I swear to fuckin’ god I’m gonna turn your ass red when the time comes.” He threatened, though there was an edge of playfulness in his eyes as he looked at her. 

“It’s only two weeks, I think you’ll manage.” 

“Two fuckin’ weeks?” Negan practically growled, his hand tightening on her hip. He scowled at her before rolling his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re fuckin’ cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment!


	28. Impatience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this smutty, filthy, fluff mess everyone. And please comment...

“Stop it.” 

“I’m not doing anything.” 

“You’re staring.” 

“Am fuckin’ not.” Negan argued, though his eyes never left her lips, his chin cradled in the palm of his hand. 

“We’re waiting, remember?” 

“That was your idea. And I thought it was stupid.” Negan grumbled, a scowl coming over his face. He really never did like when he didn’t get his way. 

Miranda snorted and shook her head. “It’s been three days. I knew you wouldn’t be able to last two weeks.” She knew exactly what she was doing. Negan wasn’t one to turn down a challenge. Telling him he couldn’t do something was the quickest way to ensure it got done. But she also knew with every passing second it got harder and harder for him to resist, pun absolutely intended. 

Negan had been very disappointed to realize she was completely serious about waiting. He’d tried more than once to seduce Miranda into caving to him, like she normally would, but she was stubborn enough to hold her ground. 

It’s not that she didn’t want to. She absolutely wanted to. And it didn’t help when he coaxed her into staying the night with him and she woke up with his dick nestled firmly between her ass cheeks. But even as he muttered naughty, nasty things in her ear, she ignored him and sent him to take a cold shower. 

It’d only been three days, but they were both suffering. 

“Blow jobs aren’t exactly sex, you know.” Negan tried to reason, watching the way she slowly ate her gelato, licking every bit off her spoon. She looked at him in amusement, an eyebrow raised. “I mean, shit, Miranda… How am I supposed to think about anything but my motherfuckin’ cock in your mouth right now?” He sighed exasperatedly, and she grinned. 

“I mean, you could always find someone else--”

“Fuck off.” Negan growled and stood up. She caught a glimpse of the erection in his pants as he walked away in frustration.

Despite his efforts in seduction, he’d actually done better than she thought he would. She felt she was secure in her doubts about what their relationship meant. If he hadn’t had a harem of women at his disposal when they first met, she wouldn’t be so worried. But she was convinced after a few weeks of being with only her, he’d get bored. She thought for sure a little distance would do them good. Maybe help them focus on the other aspects of their relationship. 

It wasn’t a bad idea except for the fact that Negan made it incredibly difficult. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, and he couldn’t keep from running his big, stupid mouth, muttering filth in her ear at every possible moment. Sometimes it didn’t even have to be anything too nasty. That deep, sultry voice alone was enough to make her knees weak. He was the kind of guy that could make reading the dictionary sound sexy. 

She tried distracting herself with her music, playing in the rec area where he’d set up her piano. But he always found her and sat on the bench beside her, kissing her neck and requesting songs for her to play. It was hard for her to focus when he breathed against her skin like that. 

“Can’t we cut it early? A week is good, right?” Negan groaned as he walked in on her changing in his bathroom a few days later. 

“A week is nothing. Come on, Negan...this is important.” Miranda frowned, and he rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t fuckin’ get the point, Miranda. I already left my fuckin’ wives for you, what more do you want?” Negan snapped, and she turned to him with a scowl. 

 

“It’s two fucking weeks, Negan. Just be patient.” She said and climbed into bed. He didn’t try to touch her that night as they fell asleep, though she still woke up cocooned in his embrace. 

 

Miranda put even more distance between them then. She’d even stopped sleeping in his room after the fifth night in a row. She was surprised when he didn’t throw a fit about it or demand she get her ass in his bed. She sometimes liked how bossy he could be, but this time she wasn’t going to budge. 

At least that’s what she told herself. 

They were on day ten when she woke up late at night from a pretty intense dream, one filled with so much sex she was surprised she hadn’t orgasmed in her sleep. She blushed as she glanced towards her mother’s bed, hoping she hadn’t made any noise while she was sleeping. Her pussy was still pulsing in need, but she felt weird about touching herself with her mother across the room. 

She stood abruptly, heading out of her room before she could remind herself why they were abstaining in the first place. She made it to Negan’s room in record time, only to find the door locked. 

She knew he had every reason to want to lock his door as he slept, too cautious of the threats around them. He may be the ultimate Savior in some of the Sanctuary workers eyes, but he was sure to have enemies as well. She knew that. But she couldn’t help the feeling of dread that washed over her as she knocked on the door, afraid this would turn out like last time she showed up at his door after a sex dream. 

She listened to his muffled curse on the other side of the door until it opened and she faced him. Her eyes trailed down his exposed body, only covered in a pair of boxers that looked like he’d just thrown them on. They were also tented over his sizable erection. She slowly met his eyes, noticing the way he did not look amused. 

“Were you just masturbating?” She asked, the pieces falling together when she didn’t see anyone else in the room. 

“Yeah, I fuckin’ was actually. What do you want?” He demanded, his hand clenching the door and she wondered if he was considering shutting it in her face. 

“Do you want help?” Miranda asked, surprising the hell out of him. She watched his eyes widen a fraction before narrowing in suspicion. 

“Are you fuckin’ with me?” He demanded, opening the door a little wider just in case she wasn’t. 

Instead of answering, she stepped into his space and grabbed his cheeks, tugging him in for a deep, frantic kiss. He gave a little surprised grunt, but definitely didn’t complain. 

Negan wasted no time getting her in his arms, almost as if afraid she’d change her mind. His hands cupped her ass and tugged her up until her legs were wrapped around his hips. She groaned against his lips and her fingers found his hair, tugging relentlessly as she tried to get closer to him. 

She heard him kick the door shut, felt him shift as he locked it again, and then they were moving. He dropped her back on the bed and kissed down her neck, nipping and sucking as he went. He stood straight and started tugging at her clothes, a dark look in his eyes. She squirmed under his gaze, her pussy clenching in need as she thought of everything he could do. 

She was no stranger to his animalistic tendencies, especially when it’d been a while since he got his hands on her. So she was equally nervous and excited. “Daddy….” She whimpered as he spread her knees wide, her glistening mound on full display. 

“Shhh...Daddy’s got you..” Negan dropped to his knees and dragged her to the edge of the bed. He teased her inner thighs with the whiskers on his cheeks, laying kisses on her sensitive skin before his lips wrapped around her clit. He hummed against her folds, slipping his tongue out to get a taste. “Such a sweet little pussy…”

“Negan…” Miranda whined, her hips arching off the bed. 

Negan chuckled and held her in place, diving between her legs to lap at the juices pooled there. He moaned as her essence filled his senses and he dipped his tongue deep inside of her, his palm pressing against her abdomen. She moaned loudly, trying to writhe against him but his firm hold kept her from moving. Her fingers found his hair though, digging into the dark locks to tug him closer. He didn’t complain, groaning instead as she pulled hard. 

Negan’s eyes flickered up to look at her as his tongue flattened, running up the length of her slit. He pulled back just enough to push two fingers deep into her aching pussy. He watched her face twist in pleasure for a moment, a smugness in his eyes as she cried out for him, before his mouth was on her again. Sucking her clit into his mouth, he rolled deep circles over it with his tongue as his fingers curled and stroked her insides. 

Miranda could feel herself climbing quickly, her oncoming orgasm making her toes curl. She whined and moaned, begging him not to stop. He didn’t even pull back to make a smart ass comment like he normally would. Instead, he doubled his efforts, humming against her in encouragement. 

She burst then, the vibrations of his deep tone giving her the push she needed to fall over the edge. As she cried out his name, her hips twitched with each new wave of her release. His fingers worked her through it until he finally pulled them away to lap up all she gave him, moaning at the taste. 

“Fuuuuck, Miranda..” Negan groaned breathlessly, sitting back on his ankles with a laugh. “Don’t ever keep this pussy from me again.” He pinched her clit, causing her hips to twitch once more, before standing up. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, staring down at her relaxed body. “I’m so not fuckin’ done with you.” He promised, taking her wrists to drag her off the bed. 

Miranda groaned in complaint, her boneless legs nearly giving out. He didn’t keep her on her feet long though, roughly forcing her to her knees. She looked up at him with big eyes, and he smirked. 

“If that ain’t the prettiest shit I ever seen…” He murmured, his thumb running over her chin adoringly. 

He slipped his boxers off his hips, kicking them aside as he took his dick in his hand, stroking his length slowly.

“You’re gonna be a good girl and make Daddy proud, right?” Negan gripped her chin again with his free hand, tilting her head back a bit. She nodded slowly, her eyes darting between his face and the cock he was stroking in front of hers. “Mhmm...you love to please Daddy, don’t you?” He smirked and eased her lips apart with his fingers. She didn’t try to fight him, opening wide. He smirked and slid the tip of his dick across her tongue, letting her taste the bead of precum that had accumulated. He used her saliva to run up and down his length, humming softly in his throat. 

Miranda watched as he gripped his dick and pulled it out of the way, dipping his balls against her lips instead. She looked up at the smirk on his face, her fingers itching to reach between her legs again. 

“Suck.” He instructed, watching as she moved her lips until they were wrapped around his right testicle, sucking and rolling her tongue. He pursed his lips and enjoyed the sensation before switching sides. He pulled away and leaned down, kissing those sweet lips once with a smirk. “So fuckin’ good for Daddy. Always so eager to please…” He stood straight and slipped between her lips once more, this time he didn’t stop until his dick was nearing the back of her throat. 

She moaned around him, the weight of his dick on her tongue only feeding her arousal. Miranda bobbed her head as he leaned back and watched, his hands falling to his sides. She knew he loved the way she looked on her knees for him, but he loved it even more when she reminded him how big he was. Negan had a big ego that he loved to have stroked just as often as his cock. So she took him all the way, choking a bit on his size. She tried to relax her throat the way she’d learned how with him and still gagged as her lips pressed against his short pubic hair. 

“Shee-ot, Look at my dirty fuckin’ girl! Damn that’s good baby. C’mon, just a little more. You can hold it.” His fingers dug into her hair as she started to pull back and he thrust deep into her throat, fucking it with shallow thrusts as she struggled to breathe. He pulled back, listening to her gasp for breath, and chuckled deeply, watching the saliva drip from her lips. “Again, darlin’.” 

After taking another couple of breaths, she let him guide her down his length again. His fingers dug deep in her hair as she bobbed, his hand controlling her movements this time. He groaned long and loud, his head falling back as his cock pulsed against her tongue. 

“Fuck! As good as that fuckin’ feels, I’m gonna need you to stop. I need to be buried balls fuckin’ deep in your pussy, baby. Bet you’re just drippin’ by now, ain’t ya?” Negan grinned and pulled her off his length, leaning down to kiss her and lick the saliva dripping from her lips. 

He helped her stand again and all but pushed her onto the bed. She crawled up to lay against the pillows and watched him dig around in his bed side table. “What are you doing?” She asked, sitting up to look curiously. Before she could get an idea of what he had hidden in there, he pulled out something very familiar. “I fucking knew it.” 

Negan grinned and climbed up onto the bed, sitting on his knees between her with her pink vibrator in his hand. 

“Oh yeah. I’ve been dying to try this shit out since that day I saw it in your room.” Negan chuckled, and she couldn’t help but think about how long it’d been since that day. Things had changed so much in that time. She recalled being a bit afraid of him, nervous to give him what he wanted in exchange for her husband. Now though... It was hard to imagine a time that she didn’t want to be by his side. 

Miranda gasped softly as he entered her, his dick stretching her walls. She realized it was stupid to have waited, to make them go without this. She couldn’t remember when he’d last fucked her, but it was definitely too long. She whined when he held still, rubbing her hip with his thumb. “Negan…” She complained, and he just grinned at her shamelessly. 

“Say please real nice for me baby...c’mon, Daddy loves to hear his girl beg.” He ran his hand over her thigh, spreading her legs and pushing in just a little deeper. 

“Please, Daddy...please, I need you…” She whined, arching her back a bit. Suddenly the vibrator was buzzing against her clit, and she squealed. He started fucking her then, and she lost all sense of herself. 

“That’s is baby, fuckin’ give it to me…” He chuckled as he thrust his hips, watching her writhe beneath him. She called his name and reached for him, but he scolded her. “Hands above your head darlin’. Let Daddy do all the work.” She complained but obliged, her arms draped across the pillow. His eyes drank her in and she felt a shiver run through her body at the way he looked at her. “So fuckin’ pretty…”

Negan spread her legs wider, until they were damn near pressed flat on the bed. He turned up the vibrations and sped up his thrusts. She could tell by the way his face pinched that he was getting close. Thankfully she wasn’t far behind him.

“That’s it darlin’...sing for me.” He groaned as she cried out, her voice getting louder and louder. She didn’t care who heard. In fact, she wanted everyone to hear her. To know she was his and he was hers. 

Her hands fisted the pillow below her as her hips rolled up to meet his on every thrust, crying and begging for more. She wasn’t even sure what she was saying at that point, but he gave her everything she wanted and more. 

“That’s it…. Fuck yeah, that’s it…” He grunted and turned the vibrations up once more. That was all it took for her to fall apart below him. She cried his name, her body coming undone and thrashing a bit as the toy enhanced her release. He dragged it out as long as he could, practically growling as he tried to hold back, but it was pointless to try to stop it. He’d gone without for far too long. He thrust a few more times before his body caved and he was pumping his seed deep inside of her. “Ahh, fuucckkk….” He groaned, his head falling back as his cock twitched against her walls. His hips slowly stopped rolling until he couldn’t sit up anymore. He tossed the vibrator back in the drawer and collapsed, panting beside her. 

They lay there for a while, catching their breath. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each of her fingers. They were quiet for a long time before he opened his big mouth again.

“Marry me.” He said against the ring finger of her left hand. She turned to look at him in surprise, wondering if he was just fucking with her. But he looked dead serious as his head turned to look her in the eyes. She could see the sincerity there and wondered if the old wives ever had been so lucky to be on the receiving end of his soft side. 

“Negan--” She started to say, but he cut her off, turning onto his side to tug her closer. 

“I’ve asked you before to be my fuckin’ wife. Now I’m askin’ you to marry me.” He murmured with a kiss. “This ain’t like before...It’s just you, only gonna be you from now on. I just wanna make you mine.” She was sure he could see the hesitation in her eyes, the initial fear. 

It was hard not to be afraid with her fear of commitment. Coupled with the fact that he’d been in a polygamous type of relationship before… But as she looked at him, she saw the admiration in his eyes. He looked at her in a way no one else ever had, not even Daryl, and Negan made her feel things she didn’t know was possible. Miranda leaned in and kissed him, and he held her to him impossibly closer tighter. 

“C’mon Miranda...marry me.” He crooned against her lips and she nodded, trying not to let the anxiety stop her from having something good in her life for once. 

When he took her again, he was gentle and took his time. His hands never stopped moving as he kissed and touched every inch of her. She cried his name again as they came together, wrapped tightly around each other. She fell asleep in his embrace, feeling more at ease than she ever had. 

They didn’t have a ceremony, though he made damn sure everyone in the Sanctuary knew she was his. It took a lot of convincing to keep him from making a ridiculous announcement the next day, to which he’d begrudgingly agreed. Though he did drop to one knee in front of everyone in a ridiculous display when he presented her with a ring. It was small and practical and picked entirely for her. She loved that he knew her well enough to know she wouldn’t want something flashy. Despite flushing bright red, she couldn’t keep the wide grin off her face as she accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
